To The Rescue
by chibibunny18
Summary: A mysterious girl walks into the Tante's life, and she's far from normal. She's on a mission; to kill her fiance- who murdered and betrayed her entire family. But it couldn't be simple; because Kurama realizes he is falling in love with her...
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

Welcome to the NEW and FIXED Version of To The Rescue!

I know it has taken me FOREVER to do this… But I have finally started to fix it…

Bunny: YAY! FINALLY!

Kurama: I am totally proud of you!

Yusuke: Bout time damnit!

Bunny: Shush! I don't own any of the characters except for my own creations! But I'd be willing to buy them! =]

_**Chapter 1: Rescue**_

Yusuke walked down the empty streets on his long way home. The sun had set and it was dark outside and chilly. Yusuke pulled his coat around him tighter to keep from getting cold. He rounded a corner and kept walking down an abandoned street, not bothering to worry about any thugs. He was, after all, Yusuke Urameshi; spirit detective. As he neared an alley, he heard a girl scream.

"Look what we have here boss, a regular school girl! It's a little late for you to be walking around at night without someone to keep ya safe..." A male voice laughed. The laugh was jumbled, Yusuke's first sign that the guy was a drunk. He walked closer to the alley, and took a look at the scene.

"You should leave me alone if you know what's good for you." The girl said calmly. She sounded very collected, like she had something planned.

"OH, a little cocky aren't we? I can fix that really quick!" Another guy added; drunk, just like his friend. Yusuke heard foot steps rush towards the girl, but didn't hear her move. He jumped into the alley and took a look around. There were four big guys, obviously slow in the head. They turned around when they heard Yusuke's foot steps.

"What do you think you're doing punk" One of the other guys asked Yusuke. Yusuke just clenched his fist and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

"Why don't you leave the girl alone and fight with me?" Yusuke looked over the four big guys and smirked. They laughed, but nodded. Quickly glancing around at each other, they settled on an obvious plan. They rushed him all at once. Yusuke jumped up, and landed behind two of them; quickly he grabbed their heads and knocked them together, causing them to fall to the ground; out cold. The other two fell in seconds, one with a kick to the head, and the other with a simple hit to the stomach. Yusuke shook his head, feeling that he wasted his time on those low-lives for an easy fight. The four of them lay there, not trying to getup, afraid to get their asses kicked again.

Yusuke walked over towards the exit, hoping the girl knew she should run before they got up, but a hand daintily touched his shoulder before he could walk away. Yusuke turned to see the girl right besides him. They both stepped into the street light and Yusuke gave her a once over to make sure she was alright.

Alright was a lowly adjective for her. She was short then him, around Hiei's height, with long black hair that fell in waves past her chest. Yusuke tried not to stare to long. She wore a sailor style uniform that Yusuke didn't recognize, but he assumed it was some fancy private school that he couldn't even dream of. It was long sleeved, due to the cold fall air, but it was still moderately short. Yusuke liked the look of it. Her black hair meshed into the black uniform, only being seen when it fell over the white accents, like the buttons or the stripes on the collar. She looked him over as well, and Yusuke was only now aware of it. Barely see-able through her hair was a black ribbon; tied neatly around her neck. It was a stark contrast compared to her soft, pale skin. Yusuke looked at the girl as a whole again; trying not to smile and her attractive figure. It had been a long time since he looked at someone so intently. The girl's legs were shaking, even in her knee-high black socks. She clutched her arms to keep warm. Quickly Yusuke politely pulled off his jacket and offered it to the girl.

"Here, take it. It'll keep you warm. My name's Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." The girl let Yusuke slide the jacket down her shoulders. She gave a quick, small bow of thanks; her hair rushing forward and hugging her shoulders as her head bent down.

"Thank you, I'm Yoko Tokukawa. Please to meet you." Yoko flashed Yusuke a smile. She was insanely pretty. She clutched her black book case tightly, Yusuke looked at her smiling face and noticed her eyes, deep and blue; just like the ocean. They looked like endlessly rolling waves. For a moment, Yusuke felt sea-sick. At that moment, a giant hand was in front of his face. Yusuke blinked. Yoko put her hand down once she saw life return to Yusuke.

"Oh! Thank you for rescuing me, Yusuke." Yoko reminded herself. Yusuke nodded dumbly. He tried his best to snap out of it.

"How did you even end up down an alley with four drunken idiots?" Yusuke asked. Yoko laughed nervously. Yusuke felt relaxed in her presence; he was glad that he was meeting new people, who didn't know everything going on in his life. He was getting a second chance. Yoko smiled.

"I guess I'm just danger-prone." She laughed. Yusuke quickly thought of all the dangerous streets and the unknown of the night. It was the first time he had worried about it in a long time.

"Uhm, can I walk you home? Since you are danger-prone of course..." Yusuke asked. Yoko nodded and Yusuke walked along side her. The two walked a few blocks before Yoko stopped outside a ritzy looking apartment building.

"Here." Yoko pulled off Yusuke's coat and handed it back to him. Their eyes met for a moment and then Yoko turned away, slowly heading for the stairs. She turned around to look back at him once more. Yusuke noted that in the night, Yoko's skin seemed to glow, creating an eerie feeling.

"Uhh… hey… can I… uh… can I see you again?" Yusuke asked sheepishly. Yoko nodded yes and Yusuke's eyes lit up. It was the first bit of joy he had in a few months.

"Can you meet me downtown, tomorrow? Around six?" Yusuke could hardly keep himself from shouting for joy. Yoko smiled and nodded yes again. Yusuke began to understand why Kuwabara acted like an idiot around Yukina. Although Yusuke thought that he would rather be thinking of someone else. A tiny pang of guilt ran through him; but he decided to shrug it off; there was no use in going back to what had been.

"Can we go to the Ice Cream Parlor that just opened up?" Yoko added. Yusuke took his cue and nodded. As he stepped away, Yoko waved and walked to the door. She finally took one last look and went inside. Yusuke stood there a while after she left, taking in the sheer volume of luck he had that night; an easy fight and a pretty girl. Finally, he realized how cold he was, so he put his jacket back on and ran down the street to Genkai's temple, where the tante was meeting up.

It was a little past nine when he arrived at Genkai's temple. The air was chilly, but Yusuke's heart was pounding. He opened the door and almost tripped over Kuwabara, who fell into his own dinner, sending the plate and the food flying. Hiei picked up the plate and handed it to Kurama, who was getting Yusuke's food ready. Both looked midly amused at Kuwabara's misfortune. Kuwabara checked if his head was still attached to his neck; luckily it was.

Yusuke, you bastard! You missed dinner again!" Kuwabara yelled as soon as he made sure he was alive. Yusuke picked himself up from the ground and sat down next to Hiei and Kuwabara. The room was full of anxiety at Yusuke's rushed entrance.

"You meet someone tonight, Yusuke?" Kurama asked from the kitchen. Yusuke had a sudden frown on his face.

"Leave it to the kitsune to ruin a moment…Hnn…" Hiei snorted. Kurama shot his head out from the kitchen and gave Hiei a death glare. Hiei just sank backwards, ignoring the fox. Kurama came out of the kitchen with Yusuke's food. He placed it in front of the detective and watched Yusuke play around with it. Hiei got up and walked to the detective and smacked him in the head.

"OWW!" Yusuke yelled. The three guys looked at Yusuke like he was from another planet. Hiei sat down after his smack had warranted Yusuke to come back to reality.

"Tell us Yusuke, who is she?" Kurama asked impatiently. It had been a long time since Yusuke had looked at any girls. After his break up with Keiko, Yusuke had become really quiet, but not less of a jerk. Kurama was certain that another female in his life might help, but getting a girl to appreciate Yusuke for who he was, was borderline difficult.

"Oh. She's a girl." Yusuke grinned. Kuwabara slapped his head, and Kurama gave a no-you-think look. Both were agitated with Yusuke's answer and strategy of "playing dumb."

"I knew you were stupid Yusuke, but this is wrong…" Kuwabara added. Yusuke barely noticed the insults. At that point, Kurama was intrigued by this mystery girl.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow, around six. I figure I'll have finished beating Kuwabara up, so that gives me time to go see her." Yusuke smirked. Hiei gave Kurama a look of 'poor-pathetic-Yusuke,' but Kurama didn't notice. He was much too interested in this new girl.

"Baka ningens, only good for killing…" Hiei grunted. Kurama gave him another death glare. That time, Hiei decided it was in his best interest to remain quiet. He knew that Kurama was just prying into Yusuke's private life to help out the tante.

'Or that better be some where on the agenda…' Hiei thought to himself.

Yusuke had finished his dinner while Hiei had thought to himself. He was unusually radiant and happy. It worried Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei tried not to involve himself. After all, he was perfectly capable of handling missions by himself, or with Kurama. They had done it before.

"I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Yusuke walked down the hall and went to his room. Kuwabara made sure Yusuke was out of ear shot before he spoke.

"Who do you think this new girl is? Yusuke hasn't been so happy since he and Keiko broke up. He's been upset; now all of a sudden, this new girl shows up and Yusuke is a giant ball of joy." Kuwabara sighed. Kurama nodded and even Hiei agreed.

"Yes, I agree, Kuwabara. It seems too odd. But if she makes him happy, we best make sure she isn't going to hurt him." Kurama said. He honestly wanted Yusuke happy. Keiko's break up had nearly killed the detective. He barricaded himself in his room and even his mother became so worried that she was sober for three days. Some how he just came out of his room a week later, as if nothing happened; as if Keiko never meant anything to him. Hiei finally decided to put in his two cents.

"I don't care, so long as the Spirit Detective is off my back. Let him be with the ningen." Hiei snorted. Kurama gathered the dishes and went to the sink. His mind was filled with concerns for Yusuke's safety: not that the gang would fall apart with out him, just that they were friends.

"I guess there is only one way to find out about this girl…" Kurama smiled mischievously.

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

Kurama: OOOHHHH! I like the changes. Very nice!

Yusuke: I don't know how I feel about it… I sound really depressed and in denial…

Hiei: You are.

Yusuke: X.X *angry*

Bunny: NOT FOR LONG! I PROMSE! T_T*

Read and RE-REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Chapter 2: Meeting**_

[Around 6 o/clock]

Yusuke rounded the corner from school at full speed. He worried that time was running faster for once than he was. Quickly he cursed himself for not owning a watch. Without looking, Yusuke nearly ran over three unsuspecting girls.

"Oh my god! It's Urameshi! Run!" One of the girl's screamed. She and another girl took off, leaving one of the girls still on the cement. Yusuke turned around to look at who the girl was.

"Oh… Keiko…" Yusuke's voice got quieter. His pulse slowed to almost nothing as he looked into her fear-filled eyes. They flickered between love, nervousness, and anguish in just a few seconds. Yusuke extended his hand to where she sat, but Keiko got up by herself, dusting off her skirt. Yusuke pulled his hand back slowly, feeling denied, once again.

"Hello Yusuke. How have you been" Keiko asked uneasy. Yusuke looked at the ground and shifted his feet. He could feel the sadness welling up in him again, and he wanted to desperately hug her once more.

"Fine. How's your new school? Is it better than this one?" Yusuke questioned. Keiko sighed and looked down at her book case. Both of them stood there for a moment, feeling an awkward silence pass between them. Keiko was the one to break it finally.

"Yusuke, I didn't get a choice in moving! I'm so sorry! Please stop being upset at me!" Keiko cried. Yusuke looked up at the girl he cared most about. He stopped trying to imagine what her hair smelt like, although he wanted to, just once more. He hadn't realized just how much she meant to him until she was gone. Now he felt like such a jerk for making her cry.

"It's fine Keiko, I'm not upset anymore. I'm happy your happy. Right now, I have to be somewhere. I've got to go, bye!" Yusuke took off, book case in hands, running towards the down-town area. He ran until he could see the Ice Cream Parlor in front of him. He stopped a few yards in front of it to collect himself and make sure he was ready to see Yoko after running into Keiko. Once he was sure he could do it, he jogged up to the door and casually walked in, hoping he wasn't too late. Yusuke walked to the right and then turned around.

"Yusuke, your late…." A voice said from behind him. Yusuke turned around and his aw dropped.

"KURAMA!? KUWABARA?! And HIEI?! What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Yusuke practically fell backwards. A hand tapped Yusuke on the back and he turned around again to more surprises.

"BOTAN!??" Yusuke screamed. He was practically ready to pass out. Kuwabara was on the floor, laughing so hard he was turning read. Botan and Kurama were thoroughly entertained.

"Yusuke, you didn't tell me your friends were so charming." Yusuke turned around to see Yoko carrying a large tray of ice cream. She smiled at him and he sighed, happily.

'She's not Keiko, but I can't always have what I want…' Yusuke tried to pep himself up.

"Ya, they are also rude as hell; making you carry all this ice cream." Yusuke grabbed the tray from her gently and went to sit down with everyone else. Yusuke slid in, Yoko followed, and then Botan sat on the end; significantly trapping Yoko in.

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up at school." Yusuke eyed Kuwabara who was still laughing. Yusuke gave him a good kick in the shin.

"OW!" Kuwabara yelped. Yoko tilted her head and looked at him. He smiled through the pain.

"It's okay Yusuke; your friends kept me company. Though I was shocked when they came up to me." Yoko laughed and handed Kurama his ice cream. Yusuke sighed long and hard. He felt so stupid for having to share his date with everyone. Although another part of him felt that it was good to have moral support along. Unless they weren't there to support him.

'They'll pay later.' Yusuke thought in that case.

"So Yoko, tell us about yourself!" Botan said as cheerful as ever. Yusuke judged that she was at least supportive.

"Well, I'm a 1st year at Hideaki High School. I live with my sister and her husband." Yoko stared intently at Hiei, focusing on his nose. Hiei looked back at her, and noticed everyone looking at him as well. Botan was giggly, and Kurama had his hand on his forehead.

"Bakas, what are you looking at?" Yoko leaned forward with a napkin and wiped some ice cream off his nose. Hiei just sat there, stupefied at the ningen's brave assault.

AH! The shrimp had ice cream on his nose! How cute!" Kuwabara was making baby faces at Hiei. Suddenly Kurama's face was very tense.

"Hiei! Don't you think it is a little HOT??" Kurama nudged Hiei and a few seconds later, Hiei went back to eating his ice cream.

'I'll kill him later…'

'Of course…' Kurama thought.

Yoko didn't bother to ask about the strange behaviors. Yusuke watched her intently, but almost not as intently as Kurama, who could barely take his eyes off of the girl. He understood why Yusuke was so slap-happy the night before. The girl was inhumanly gorgeous. A pang of jealously ran through Kurama and it woke the sleeping Youko.

'Yum!' Youko squealed excitedly.

'NO!' Kurama demanded. Youko pouted and ignored Kurama's demands.

"What about your parents?" Kuwabara coughed on his ice cream. Yoko looked down for a second, and then looked back up. Yusuke noticed that her deep blue eyes looked angry and full of hatred.

"My parents were murdered a few years ago." Yoko glared at her ice cream and clenched her fist around it. Suddenly, the glass cracked and it broke in Yoko's hand. She winced in pain as the glass stuck in her palm.

"Ouch!" Yoko pulled her hand back and held it tightly. Kurama pulled her wrist towards him and pulled her fingers back to look at the glass filled skin.

"Let me help you." Kurama offered, staring at the girl's hand. Yoko shook her head no.

"It's okay, really." Yoko pulled out the pieces of glass really quickly as everyone around then was trying to clean up the mess. Kurama was almost mortified by the unusual tolerance of pain the girl had. He watched Yoko's face as she finished picking out the pieces of glass. When he looked back down, her hand was filled with silver lines where the cuts were. The blood has stopped coming out and the silver faded.

"I think that's enough excitement. Do you think we should leave?" Botan asked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I guess the glass was weak. It doesn't matter to me if we stay, I think I'm clearly done with my ice cream." Yoko laughed. Botan nodded and everyone proceeded to get up. Yusuke escorted Yoko outside. The gang walked around down town. Kuwabara and Botan started yapping about something Koenma had said, while Kurama was busy talking to Hiei. Yusuke walked along side Yoko, farther back from the crowd.

"I'm sorry if that idiot upset you." Yusuke said apologetically. He glanced at Yoko and noticed she was looking down at her feet. Yusuke gently touched her shoulder. He felt bad that their date was going to end up all wrong. He didn't want Yoko to hate him. She looked at him and tried to smile politely.

"It is okay, I am just still dealing with losing my family. It is hard to be alone." Yoko sighed. Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

"What the HELL do you mean ALONE?! I thought you lived with your sis and her husband?" Yusuke asked, very surprised. Yoko stopped and slowly turned around to face Yusuke. She had an 'oops-I-blew-it' look on her face.

"You got me… Well, actually, I live alone. My entire family was killed." Yoko's face was angry for a moment before it was embarrassed. She got caught in her own lies.

"Why lie?" Yusuke said. He didn't expect her to lie to him; at least not this early in knowing her.

"I only lied because I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm fine, and that is all that matters. And I wasn't offended, Kuwabara didn't know…" Yoko stubbornly walked forward until Yusuke wheeled her around. Yoko had a look of surprise on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. I just don't want you getting hurt." Yusuke calmly looked into her eyes. For a second, he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean. All of the deep blue was surrounding him. Yoko managed to look down for a second, and Yusuke regrouped himself. The gang was far ahead now, leaving the two of them just standing there.

"No more lies, okay?" Yusuke asked. Yoko looked at him and smiled.

"I'll try my hardest." She responded.

"Let's go catch up to the gang then…" Yusuke grabbed Yoko's hand and they raced toward where the group was. Yusuke faintly noticed that Yoko's hand was cold. The gang had settled on a patch of grass by a fountain in the park. Hiei was sitting on a tree branch, and Kurama was leaning against the tree trunk. Kuwabara was laying on the grass checking out the night sky while Botan was busy talking to Koenma on the communicator. Yusuke and Yoko came running up the side walk. The two plopped down on the grass, right next to Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, where did you go to?" Kurama asked his friend. But Yusuke was too busy talking to Yoko and Kuwabara to even notice his friend had said anything. Kurama sighed.

{Kurama, what is wrong with the detective?}

{He likes her, Hiei. Very much it seems.}

{Hn.}

{But there is something strange about her…} Kurama thought.

{What do you mean kitsune?}

{Back at the Ice Cream Parlor, she pulled the glass out of her hand without flinching and then there was a silver glow to each cut.}

{She healed herself fox. You know that.}

{Yes, but I sense no energy from her.}

{Hn.} Hiei puzzled over Kurama's last comment.

"Oh! Yoko, why don't you come and stay at Master Genkai's tonight? We will all be there. I'm sure there is an extra room for you! We could have a sleep over!" Botan said excitedly, hoping that she would experience a real-life sleep over. Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah, if you don't have anything better to do then spend your night with us… come stay over!" Yusuke said. Yoko looked at him and smiled nervously.

"I don't want to cause any problems…" Yoko mumbled. Yusuke pushed her chin up.

"Come on! That old hag LOVES company!" Yusuke got up and pulled Yoko up quickly.

"Yusuke and Botan are right. You should stay the night with all of us." Kurama said sweetly, hoping he would get to see more of the girl.

{For Yusuke's sake. To make sure she isn't a monster…} Kurama tried to tell himself.

"Uhm, okay then. But Yusuke, before I go, can I stop at my house to get some things?" Yoko asked. Yusuke nodded and the two went off to Yoko's home.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Yusuke waited till they were out of hearing distance before he said anything. Yoko nodded.

"But I like your friends, and I like you too. Besides, if your Master Genkai really does love company, I should go because I don't want to disappoint her." Yoko laughed. Once Yoko got the apartment building, she ran upstairs really quickly. Yusuke leaned against the pillar outside the apartments. The people who came out quickly moved to the other side, afraid of Yusuke. He didn't care. They didn't matter to him anyway. Yoko came back down with a small back pack.

"And you are sure it will be okay to stay with you guys?" Yoko asked nervously. She seemed to be changing her mind really quickly.

"Yeah, the gang and I stay there a lot, especially hen we're on miss-" Yusuke stopped himself before he let anything slip. He just wanted a normal relationship. Yoko gave him a funny look.

"When we're on Miss Days; when we don't have any school." Yusuke smiled. Yoko nodded and the closer the two got to the temple, the more she seemed to be sure of herself. Though the entire walk, Yusuke was wondering how strange it must be to be invited to spend the night at a temple, only the second night of meeting someone.

'She must be REALLY impressed…' Yusuke thought to himself.

Once they reached the temple, both of them could hear loud noises. Yusuke carefully opened the door, and found Kuwabara walking into things with a facial mask on. Yoko and Yusuke had very scared looks on their faces.

"Ah, the dimwit returns." A lady in a fighter outfit came out of a small room. She had flowing pink hair and looked rather old. Yoko ducked Kuwabara's attempt to grab onto her, thinking she was the wall. Yoko managed to evade Kuwabara's attacks, and grabbed on to Yusuke tightly.

"BOTAN! It burns! Take it off! Where are you?!?!" Kuwabara was busy feeling his way around the room, searching for Botan, who was with Yukina in the kitchen. Yusuke stepped into the room.

"Shut up old hag! I brought a friend to stay tonight!" Yusuke ducked as Kuwabara landed out the door on the steps of the temple. Genkai looked Yoko over. Yoko looked at Genkai and smiled.

"I'm Yoko Tokukawa. Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay here." Yoko said politely. Yusuke glared at Genkai from behind Yoko, pleading with her to be nice. Genkai took the hint that this was the girl Yusuke was interested in. Kurama had been right in description and detail when he told Genkai.

"I'm Master Genkai. Yukina, can you show Yoko where her room will be? I have to talk to Yusuke about being more POLIETE in front of guests…" Genkai asked Yukina. Yukina came out of the kitchen and walked over to Yoko. Both girls introduced themselves and smiled. Yukina led the way and Yoko followed.

"Yusuke, we need to talk."

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

WOOT! REDONE Chapter 2! YES!

Bunny: *whimpers* My hands hurt!

Kurama: *holds bunny's hands* awww

Hiei: *glares*

Kurama: jealous much?

Hiei:*death glare*

Kurama: jeeze… *lets go of bunny's hands* you could've asked…

Hiei: *holds bunny's hands*

Bunny: *smiles* my faithful favorite Koorime *happy smiles*

Hiei: Hnn *just wants more sweet snow*

READ AND RE-REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Bunny: Don't You Think If I Owned YYH, That I Would Have Said That Already?!

_**Chapter 3: Secrets**_

Yukina opened the door to one of the rooms and ushered Yoko inside. Yoko peered around and looked at the minimalist settings. It suited the temple, and she felt like she was on a new adventure.

"I hope you're comfy here. It really is nice to have you. Yusuke seems so happy tonight." Yukina smiled. Yoko nodded and understood that everyone was looking out for Yusuke. She was nervous that she would have to be on her best behavior. Yukina turned to leave:

"Uhm…Yusuke is so lucky to have you all looking out for him." Yoko spoke softly. Yukina turned around and nodded. She left after that. Yoko walked towards the window and opened it, letting the breeze come in. She fell backwards on the futon and lay there for a moment, closing her eyes, and taking in the silence. Then there was another presence in the room.

"Nice pad that grandma's got here!" Yoko heard a voice say. She knew she didn't need to be afraid. For a greater half of her life she had come to know this voice, and it was comforting to her.

"Taka, I told you I was going to a friend's house. Why did you follow?" Yoko opened her eyes and found a familiar face a few inches above her. The nose of the other girl was almost touching Yoko's own.

"Well, Takara Masanobu, why did you follow me here!?" Yoko sat up as Takara sniffed the linen.

"Your friend's temple is fairly clean. Unlike some demon I know…" Takara looked at Yoko.

"MUT!" Yoko jumped on Takara and pinned her to the ground. Takara glared at her best friend.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" Yoko asked again, this time more forceful.

"I'm supposed to be everywhere with you. That was the agreement." Takara said. Suddenly she growled, and Yoko saw her dog ears pop out. Yoko jumped off, wondering what made her friend so mad. Takara's dog ears always popped out when she was angry or anxious.

"Taka, what's wrong?" Yoko asked. Her friend gave her a look of displeasure.

"I smell… I smell a fox!" Takara's nose was at work again, sniffing the room and finally resting on the door.

"There is a fox out there Yoko! A kitsune!" Takara added, excited about the hunt. Yoko got up and slapped her friend on the back. Takara winced in pain and her dog ears went right back in. Yoko rolled her eyes. Takara growled.

"Of course I know there is a kitsune out there… It's Kurama. As in Youko Kurama." Yoko sighed. "He smelled really good tonight…like roses…" Yoko said to herself. Takara glared at her friend, disapprovingly. Takara didn't like foxes, and with good reason. Being a dog demon, her natural instinct was to kill weaker animals like foxes and rabbits. Yoko led Takara to the window.

"Go home Takara. I'll talk to you tonight. Right now, I'm busy weasel-ing my way into Yusuke Urameshi's life. Oh… I should give Koenma a call. Anyway- GO! Go doggy!" Takara gave a defeated look and disappeared out the window. Yoko walked back to her futon and sat on it. No sooner had she done that, than the door opened.

"Dinner." Was all that Hiei said. Yoko gave him a very sweet and innocent smile and he left, closing the door slowly.

"I can't believe I was assigned to this case…" Yoko complained. She got up and walked to the door. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to concentrate on the info she had collected earlier in the day. Her mind was completely elsewhere and she didn't see Kurama walking down the hall. The both bumped into each other accidentally. Yoko hit the floor with a thud, landing straight on her butt. She winced, but looked up at the un-phased boy. He quickly surveyed her for any damages.

"Oh, pardon me Yoko. I'm sorry." Kurama reached down to help her up. When his hand touched hers, he felt a cold shockwave rush through him. Yoko smiled and gave him a small bow.

"Thank you Youkkurama…" Yoko slyly walked past the fox, ignoring her own correction. Kurama stood there, his mind calculating what Yoko had said.

'Did she just mean to call me Youko?' Kurama asked himself. He walked towards Yoko's room and opened the door. Inside, he felt a familiar coldness wash over him.

"It would be best if you left fox-boy, unless you're looking for a fight…" A voice growled from the shadows. Kurama walked further into the room. The figure stood in the corner by the window. Kurama could barely make out a girlish figure with ears on top of her head.

"What are you doing in her room?" Kurama stepped forward, and the figure growled.

"You stay away from Yoko! If you value your life, stay away from her, otherwise I'll be forced to kill you…" The shadowy figure stepped a bit into the rising moon light and Kurama could make out the scent of a dog demon. The girl had long flowing hair, and it caught in the breeze.

"Why?" Kurama quickly asked, but the dog demon had proceeded to jump out the window. The door opened and Hiei walked in, his eyes scanning the room for the trace of energy he had picked up while going to get Kurama.

"There was another person here." Hiei walked to the corner where the dog demon had been, but he found nothing. Kurama ran what the girl said through his mind. He and Hiei walked out of Yoko's room and down the hall. They joined everyone for dinner. Yusuke and Yoko sat next to each other and chatted the whole evening. Botan and Yukina were busy talking about something that happened in the 'KaiMa', though Kurama was certain that if Yoko was a demon at all, she would know that KaiMa was Makai jumbled poorly. He watched Yoko the entire time. He racked his mind for some sort of information that might identify who she was. He tried to tell himself it was for Yusuke's own good.

"And then, Sensei bends down and his pants ripped in the middle of class. It was the funniest thing that happened all year!" Yoko said. Everyone laughed at her joke except for Hiei, who never understood the school system, and Kurama; who was too busy thinking about Yoko to pay attention to her jokes.

"Yeah, we don't have teachers like that… Their pants are pretty secure." Kuwabara said, laughing. Yoko laughed with him.

"Too bad, Hideaki has the worst taste in uniforms anyway… our winter outfits aren't long skirts, they are short dresses with long sleeves! You can ask Yusuke, he's seen mine." Yoko smiled. Botan glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara winked. Yoko blushed and shook her head when she realized what she had indirectly said.

"Yusuke- you pervert!" Botan yelled. Yusuke shook his head.

"No no! I rescued her from a bunch of drunks and gave her my jacket. She was cold as hell." Yusuke laughed at his own ironic statement. Botan smiled.

"Oh. How nice! I didn't know you were such a gentleman!" Botan sweetly said. Kuwabara laughed so hard he was doubled over.

"Yes Yusuke, who could you have learned that from?" Kurama teased. Yusuke pouted as everyone laughed. Yoko got up and started to collect everyone's dishes.

"Yoko, you don't have to…" Botan said.

"But I want to do something nice, for letting me stay." Yoko replied.

"Then I'll help her so you can relax Botan." Kurama said and stepped up to collect the rest of the dishes. Both of them walked to the kitchen quietly while everyone in the dinning area was still laughing loudly. Once Yoko had put the dishes in the sink, Kurama leaned over to her and touched her back lightly. Yoko didn't turn around, but Kurama knew he had her attention. Her shirt didn't protect his hand from the cold sensation of her skin.

"Yoko, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Kurama seductively asked the girl, hoping his charms would still sway her. She looked at him all starry eyed and nodded. He opened the outside door for her and they both stepped out into the night. Quickly, Kurama grabbed Yoko's arm and lead her towards the wooded area.

'If she is dangerous, my best chance will be where there is more coverage…' Kurama thought.

The night was warm for the season. Kurama lead Yoko farther from the temple to question her about her knowledge of Youko. He felt himself trying to sense her energy, but it seemed like she had it all capped off. Kurama closed his eyes and tried again to sense it. When he opened his eyes, she was right in front of him, looking straight at him. Kurama felt himself loosen up. It was as if he was falling into an endless pool of water. Suddenly, something cold touched his arm. It was Yoko. She closed her eyes and released Kurama. A deep blue light surrounded her body. She had uncapped her energy enough for Kurama to feel it. Kurama tried to move towards her as she backed away, but his body wouldn't obey. It was content to stay where it was. The more of her energy he had, the more he had to know.

'For Yusuke's sake…' Kurama thought.

'Liar.' Youko answered.

"Youko Kurama… It's a pleasure to finally meet you…well, sort of you." Her eyes and her hands were glowing the same color deep blue as her energy. Kurama stepped back, not sure if the new Yoko was friend or foe.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kurama. I'm working for Koenma. But you have to keep this to yourself." Yoko said. Kurama nodded. He wasn't sure yet if he could trust this girl, but something inside him told him that she wasn't dangerous to him.

"Why tell me now?" Kurama stared at Yoko. The deep blue aura had faded away; she was sucking all her energy back in. Kurama wondered how she kept it all bundled in.

"I wanted you to figure it out first fox. It seemed I made it too easy though." Yoko's smile teased Kurama's fox tendencies and he felt a game coming along.

"What sort of demon are you then?" Kurama asked as he walked towards the girl. She stood still as Kurama got closer. Yoko leaned in close to Kurama. Her nose was almost touching his.

"You'll have to figure that out, kitsune…" Yoko teased lightly. She placed a hand on Kurama's heart, and she could feel his heart beat speed up tremendously. Kurama's body temperature fluctuated between his racing heart and Yoko's very cold hand. Yoko pulled her hand back and turned around. She walked back to the temple. When she reached the door, she turned to see the still distant Kurama. She watched the kitsune as he looked at her. Yoko walked into the temple and back into the dinning area, where no one had noticed that time had even passed. Yusuke looked estastic to see her.

Outside, Kurama growled.

"For Yusuke…" Kurama told himself.

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

WOOT! Done with Chapter 3!!

Yoko: Here doggy doggy! Come here Taka!

Takara: I'm not answering to that Yoko!

Yoko: Come here puppy!

Takara: Oh god… someone help me!!

Bunny: That's what you get for arriving so early in the fic… GRR!

RE-READ and RE-REVIEW! LOVELS!


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

_**Chapter 4: Lies**_

Yoko blew bubbles in the bath while she relaxed. It was her fourth overnight stay at the temple, and this one was more comfortable than the other three had been. She had even decided to use the old world bath that Genkai had kept in good condition. She blushed when she remembered having to ask Yusuke how to operate the bath. Her apartment was only outfitted with a shower stall; she had forgotten how to use anything else. Takara's family was trying to be more "American," or at least they said so. The warm water was fading slowly. Yoko had known Yusuke for an entire month now, and every day she spent with him, she grew to respect him more. He was a loud mouth and he was certainly anything but easy to compromise with, but Yoko was fond of him and she wished that Yusuke was in love with her. But she knew it wasn't true.

"I guess I can't feel too bad about it. After all, I would have my feelings invested in the wrong place. He's not my mission, he's uh… like a comrade. Yeah, we can go with that." Yoko talked with herself. A knock came on the bathroom door. Yoko sank lower in the bath, so that the water was just below her nose.

"You aren't drowning are you? I haven't heard any gurgling noises…" Yusuke laughed. Yoko smiled. She was enjoying her time with the detective. But she knew it was all in vain, she would have to give him up in the most awful way.

"How do you know I haven't already drowned?" Yoko teased. Yusuke cracked the door a bit and stuck his tongue out.

"You better not have. Because then I'm hearing voices… and the last time that happened…" Yusuke laughed. He closed the crack in the door and waited for Yoko's response.

"I will be out in a bit you pervert, go back to your room so I don't have to beat you up!" Yoko threatened. Yusuke laughed it off and walked away. Yoko splashed around in the tub, wishing that Takara was with her to enjoy this, but she was thankful that her dog demon companion was out and about and not near the temple. The last three over night stays had proved to Yoko that Takara took her responsibilities too seriously.

"Bllllurble blurble blurble…" Yoko spoke into the bath water. She wished she was swimming, melding in with the water like normal.

"Oh… Kurama…" Yoko smiled when she said his name. The fox still hadn't figured out her demon species or even class. It was a game for them. Kurama was just a perk of being close to Yusuke. She rather liked being with the kitsune. Yoko shook her head.

"Can't get too invested in this case emotionally. I'm only here for one thing… that's revenge." Yoko told herself over and over. The red head's scent seemed to follow Yoko any where she went in the temple, and she wouldn't complain about it, except that she believed he was trying to trick her into telling him everything. And there was no fun in that.

"OKAY! Time to get out! You are going to become a prune and look like the old hag!" Yusuke shouted from behind the door. Yoko almost drowned when she heard Yusuke's voice so close to the door without hearing his footsteps.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Yoko yelled at the detective. She heard him run away laughing. She stepped out of the bath and pulled the plug on the bath. It drained slowly and at first she thought she broke it. When she saw the little whirl wind by the drain, she knew she was okay. Yoko wondered what it would be like when Yusuke found out that she was sent from Koenma to cheer Yusuke up and to be his "comrade" for a very important mission.

'I think it would be great if he faints…." Yoko laughed to herself.

Yoko dried off and looked in the mirror. When she finished staring at herself, she tip-toed to the door and peeped out.

'No one. Good!'

Yoko walked quickly back to her room. Her long hair was sopping wet, and she only had on a towel to keep herself warm. She snuck down the hall and into her bedroom, happy that she wasn't caught walking around indecently. The lights were off, so Yoko had to use the moon light to find her night clothes. Once she had her baggy white button shirt and under clothes on, she jumped on to the fluffy futon.

"Ouch! Yoko!" A voice said from under the covers. Yoko pulled the covers back to reveal Takara, already in her night clothes and half asleep. Yoko rolled her eyes, unhappy that Takara didn't trust her alone, yet again. But she thought about how she had just been wishing Takara was with her.

'Darn me and getting my wishes.' Yoko thought.

"Taka, you're going to get me into trouble….. Move over… its cold…" Yoko got under the covers and was looking into Takara's golden eyes. She saw something twitch on top of her best friend's head. Yoko reached up and felt the thing that twitched. She realized it was one of Takara's dog ears.

"Your not hiding them Taka?" Yoko asked the Dog Demon. Takara shook her head 'no' and yawned. Yoko turned over to go to sleep, when she felt Takara scoot closer to her. Takara's body was always super-warm, like a human heater. She was a billion times warmer than Yoko.

"What's wrong Taka?" Yoko looked towards her friend. She found that Taka was already peacefully sleeping. Yoko got comfy and sighed.

"It must be a dog thing…" Yoko spread out on the large futon. The day had gone by so fast, except for the meeting at Koenma's. That had taken forever:

* * * * * * * * FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * *

"Koenma, sir, she is here to see you." George the ogre in the leopard underwear said. Koenma looked up from his pile of paper work.

"Let her in…" Koenma stopped stamping forms as the two large doors opened. Yoko walked into the room in her demon form, with her fighting uniform. It was a deep blue top coupled with a silver vest that cut off above her naval and flowed downward into two long coat tails. Her shorts were the same deep blue as her top and so were her thigh-high stockings. As she walked towards Koenma's desk, her silver flats didn't make a noise. She extended her paper work towards Koenma and he could see her silver gloves that extended all the way up towards her upper arms. They held sapphires on the tops of them. Koenma did his best to control how impressed he was with her. The difference was radical between the Earth Yoko and the Makai Yoko. She stepped back and let Koenma survey the papers. Quickly Yoko pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Wowey…" Koenma said. Yoko just smiled and stood there. She looked like silky blue water with silver waves. Koenma turned his attention to the detailed report. He looked it over a moment and then put it down.

"This is a great job Yoko. I was generally concerned about letting you work this case: but I guess I don't have to worry. Might I add how different you look…" Koenma coyly said. Yoko didn't blush; instead she stepped forward, wanting to speak.

"Koenma sir, I don't like lying to Yusuke, and Keiko can't stand to be away from him any longer. I don't mind being on this case, but Keiko can't avoid him forever." Yoko exclaimed. She wasn't keen to the idea of lying to someone on a case unnecessarily.

'Besides,' She told herself. 'I already told the fox, and he will eventually tell.' But she was generally more concerned about Yusuke's and Keiko's feelings.

"I wanted Yusuke to find out by himself when the time was right, but you're probably right. I can't tell Keiko to ignore the boy she loves. It's wrong to ask her to hurt him when she cares for him so much…" Koenma trailed off. George wiped his eyes with a Kleenex.

"Yes! Thank you sir!" Yoko turned really quickly to leave and then fell over. George and Koenma looked over the desk to see Yoko tangled in papers.

"Sorry, I just tripped over some papers. I'll set them right here on your desk Koenma sir!" Yoko picked up the stacks of paper and set them on the desk. In a second, she flitted off to go back to the temple.

"Koenma, sir, she mixed the paradises with the punishments!! Aren't you mad?!" George slammed his fist on the desk, and sent the other papers toppling down over the two of them. When George dug Koenma out, he was beat red with anger.

"Stupid ogre!! Your ruined them even more!" Koenma chased George around with a mallet.

* * * * * * * * END FLASH BACK * * * * * * * *

Yoko allowed her eyes to close gently as she fell into a deep sleep. She would have to worry about how to tell Yusuke in the morning. Takara opened her eyes to watch her friend sleep peacefully. She noticed Yoko's breathing get softer and softer until it was barely audible. Takara closed her eyes and a silver fog started to surround her. Her body slowly transformed into a beautiful silver colored dog. Takara opened her eyes and stretched out on the remaining area of the futon and closed her golden dog eyes.

Yoko mumbled something before tossing on the futon. Takara shot an eye open just in time to dodge Yoko's violent sleep attack.

'This is soooo old.' Takara thought. She got up and trotted around the room for a moment before settling back down on the futon. She heard foot steps stop at Yoko's door. The door slid open softly and Yusuke peered in.

"Good night, Yoko." Yusuke said, obviously not seeing in the darkness. He waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he assumed that she was already asleep; which she was. Takara growled when Yusuke had left.

'No one is going to take her away from me. She's all I have… and I'll protect her with my life….' Takara thought before she fell into the dull hum of sleep.

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

WOOT! End of Re-Done chapter 4!

Bunny: SO, Takara, how did you like it? Yoko is going to be in trouble! Muwahahah!

Takara: If you hurt Yoko, you're going to be in trouble! *growls*

Yoko: Z_Z *sleeping*

Kurama: Watch out Bunny! *dives to save Bunny from Yoko's sleep attack*

Bunny: WAHHH! It was so HORRIBLE! T_T

Hiei: *Looks at Bunny and Kurama* Bakas…..

Yoko: Let's play Hop-scotch HIEI! *hits Hiei with a rock and then hops on him*

Everyone: WHAT?? Huh??? ;^_^;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Yoko. Leeny owns Takara. So don't sue me unless Yoko beats you up. And if she does…. Not my fault…. At least I don't think so!

RE-READ and RE- REVIEW!!! =]


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

_**Chapter 5: Truth**_

Yusuke took his fifth revolution around the temple that morning. He had gotten up early to make sure that Yoko was still in the room. When he opened the door, he had seen a large silver colored dog at the foot of the futon. As if the random dog hadn't been strange enough, when Yusuke walked into the room, the dog's head immediately perked up and growled at him. He didn't feel too alarmed by the dog, but he wondered where Yoko picked up the stray. Yusuke thought he should have a word with her when she woke up.

"Yeah, about a lot of things…" Yusuke said out loud. He was thinking about how he was going to have to tell Yoko that he wasn't interested in her in _that_ way. Yusuke had fought with himself about it since the first date.

'I miss Keiko…' Yusuke sank down on a stump a few yards away from the temple. He shook his head and closed his eyes, imaging that it was a few months back; when he and Keiko were still together and she would punch him for being inappropriate, or drag him to school even though he hated it.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?" Keiko asked. Yusuke shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"Naw, I miss you like hell, Keiko…" Yusuke sighed. Positive that this was the closest he would get to Keiko; a hallucination.

"I'm right here." Keiko said. Yusuke chuckled and opened his eyes. Keiko waved at him.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!!?!? KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled. He rushed off the stump and shook her. Keiko's head bobbled back and forth as she tried to tell him to stop.

"Yuuuuuusssssssuuuuukkkkkeeeee!!" Keiko yelled and slapped him in the face. Yusuke stopped shaking her and hugged her tightly. Keiko's face softened and she hugged him tightly. She tried not to cry, but it was failing.

"What!? How!? You?!" Yusuke asked quickly, not knowing just yet what was going on.

"Some one would like to let you know what is going on Yusuke, so listen." Keiko said. She stepped to the side and Yusuke could see Botan standing next to another girl. Her hair was pulled back, but long, black, and wavy. He noticed that she was decked out in a deep and dark blue that reminded him of the ocean. Yusuke met her eyes and stared into them. His jaw dropped.

"YOKO!!??" Yusuke looked surprised. He backed over the stump and fell down. Keiko scrambled to help him up Yoko laughed.

'I guess he didn't faint, but it's good enough.' Yoko thought to herself.

"Hi Yusuke." Yoko smiled. Yusuke tried to smile back, but he hadn't expected Yoko to be a demon of any sort.

"Was this a giant test?! Did I fail?!" Yusuke demanded. Yoko laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. Koenma sent me to cheer you up and to create a little havoc in your life." Yoko teased. Yusuke's eyes got really angry.

"That stupid toddler sent you!! Does that mean he sent Keiko away?!" Yusuke practically growled. Yoko looked around nervously.

"If I said no, I'd be lying, but then I wouldn't be honest either. Keiko knew what was going on and she agreed to it. Though, I know it hasn't been easy, huh Keiko?" Yoko addressed Keiko. Keiko shook her head and held on to Yusuke, letting herself cry a bit.

"I can't say I'm sorry about what he did, it has brought me closer to you and it has also proved that Keiko and you are VERY much in love. It is refreshing to see something so strong. And I PROMISE you, no more tricks…. Of Koenma's." Yoko laughed. Botan giggled.

"Speaking of which, he will be here sometime today…" Botan checked her watch. Yusuke shook his head.

"I don't care what his reasons were… I can't stand what he did. That stupid toddler just pisses me off!" Yusuke said. Keiko squeezed his hand tightly.

"I know. But it's done. Leave it be, Yusuke." Keiko added. Yusuke walked over towards Yoko. A blur whipped in front of Yusuke and went to attack, but Yusuke had just enough time to react. He pulled back and stood protectively in front of Keiko, who was talking to Botan.

"Don't touch her." The figure said. Yusuke could see the girl that stood in front of Yoko. She had gorgeous long brown hair that had random braids with golden symbol beads. On top of her head were two silver colored dog ears. Her eyes were tight and protective. They glowed a bright amber color. Yusuke saw Yoko shake her head and tap the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to stay out of the way?" Yoko asked the girl. The girl didn't turn around to look at Yoko; instead, she got into a fighting stance. Her knee long skirt was separated by the slits on the sides that went up to her waist, revealing her white fighting pants. Yusuke noticed that she was wearing a mid-drift top that hung loosely off her shoulders. On her stomach was a golden sun emblem, decorating her naval. Yusuke wasn't going to think twice about fighting a girl. He'd kick ass if needed.

"You have no idea what he was going to do to you! You were just going to assume he wasn't angry and wasn't going to hurt you. Don't be naïve!" The figure growled. From behind him, Yusuke could hear the bushes stir.

"Hey Yusuke, what…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Hot girls show up and you don't even CALL!! Damn you Yusuke! Oh hey Keiko, Botan…" Kuwabara showed up with Hiei and Kurama following. Keiko and Botan looked less than thrilled at Kuwabara's comment, though he didn't seem to notice. Kurama eyed the two girls suspiciously. Both were demons with a certain allowance of energy.

'I wonder what Yusuke did to get himself into this trouble.' Kurama thought.

"Hey, I think we've got ourselves a little misunderstanding…" The girl in the blue outfit said from behind the dog demon. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Yoko…." Kurama smirked. She winked at him and he inwardly laughed.

"I wasn't going to hurt her! Where did you get that stupid idea! I'm pissed at Koenma, not YOKO!" Yusuke stomped.

"Takara, stop this. Honestly, these are Koenma's boys. I'd like to think he has better taste than ruffians." Yoko complained. The dog demon turned around and her silver color tailed hit Yoko. She looked mildly annoyed.

"What the hell is going on here?! First Yoko is a demon, and then Keiko is back?" Kuwabara asked dumb founded. Yoko nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, except… there is a bit more to the story." Yoko admitted. Takara sighed and still kept most of her back towards the detectives.

{You know how this is going to end.} Takara mentioned.

{Yes, but I trust you'll take care of it.} Yoko shrugged.

"The next case you are being presented is mine," Yoko began. "When I was younger, my family was very important in the Makai. They were feared by many and they ruled for a long time. But they made an unfortunate decision that ended up costing them their lives. My entire family was murdered a while back in the Makai, for no reason. I was the only one who survived, and the deranged murderer has been coming after me since. His name is Raidon. He is a kitsune who has the odd ability to control lighting. Because of his ability, he has been able to slay any of my kind who has tried to avenge my family. He has taken out all of those who have stood against him. Koenma has seen to it that I have been protected, but it isn't enough to run from this any more. I want his blood. I want him dead. I want revenge for what he did to my family…" Yoko broke off. Her eyes looked flat and off-in-space. Takara growled.

"Damnit!" Takara cursed.

"What's wrong with her?" Botan asked. Botan and Keiko rushed to Yoko and tried to wake her. She wouldn't move.

"Oh no… she's catatonic." Takara said sarcastically. She seemed to be wasting her time.

'If every time you tell the story you escape, you might as well stop telling the damn story!! Agh! You frustrate me, Yoko.' Takara thought to herself. By now everyone had gathered in front of Yoko, trying to wake her.

"Hiei, wake her!" Yusuke demanded. Hiei glared at the detective, but when he looked at Kurama, the kitsune nodded. Hiei opened his Jagan and walked up to Yoko. He touched her and winced in pain.

"Fire cannot touch water, baka." Takara said. Hiei gave her a death glare that should have scarred her for life, but Takara was too busy watching Yoko.

"Yoko… please wake up…" Keiko begged. Kurama looked frustrated.

"You would know nothing about water demons," Takara said. Kurama was glad someone had said her demon type out loud. He was actually tired of guessing. "Water demons are emotionally advanced. They have the ability to lock themselves in their own little world. That's what Yoko has done. Too bad the only way to get her back is to kiss her…" Takara walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"I'LL DO IT!!!!" Kuwabara jumped for the chance to kiss the pretty girl.

"Baka, if you kiss her, it will be the kiss of death. She doesn't need that." Everyone looked at Hiei.

'That is a back handed way to compliment her…' Yusuke thought.

Kurama looked around at everyone and noticed that they seemed to have unanimously volunteered him silently. His heart raced as he stepped in front of Yoko. He tried not to shout in glee. Takara finally noticed that the kitsune had been offered up as the sacrifice.

'Oh no! That is totally unacceptable! I gotta tell them the truth!!' Takara got up quickly, but not soon enough. Kurama's lips touched Yoko's and the flat look in her eyes faded. Kurama pulled back quickly so he didn't startled Yoko when she woke; although he selfishly wanted more.

'Not a problem since Yusuke is out of the way!!!' Youko shouted in happiness.

"Oh… Sorry. This happens all the time." Yoko smiled. Kurama was blushing bright red as Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing. Botan and Keiko were 'awwing' at how cute it was. Hiei was busy staring down the disgruntled dog demon, who looked like she had just lost a very important game. Kurama helped Yoko back to the temple while Yusuke tried his best to comfort Keiko, who was begging his forgiveness by crying. Kurama felt happier about the big reunion than he thought he should have, but he didn't want to think about that too much. Hiei was still focused on the unhappy dog demon that followed the gang inside.

There was something about her; and he wanted it.

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

YAY! End of Re-done chapter 5!!!

Yusuke: Why did you make Kurama kiss Yoko Why not me or Hiei?

Kuwabara: WHY NOT ME!!!

Bunny: Kuwabara, you are with Yukina!! Remember that!! Hiei will kill you if you cheat on his si….* Hiei has his katana to Bunny's neck*

Kuwabara: Shorty has no say about Yukina! It's not like she is his sister!

Kurama: Oh how blind we can be.

Yoko: I love my sister!

Takara: You don't have a sister. But I'll be a replacement…

Bunny: Please, do.

Re-Read and Re-Review! I lovels you all and I appreciate your time taken reading this. If you could please appreciate mine and give me a little review… that would be awesome. After all…. This story has been a work in progress for about 4 years. Give me some credit here! I'm trying to finish what I started…. (I always knew my mother would control me forever!!!)

Lovels, Bunny


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

_**Chapter 6: Introductions**_

Takara rested outside Yoko's window; sitting up in a near by tree. She had been watching Yoko sleep for sometime now. Once everyone had gotten back into the temple, Yoko had been sent to bed to recover some energy from her own self-afflicted torture. Takara watched as her friend slept soundly.

* * * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * * * * *

"Taka, why did you do that?! You knew that all someone had to do was tickle me or pinch me! Even being shaken enough would have worked! It could have been one of those, but he didn't have to _kiss_ me!" Yoko tried to yell softly at her fighting partner.

"I was only kidding! I was going to tell them when they offered the kitsune for bait! Don't make it look like I planned this. You're the one who went into your own little world!" Takara walked away from Yoko as Kurama walked up behind her. He lightly touched Yoko's shoulder and she jumped into a fighting stance.

"AH! Oh, Kurama, you scared me!" Yoko giggled. Kurama just smiled back, admiring her perfect stance. Quickly, she stepped out of it and let her heart rate drop.

"Yoko, you look tired. You should get some sleep; perhaps you need a nap." Kurama said. Yoko pouted.

"I'm not a toddler kitsune; it will do you well to remember that. But since you are the third person to have mentioned it, I might as well sleep for a bit." Yoko said as she walked herself to her room without saying more to Kurama.

* * * * * * * END FLASH BACK * * * * * * *

Takara leaned against the body of the tree from her branch. She admired the way that Yoko slept, minus her violent sleep attacks. Ever since Yoko had come to the Masanobu household, Takara had taken care of everything that she could for Yoko. But Yoko had adjusted to sleeping in the new surroundings just fine. Sometimes, Takara found herself sitting up at night, just watching the way that Yoko slept. It was peaceful and so soundly, like a child without worries.

'Perhaps that is why I feel so obligated…' Takara thought.

Suddenly a flicker appeared on her branch and she looked up at the boy with the black hair and a white starburst in the center. He was looking back at her, a blank expression on his face.

{What do you want Hiei? Can't someone get some peace around here?}

{I came to check on the girl.}

{Well, she is fine. I'm watching her, now get lost.} Takara growled.

{Hn…Why is it that you are so protective of the water demon?}

Takara stirred out of her mental conversation and made full eye contact with the red hot fire demon. She could see his eyes, the color crimson; full of hate and malice. Even through all that, she could see something more… she could see betrayal and hurting. His soul was filled with an angry fire to wipe out all that had hurt him. Takara pulled her eyes away from Hiei's.

{I protect her from people like you. Who think they can just kill people without consequences and without hurting people who are connected. People like you are so cut off from everything and everyone. Always too afraid to feel a little emotion.}

Takara could feel the fire demon's glare on her. She didn't move, but only breathed in and out. Moving could cause her a serious fight, or worse, she could fall and embarrass herself. From the corner of her eye, Takara watched Hiei flicker away. She spread out on the tree and relaxed. The night was drawing closer as the sun sunk into the horizon.

"Takara! HEY!" A voice called from the ground. Takara looked down to see two familiar shadows standing side by side. She jumped down to the ground and walked over to her friends.

"Harukigi! Mizu! What are you doing here?! I thought you two were on another case in the Makai?" Takara said to her two friends. The girl named Harukigi had mid-length black hair with white and red streaks in it. She wore a red three-quarter length shirt that had fishnets for arms. She had long baggy black pants that reached to the ground. Her indigo colored eyes were wild with amusement as she looked around and hugged Takara.

"That toddler Koenma sent us! What are you doing here with these idiots?" Harukigi asked bluntly. Takara laughed.

'Leave it to her to point out the obvious…' Takara thought.

"Harukigi, you shouldn't talk about Koenma that way." A very distant voice said. Takara looked at her more silent friend, Mizu. She was about Takara's height, if not a little taller. She had long dark brown hair; almost black. Mizu wore a t-shirt with orange and gold glitter on it. Her shorts were a light denim and she wore no belt. Takara could see Mizu's orange eyes glowing in the dark night. She had her side turned to the girls and was busy thinking; like always. Harukigi sighed. Takara thought that the two were an odd partner match when she first met them, but after she and Yoko had fought with them on missions, she had quickly learned that the basis of their fighting style was that there was nothing that they didn't know about each other. Harukigi did most of the talking, but Mizu was all strategy. The girls never said too much to each other in public, giving the impression that they weren't best friends. But anyone who knew the two knew that they were inseparable, and if one of them died on a mission, the other would never come back either. It was a sort of law for them.

"Koenma sent us to help you kick some tail because he knew that these guys couldn't do anything for you." Harukigi joked around. "Honestly though, we are only here to check up on you guys, and Mizu needs to speak with Yoko; though she won't say it." Mizu only looked off into space, ignoring her companion's comments. Takara missed her friends. It had been a while since they had all been together. Harukigi and Mizu were both students at Hideaki High School, but they have been called out to a case in the Makai last month. Harukigi was actually supposed to be in the next year because she was older, but no one believed it. She looked much younger, which was bad to say in her presence.

"It's getting dark and cold, let's go inside. You can meet the idiots…" Takara led the two girls to the front of Genkai's temple and walked in the front doors. The gang stopped what they were doing, and gazed up at the girls.

"Who are the new chicks?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, who was already too busy ogling the girls. Keiko hit him upside the head and he actually hugged her in return. It was still a bittersweet reunion for the two of them.

"Who are these, Takara?" Genkai asked. She had walked into the room as soon as she had felt the energy grow.

"These are friends. Harukigi is a fire demon, and Mizu is a wolf demon. Koenma sent them here to check up on the job the detectives were doing." Takara gave Kurama a nasty stare. Mizu was also looking at the kitsune with an evil glare. Kurama felt a bit nervous about have _two_ demons who wanted to kill in the same temple he was in. Genkai motioned the girls in.

"Koenma mentioned something about visitors today. You'll be sharing a room obviously. How long are you staying?" Genkai asked the two girls, who followed close by.

"Not long, we have important matters to attend to… Thank you for being so generous to us." Mizu spoke quietly. Genkai opened the doors for the girls and they walked in, gave a bow of thanks, and shut the doors. The two girls could hear Genkai walk back down the hall.

"It seems those detectives have some idea of what they are doing." Mizu finally spoke. She smelled the air and noticed that it was full of spirit power. She hoped that it was going to be a cause of further problems by drawing demons to it.

"Yeah, this place radiates energy…" Harukigi agreed. She lay on a futon and closed her eyes. Within moments she was fast asleep. Mizu smiled at her partner and let her sleep. It had been an exhausting journey. They were deep in the Makai gathering information for Koenma's new database. Harukigi was constantly pushing herself to her limits, and Mizu was constantly reminded that her partner was the most important thing to her. Neither had any family, so they became the closest thing to sisters there could ever be. Mizu walked out of the room and closed the door gently, hoping not to wake Harukigi. She found Yoko's room with no trouble and walked to her friend's bedside. Yoko smiled with her eyes closed when Mizu kneeled by her.

"I see, you already knew I was here. How clever." Mizu said. Yoko opened one of her eyes and smiled.

"I sensed when you were with Takara. She's being a good guard dog." Yoko teased. She looked her friend over and noticed that the sign of fatigue was showing on her face.

"Are you resting?" Yoko asked. Mizu looked away, out in space again.

"Occasionally. Harukigi works herself hard, so I try to let her sleep more." Mizu said. Yoko shook her head. Mizu looked at the water demon.

"You can't ever take care of the one you love if you cannot take care of yourself. You should know that by now, Mizu." Yoko spoke softly, sensing that her friend was trying to bring something up to her.

"I came to tell you about something important that I discovered in the Makai." Mizu admitted. Yoko nodded. She knew what it was going to pertain to. It was a special assignment that Koenma had asked Harukigi and Mizu to take over while Takara and Yoko were in the Ningenkai, getting the best help that they could.

"I figured that Koenma would send you, but I have a feeling that you came on your own." Yoko sighed. She sat up and looked at the wolf demon. Mizu faced Yoko and when their eyes met, it seemed like an explosion had hit the room. The energy was thick and it was angry, and Yoko found it hard to control her emotions once more.

"Dammit." Yoko cursed softly. Mizu felt guilty about breaking the news, she hadn't wanted to disappoint, but the facts said what they said. Yoko pulled herself together.

"And you are positive about it? No chance you are wrong?" Yoko almost begged her friend to lie to her. Mizu shook her head.

"I saw him with my own two eyes. There is no possibility. I'm sorry. I know you had hoped for so long." Mizu could feel her own rage boiling over. After all that had happened to the girl before her, she couldn't stand bringing bad news back.

"No. I understand. There was never really a possibility. Thank you, Mizu. I appreciate all the hard work you've done for me." Yoko said; her mind full of thoughts. Mizu sighed, knowing that this was the end of the conversation. She got up slowly, hoping that maybe there was some way to save the conversation. But there wasn't. Yoko let herself fall into the horrible memories and get trapped inside her own little world. As Mizu walked out of the room, Takara came walking down the hall way.

"She's gone in again. I'd give her a couple minutes." Mizu said. Takara growled.

"I don't know why she wants to do this now! She was fine to just keep hiding and to work for Koenma. Now, she wants to go after that asshole! God, it makes me so angry!" Takara cursed. Mizu placed a hand on Takara's arm. The dog demon looked up at Mizu. Her orange eyes were watery and it looked like she was holding in a horrible pain.

"She wants to end it. She has lived with everything for so long, that eventually it starts to consume her; and she knows that unless she finishes this, she'll never be able to live with herself. We are all angry. We want to protect her and we want her to be safe. There is nothing we can do about this though. You won't go against her, and neither will I. As fragile as she may be, we both know that she is not the demon you want to provoke." Mizu warned. Her face was hardening and becoming more rigid as she spoke. Takara straightened up and nodded. She knew what Mizu was talking about and she agreed.

"She's the last person I'd want to make angry." Takara added. Mizu pulled her hand back and walked towards the kitchen to get some food. Takara stood in the hall way, trying to decide what she was going to do when the time really came. She never got around to finishing that thought; she walked into Yoko's room and pulled her back to reality.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ END CHAPTER 6 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YAY! WOOT! I am soooooo happy to have finished this! I feel like this story is better the second time around. I'm making much more complete thoughts! LOL! But honestly, I guess it is easier for me to edit something and make a better story out of a lousy first one. Hahaha. I hope you all like the extra bits I'm adding into the story. I know it changes it a little drastically at times, but I promise that it will come together in the end. You will be so happy! Or maybe I will be… but either way, someone is happy!

Please RE-READ and RE-REVIEW! RE^4!!! WOOT!

Lovels, Bunny


	7. Chapter 7: Love

_**Chapter 7: Love**_

Yoko watched as the sun pulled itself over the horizon slowly, dragging pink and purples with it. Her long hair fell down her back in thick waves, and she brushed it behind her shoulders. The water felt cool to her skin as she dipped her legs all the way in and let her toes feel like they were back on their solid ground.

'It has been a long time since I've thought of home…' Yoko thought.

"Good morning." Kurama's voice came from behind her as he watched her. Yoko turned her head slightly and her eyes caught the morning sun. Kurama's chest tightened and he smiled when he saw her eyes a glow.

"So you are awake, kitsune…" Yoko teased. Kurama sat next to Yoko on the dry ground and they watched the sun wake up the rest of the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Takara shuffled down the hall to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to wake her self up. She found it empty and wondered where Yoko was off to so early in the morning.

'Stupid girl, she could have woken me…' Takara grumbled.

She sat down and took a sip of some coffee. Outside, she heard the faint sounds of metal hitting metal. Takara took her coffee with her as she went to explore the strange sounds of combat that early in the morning.

"Nice!" Takara heard her friend Harukigi yell as she and Hiei separated from close combat practice. Mizu was sitting at the edge of the practice arena, reading a book and occasionally looking over to studying the two fighters. Takara walked over to Mizu and the two made eye contact.

"A bit early, don't ya think?" Takara asked Mizu. The wolf demon shrugged.

"You know Harukigi… she believes in a good round before breakfast." Mizu said. She looked back down to read her book. Takara leaned against the edge of the arena and watched the two fire demons go at it. Both were using only a portion of their strength to fight one another.

"Ya… I know…" Takara mumbled. She watched as Hiei appeared, then disappeared and came lunging at Harukigi with his katana. Harukigi blocked his attacks with her flame daggers, trying to slice him up with quick. Both got in small cuts here and there, but not a single major hit.

'Not that either of them actually is using full strength.' Takara told herself.

"Alright. I think I'm ready for breakfast." Harukigi stopped and tucked her flame daggers back into their holders. Hiei sheathed his katana and stood in the arena.

"You've improved Harukigi…I might have to face you sometime soon" Takara said. Harukigi laughed.

"You know I'll take you on any time, but right now, I'm starving!" Harukigi jumped out of the arena and Mizu walked with her; still reading her book. Takara slumped against the arena and sat on the floor, occasionally sipping her coffee.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked the dog demon. He flitted over to her side and sat down, watching her. Takara was aware of the fire demon, who waited patiently for an answer.

"I heard fighting. Thought it might be important." Takara said. She took a long sip of her coffee and felt a breeze blow her hair to the side and in her face. Around her, she could sense the out doors, just beckoning her to run wild.

"Hnn." Hiei looked out at the forest and over to the temple, where soon everyone would be awake and getting ready to start their days. He and the dog demon sat patiently, wondering who would say something first.

"I feel plenty." Hiei finally said. Takara looked at him confused. He smirked.

"You told me you protected the girl from people like me; those who don't feel and kill because they enjoy it." Hiei reminded the dog demon. Takara nodded, remembering the incident. The Jaganshi looked away again, and Takara studied his profile.

"I feel plenty." Hiei repeated and got up. He walked back to the temple, leaving Takara to take in all he said. She sat there, interested by what the Koorime had said.

'Hmmm…' She thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke and Yoko chased each other around the back yard with rakes as the tantei collected fallen leaves. It was late fall and the trees were basically void of all leaves. Genkai had demanded the "young" get out and rake up all the leaves so that they would stop bothering her. Harukigi and Mizu had left two weeks earlier to finish out their mission in the Makai. The gang was trying to settle into the change of weather. Kuwabara was entertaining Yukina, who was watching Keiko yell at Yusuke and Yoko to stop trying to kill each other and to start working. Kurama noticed Hiei and Takara working on their own separate pile.

'Seems he and the dog demon are spending more silent time together…' Kurama mentioned.

'Perhaps there is more than silence that is passing between them…' Youko suggested. Kurama shrugged.

"Oi! Kurama! Come help us you lazy kitsune!" Yusuke yelled as he and Yoko raked up a giant pile of leaves. Keiko smiled at Yusuke, who ran his hands through the strands of her hair that stuck out from under her cap.

"Attention!" Botan called as she came running out of the temple doors with a note in her hand. Yoko looked up from the pile of leaves she was busy with.

"Is he here already?" Yoko asked the ferry woman. Botan frowned and Takara laughed.

"How did you know?" Botan asked.

"You'll have to forgive her Botan; Yoko generally gets a good sense on someone's emotions and then guesses from there. She's sneaky like that." Takara smiled. Yoko looked at her best friend and fighting partner; who stood very close to the fire demon.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Koenma's here!" Botan said. Everyone started to head inside, except for Yoko and Kurama, who finally got the chance to talk.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Kurama." Yoko teased. Kurama nodded, noting that it had been exactly three weeks since they had last seen each other. He had thought about the water demon for every day since he had last seen her though.

"Finals and my family." Kurama told her. Yoko nodded. The kitsune pulled her into a tight hug and it caught Yoko off guard. The kitsune held her gently and she relaxed into it. Kurama smelt Yoko's shampoo and he wound his hands in her hair. She was small and soft; just what he had imagined her like.

"Okay, you can let me go; I promise I'm not going any where." Yoko smiled. She grabbed the rake and walked with the kitsune back towards the temple. The rake stayed outside as the two youkai entered and joined the rest of the tantei, who were sitting around the table with the prince of the Reikai.

"Nice of you two to join us." Koenma said. Yoko smiled and Kurama nodded. Both of them sat down and waited for what the prince had to say.

"Since you are all here now, I've got your basic info for your next mission." Koenma looked at Yoko. He gauged how tense she looked, but what ever feelings the water demon was having, she was keeping them buried.

"Go on." Yusuke said. Koenma nodded.

"We've got confirmation that Raidon is staying at his palace in the Kazekai." Koenma replied. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Kazekai? What the hell is that?" Koenma sighed. He didn't want to have to go through all of the explaining.

"OH! I read the book! It's all in The Creation of The Makai! I know about it!" Botan said excitedly. Yoko nodded and she felt Takara looking at her determinedly.

"Well, before the Makai was one, it was broken up into five different sections. The Kazekai, Mizukai, Koorikai, Hikai, and Tsuchikai. Each one of those was known for its own breed of demons." Botan counted off her finger tips as she said each section. Yoko followed intently, listening to what history would say.

"Uhm, eventually they became the Makai… I'm just not sure how. The book doesn't really explain…" Botan finished. Yoko cleared her throat.

"It ended when the Mizukai sunk and the Kazekai rose about the Koorikai." She said. Kurama looked at her surprised.

"How do you know this?" Kurama asked her.

"Legend." Yoko quickly answered.

"Yes, it is." Koenma replied. "But the point is that we now know where Raidon is, and once we can figure out a way for you all to be up there, we will let you know." Koenma said. The tantei nodded, but it didn't seem like much to go on.

"To be honest, we've really been kept in the dark about this mission, and it feels a little fishy…" Yusuke said, once Botan and Koenma had left. Genkai looked at Kurama.

"It does. The limited information that we've been given seems mysterious. Though Yusuke, you yourself have worked with less information before…" Kurama reminded him. Yusuke sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Good point." Yusuke gave up. Yoko stood up and yawned.

"I hate to say it, but we've been sitting here for a while, and I'm getting extremely tired, so I think I'll head in for a nap." She said. Takara eyed her suspiciously, but let it go when everyone told her to go lay down. Yoko walked down to her room and closed the door behind her.

"It's almost time…" Yoko reminded herself. Her heart pulsed and she could feel her body want to stretch out to its appropriate form.

'My human body isn't going to be able to hold me much longer…' She reminded herself. Carefully, she laid down on the futon and closed her eyes, letting the soft fall sun fill the room. It was getting to be a lot of work to make it through half the day. The door opened and Takara walked in. She shut the door behind her right away and kneeled down beside the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Yoko sighed and shook her head.

"I need to finish this soon." She told her fighting partner.

"I know." Takara pushed Yoko's bangs back so she could see the deep blue eyes that were the reason she was living. Yoko smiled and closed them, letting her self fall asleep.

'I wish this was some other way… I can't bear to see you in pain.' Takara thought to herself. 'It won't be much longer… I'll kill him myself if I have to.'

OKAY! DONE!

Please re-read and re-review to give me some encouragement!

I know this is a totally different chapter, not anything like my old chapter 7, but I assure you, it is BETTER for the story. Besides… I've still got copies of the old chapter 7 if anyone gets REALLY pissy about it. LOL.

Yoko: *huggles Bunny* LOVELS!

Bunny: AWWW… my character lovels me. =]

Leave me the LOVIN'!


	8. Chapter 8: Pillow

_**Chapter 8: Pillow**_

Kurama rolled over onto his side and cuddled close to the warm pillow. It was fluffy and soft, like velvet. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at the dark room. In front of him were a familiar set of ocean eyes. They were sleepy and only half lidded. Kurama's emerald green eyes went wide when he realized someone was in bed with him.

"Hi Kurama…." The soft voice quietly said; barely audible. Kurama just stared into the eyes, remembering the feeling of drowning. The figure blinked slowly and waited for an answer.

"Yoko… what are you doing in my bed?" Kurama stared at her. She smiled in the dark and Kurama could finally make out her figure. Her long black hair was draped over her cheek and onto her side. She was staring into the darkness that surrounded them both.

"Takara was in a bad mood and kicked me out of the room. You were right next door…I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept with you." Yoko cooed. She watched the kitsune for a response. Upon hearing her last words, Kurama felt a sudden rush.

'Sleep with someone, you've come to the RIGHT PLACE!' Youko yelled in joy.

'Knock it off! Listen, she just needs the other futon… but she looks so comfy…'

'TOLD YA! Let her stay Kurama!' Youko purred.

Kurama wondered where his rational side was when he actually needed it the most. He smiled inwardly when he thought about Yoko spending the night in his room, but decided that the other futon was probably a better idea so Youko wouldn't be tempted to pounce.

"That's fine. There is ano…" Kurama began to tell her about the other futon when Yoko snuggled up to his chest, yawning tiredly. Her warm breath against his chest made him shiver. Yoko grabbed hold of Kurama's unbuttoned shirt and rested her head against his bare chest. He studied her as she slipped off into a deep sleep. He went to close his eyes when Yoko's arm came flying out of no where. Kurama caught it and noticed Yoko's face contort for a second and her hand pull tighter at his shirt. He worried she would pull it off.

"Violent sleeper…" Kurama sighed and rested her arm down. She was silent and cold against his warm chest. Yoko was making him nervous, even in her sleep. Although he was more nervous about someone walking in and seeing them like that.

"Good night, Yoko." Kurama said softly, so as not to wake her; though he was sure she wouldn't wake, even if he tried very hard. Yoko let go of Kurama's shirt, but rested her cold hand against his bare chest. Kurama was cold by her touch, but he closed his eyes and ignored it, falling into a deep and pleasant sleep almost immediately.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE NEXT MORNING ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Takara had woken up that morning to an empty room. She yawned and remembered a slight disagreement between her and her partner in which she told the water demon to sleep in a different room. Takara didn't however; think that Yoko would stay away all night. Quickly, Takara put on a fresh pair of clothes and started to search the outside of the temple for her best friend. She even checked the bathroom and the kitchen. As she neared the fox's bedroom, she sniffed and recognized her friend's scent. It was a little TOO close to the fox's.

Takara kicked down the door, causing everyone to come running to see what the hell was going on. Kurama opened his eyes quickly and shot straight up.

"YOU DIRTY FOX! LET HER GO!! I WILL KILL YOU!!" Genkai and Hiei were holding her back so that she didn't get violent and kill the kitsune. Yusuke walked over to the still sleeping water-demon.

"What's going on Kurama?" Yusuke grinned, letting Kurama know what HE thought happened last night. Kurama glared at his friend and decided to otherwise ignore his friend's glances. He touched Yoko's shoulder and the water demon's eyes opened slowly.

"Morning…" A deep voice said. Yoko tried hard to focus her eyes so that she could see well. There seemed to be a lot of energy coming from the room she was in. When she could see clearly, she saw Kurama and Yusuke above her. She rolled over and saw Hiei and Genkai holding Takara back. Yukina and Kuwabara were standing in the door way with Keiko.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Yoko asked as she rubbed her eyes. Takara growled and was still yelling at the kitsune, threatening him a thousand horrible deaths. Yoko looked at Takara and then back at Kurama.

"I didn't… Did I??" Yoko asked discreetly. Kurama shook his head no. Relief came flooding over her and she fell back on the futon. She had slept so well that she barely remembered her own name. Takara's dog ears had popped out now and she was on the verge of totally transformation.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOX!!!" Takara screamed, not understanding what was going on. Yoko sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She motioned for Genkai and Hiei to follow her with Takara. Kurama allowed himself to sit back down on the futon.

"Haven't got her yet huh? Too bad…" Yusuke whispered in the kitsune's ear. All of a sudden, Kurama's face went bright red. Yukina and Botan were giggling and Kuwabara was looking confused. Kurama sighed and looked away. Everyone filed back out the door, and Yusuke managed to fix enough of the door that Kurama had privacy to change. Kurama looked out the window and focused on the clouded sky.

'Hmm…' He thought to himself.

'Last night was fun!' Youko squealed. Kurama shook his head.

'It was a one time deal; don't get your tails in a bunch.' Kurama shut out the Youko's pouting.

"Hnn. Interesting morning." Hiei said as he parted the door. Kurama thought it was a strange way to enter someone's room. He noticed his friend lingered longer than normal.

"Something on your mind Hiei?" Kurama decided that was a broad enough subject starter.

"Hnn." Hiei replied, looking down at his feet; trying to figure out how to bring up the subject.

"Is it Takara?" Kurama asked slyly, seeing the panic in Hiei's eyes once he mentioned the dog demon. Hiei tried to hide it, but didn't so quickly, leaving it open for discussion.

"You and her are spending a lot of time together. It is noticeable." Kurama mentioned. Hiei looked at his fighting partner.

"What does she think of me?" Hiei asked the fox. Kurama shook his head.

"Why don't you ask her? Sometimes the answer is more obviously than you think…" Kurama thought of how he felt about the water demon. He wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet, but perhaps the dog demon had warmed up to Hiei and was willing to say it out right. Only one way to know, and he would leave that up to Hiei.

"Hnn. Fox… what really happened last night? With that water demon…?" Hiei trailed off. Kurama's head snapped around and his face was bright red as he looked at his friend nervously and with embarrassment. Hiei had never asked a question like that before…

"Well, Takara and her apparently got into a fight and she came in and I was going to offer her the other futon and she fell asleep and… and… and uh…" Kurama tried to stop blabbing, but he found himself trying to defend his good name. Or at least the one he was maintaining as a human. Kurama would not speak for Youko. He was another problem all in itself.

"To be honest- nothing. Nothing happened." Kurama finished. Hiei decided that it was a good enough story for him, and he didn't push for more answers, not that he had the questions. Kurama sighed and they both walked out of the door, towards the kitchen for breakfast.

YAY! Another chapter re-completed!

I actually split this chapter in two because it was

a.) long

b.) complicated and

c.) both

So I decided that I could just cut it in half and it would be okay. But now I have to come up with another chapter title… which always baffles me. Oh well… I am trying to move the plot along more.

We will see what happens. =]

Lovels, Bunny!


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

_**Chapter 9: Attack**_

Takara sat patiently in her room; awaiting the arrival of her best friend with dinner. The sky was still light, but the dog demon's stomach was growling ferociously. She sat and waited, but quickly grew impatient and decided she should investigate. Takara had been confined to her room after her little "incident" with that damnable fox.

'There is no way in hell I'm ever forgiving him…. Or myself…' Takara growled. It seemed that despite all her best warnings to her fighting partner, that Yoko had grown attached to the kitsune. The two of them had been spending more time alone lately, and Takara growled at the thought of what the stupid fox was saying to distract her partner.

"Stupid fox." Takara pouted as she crept closer to the door. Takara slide the thin door open and checked the halls for her "guard." Hiei had been set to monitor her the past days after she tried to kill Kurama. Although it was a good chance to watch the Jaganshi, she rather liked her privacy, and hated the fact that he was watching her like a baby-sitter.

'Not that Hiei would know what that is….' Takara laughed to herself.

"Coast clear!" Takara set one of her toes in the all way and felt a light tap on her shoulders. She growled and turned around fast to see Hiei standing there, looking at her. He had his "not a chance" look in his eyes and Takara growled at him. Her ears were on the verge of popping and she knew she had to get out of the temple.

"Back into the room." Hiei demanded. Takara started to glow bright silver and Hiei decided to back up, knowing very well what was coming next. The glow turned into a mist and surrounded her body, changing it into a silver dog. Hiei looked at Takara and pointed back into the room; with much less conviction.

"Hnn…I appreciate a good chase." Hiei remarked. Takara's dog ears twitched and she ran down the hall way and out the door with Hiei following her close. He followed her until she escaped into a Makai portal, obviously off to find her friends.

'She'll be back.' Hiei told himself.

"Hiei, where is Taka?" A small voice said from behind him. Hiei turned around to face Yoko, who was holding a small container full of food that she had just bought. Hiei walked towards her and examined her fully. He took a good look at the girl that Kurama was after; after all, Hiei was sure that he had never known a human who could resist Youko's AND Kurama's charm.

"Hnn." Hiei grunted. Her long black hair was lying at her sides and occasionally flowing in the breeze. She was staring at him like he was going to save the world; full of hope. Her deep aqua eyes held so many expressions, each over lapping the other. He found it hard to look into those eyes. They seemed so pure and faithful; something Hiei wasn't used to. He seriously doubted her ability to protect herself.

"Hiei, you don't look so hot… Are you okay?" Yoko asked, taking a step towards the Koorime. Hiei reminded himself of the embarrassing ice cream incident in which Yoko had clearly established herself as the motherly type.

"I'm fine." Hiei gave her a straight answer for once in his life. Yoko's eyes widened and she stepped back. Hiei looked at her with annoyance. If she was playing some strange game, he wasn't finding it funny. For a second, she looked like she was in fear, and then all of a sudden, she ran towards Hiei; her body quicker than expected and when she dropped the fresh food on the ground, she yelled; "GET DOWN!!!"

Hiei didn't have time to look back as Yoko threw herself on him. A loud shot split through the air and Yoko hit the ground with Hiei under her. The Koorime felt the energy a few yards away and quickly lifted the water demon off of him. The energy disappeared, but Hiei found that he was covered in blood. He couldn't feel any wounds on his body, and when he felt blood drip onto him again, he saw Yoko hold her stomach and groan in pain. Hiei's face was full of shock; he hadn't even felt the energy behind him until it was too late. Yoko's blood seemed to be all over and Hiei could sense that she needed major help.

'KURAMA! HELP! ANYONE! HELP!' Hiei yelled mentally to the Tantei. He even wished the dimwitted Kuwabara was there to help; though he would never say it out loud. Hiei held on to Yoko tighter as she lost more and more blood. Her knees were getting week and Hiei pulled her into his arms like a rag doll. He held her head up and met her eyes. When their gazes met, Hiei could see that she had no sense of fear or regret in her eyes.

"You… You okay?" Her voice faded and she closed her eyes. Hiei felt his body aching to let go of her, not just because nature decided they could not touch, but because he had not been prepared for the fear and worry that comes from holding the person who saved your life and then was slowly dying. Every second stretched into an hour, and Hiei barely noticed when five shadows ran towards him and took the girl from his arms. He didn't seem to remember handing her off. He was stuck on the thought that she hadn't been scared for herself, she had been protecting him. It was startling to him.

"Hiei, what happened!?" A familiar voice asked, shaking the slightly catatonic Koorime. Hiei looked up at saw Yusuke. Yusuke bent down towards where Hiei was sitting, covered in blood. Kuwabara was over in the woods, throwing up. Hiei could feel the girl's blood all over him. Having it on him made him feel nauseous. As he stood up and took off his cape, Hiei could see the puddles of cherry red that had fallen onto the grass. It looked like paint, not like blood from the water demon's body. On his chest was blood, outlining his muscles. He tried to wipe it off, but it felt like it was still there.

"This is… horrifying…" Kuwabara managed to say as he wobbled back over towards where the other two guys were standing.

"This blood, it's so thick…" Hiei reported to the detectives. Yusuke touched a small bit on Hiei's cape and immediately pulled back. He flung his fingers around, trying to get the blood off. Kuwabara did the same, with the same reaction.

"What the HELL is this STUFF??" Yusuke said as he tried to wipe the blood off on a clean part of Hiei's cape. Hiei looked less than thrilled about the detective ruining his cape more. The weight of the blood seemed to stick for a long time; the more on, the longer the feeling stayed. It was like a heavy jam; sticky and thick. Hiei desperately wanted a shower.

"I don't think this is just regular blood…" Hiei said. The two detectives looked at the Jaganshi.

"WHAT?!"

Yoko: Am I dead?

Takara: No. *glares at Bunny*

Koenma: Botan, do we have the papers in my office?

Botan: Well, I guess we do, but… this is Yoko… does she REALLY die??

Bunny: BOTAN!!*sweat drop* DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!

Kurama: She better not die damnit! It's getting to the good part! She'll confess her love for me and I'll love her and we can be together forever!!! *goes on, but everyone stops listening*

Bunny: Hopeless Romantic……..

Takara: Hopeless……..

Yoko: Less……


	10. Chapter 10: Blood

Hiei: Bunny doesn't own us, and we like it that way….

_**Chapter 10: Blood**_

The morning sun was just peaking above the horizon when an exhausted shadowed pair showed up at a certain temple. They tried to catch their breath as they entered the temple and walked down the hall to a certain room.

The door opened and Takara looked up to see who was disturbing her friend.

"Oh, Takara… you look so tired…" Harukigi said as she plopped down next to her friend. Takara hugged the girl tightly and felt her heart breaking. This had been the exact thing she was afraid of.

"Harukigi, she looks so… so fragile… She just won't … she won't wake up!" Takara tried her best to hold her tears in, but they seemed to be leaking out anyway. Harukigi placed her arms around Takara and held the dog demon close, feeling her own emotions starting to lose control. Mizu stepped forward and assessed the injuries. She pulled any sort of consciousness out of the situation and just did what she knew to do. Takara and Harukigi watched as Mizu checked every bandage and looked at the wound.

"Takara, you must know that Yoko isn't dumb enough to just let an enemy attack her and Hiei." Mizu said once she had gotten a good estimation of what was going on. Takara picked up her head and looked at the wolf demon. Her orange eyes were furious and the stream of consciousness had returned to her head.

"No. She isn't like that." Takara agreed. Harukigi eyes her partner suspiciously.

"She must have known this person then." Harukigi answered. Takara shook her head.

"It is just us, we are the only ones who…." Takara cut herself short. Her eyes were wide with fear when she looked at her two friends.

"Someone who she thought was good, but by time she realized that he was bad, he was…"

"Already launching Wind Blades." Mizu finished Harukigi's sentence. Takara growled.

"But… It can't be him… Not… Yasashiku…" Takara softly said, afraid that perhaps saying the name may bring more physical harm. Mizu nodded. Harukigi scooted closer to Yoko to get a better look at her.

"You stupid girl, don't you realize that you can't get revenge from the grave?" Harukigi said, squeezing Yoko's hand softly. Takara sighed, remembering how hard Yukina, Botan, and Kurama had worked to quickly heal Yoko's injuries. Even though all three worked so hard, Genkai had to pry them all away from Yoko once they could do no more. Especially the kitsune.

"DAMN! Why does she have to protect us all?!" Takara yelled. Mizu kneeled down and pushed Yoko's bangs to the side.

"That stupid fire-demon should have protected her! Koenma actually trusts him??!!" Harukigi growled. The older girl clenched her fists. She couldn't believe that the Koorime hadn't felt Yasashiku's energy.

"No, Yasashiku only wanted to injure her. She must have thought that he would hurt the Koorime." Mizu, sensing the appropriate amount of time had passed, took off the bandages from Yoko's stomach. A fine silver- blue sparkling line ran across her stomach. It was glowing and the scars were disappearing.

"Her blood line comes in handy." Harukigi commented to her partner.

'She protected him for me…' Takara cried to herself. 'Oh god, if only I hadn't gone and been so dramatic!! I was so selfish and now… now she's hurt…' Takara felt like screaming at herself. Mizu looked out the window pensively while Takara and Harukigi stared at Yoko's still slightly bandaged figure.

"How much longer can we keep this a secret from the Tantei?" Takara asked. Harukigi shrugged.

"She didn't want them to know unless it truly became a serious situation."

"I would think this counts as serious." Mizu said. The three girls decided to grab a cup of strong coffee. The wandered out of the room and slowly closed the door as they made their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Takara caught sight of Hiei. The fire demon was putting away dishes from the sink. A task that seemed so below him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Takara rested her chin on Hiei's shoulder. She sighed and hugged him tight.

'I owe Yoko more than my life now. I owe her my happiness too….' Takara thought to herself as she felt the warmth of the fire demon's skin. Hiei didn't move away from the dog demon; he allowed it and continued to wash the dishes. She didn't mind, it was his silent way of agreeing with her.

"Later." Takara said, promising time for questions later, before she let go of the fire demon's neck. She traced her fingers around his neck, leaving him with a small shiver down his back. When everyone was out of the kitchen, Hiei allowed himself to smile. He wasn't sure were it came from, but he couldn't help it.

'I've won.' He said to himself. He wasn't really sure why she wanted him, but he was determined to make sure she stayed with him the rest of their youkai lives.

"Another shot bartender!!" Came the voice of a moron that Hiei knew quite well. Kuwabara stumbled into the kitchen with Yusuke and Kurama under his arms. Kuwabara was staggering like he… like he…

"Had too many drinks…" Yusuke laughed. Kurama sighed and say the big guy down.

"What really happened Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely as he took a seat. He had already had a hell of a day with Yoko's attack. Kurama's energy and patience were wearing thin. Hiei could clearly sense it.

"Weell, Kuwabara said that he felt bad about what happened today, so I told him there was a cup of coke on the counter, and that he could have some. I didn't know he would drink the WHOLE DAMNED THING!!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and got defensive. Hiei and Kurama knew that it wasn't just a coke; it was a rum and coke: Yusuke's mom's favorite drink of the month.

"I was listening to the girl's talking. She's from the Royal Blood Line." Hiei said once everyone was cooled down and he was sure they were all listening. Kurama looked up from the table and straight down the hall. Kuwabara was too drunk to listen, and Yusuke just sat at the table. The three boys weren't exactly sure what that mean for them, but it was important.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked. The three of them remained silent and ignored Kuwabara's outrageous comments. Hiei nodded. Kurama got up and walked down the hall to go check on Yoko. Yusuke gave a long sigh once the kitsune was out of hearing range.

"He is so love-sick. I've never seen him this bad before…" Yusuke teased.

"He's fine…" Hiei said. Yusuke didn't seem too sure with the answer Hiei gave, but didn't press on with other ideas. Yusuke lifted Kuwabara off the ground and dragged him down the hall to his room. Hiei flitted away, to go do some more "spying" on a certain dog demon he knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - DOWN THE HALL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama stared at the door for a few minutes before he finally opened it. Quickly he crept inside and sat down by her side. Her body looked pale and close to death. Her heart beat was strong as Kurama placed his hand on hers. Yoko opened her eyes slightly. He smiled when she looked at him.

"Hi…" Yoko quietly said, not sure she had the strength to talk. Kurama smiled. Yoko closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them again.

"Kurama….I….We….Hiei…and then…" Yoko started talking in jumbles, one idea over another. Kurama held a hand to silence her, and she stopped talking. Kurama felt Youko's murderous rage boiling inside his body. He sighed and grabbed Yoko's hand to silence it too. He kissed her hand softly.

"Slow now." Kurama reminded Yoko. She swallowed and tried to begin again.

"I was looking for Taka. I found Hiei who was outside, so…I thought she left for the Makai." Yoko started. "A portal opened behind Hiei, and… and… HE stepped out. I didn't know what he wanted and I didn't want Hiei to get hurt… I jumped in front of the attack so Hiei would be okay… Oh god, I thought he would kill Hiei! I couldn't live with that, Kurama!" Yoko had tears flowing down her cheeks. Kurama scooped her up carefully and held her close. She clung to him and held on tightly. Her body was warm; an odd feeling compared to her generally ice-y touch. The feeling of her hands on Kurama's back was comforting. Yoko sobbed until she could hardly breathe, almost gasping for air. Kurama picked up her face and looked at her square in the eyes. Her glitter blue eyes stared straight into him, devouring what ever hatred or fear he had. Kurama realized that it was the first time he had ever seen Yoko cry; and it wasn't even about herself.

"Kurama…." Yoko began, but stopped when he moved his face close to hers. She blinked and stared into his green eyes, so full of warmth and love.

'This is so wrong…. Emotional investment… what am I doing, crying in front of you kitsune?? What am I thinking....?' Yoko thought to herself. She bridged the rest of the gap between Kurama and herself. Their lips touched softly and Kurama gently pulled Yoko's face forward with his right hand. She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling the stress melt away with just a kiss. Their lips parted for a moment, and Yoko opened her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy. She had never been kissed so passionately before. Kurama smiled and laid Yoko back down on the futon. Yoko pouted and Kurama laid himself next to her.

"Were you… uhm…. Were you…?" Yoko began, afraid that if she said the wrong thing, it would scare the kitsune; who in her knowledge, was well known for his "reputation" with the ladies. Kurama closed his eyes, and Yoko thought he was going to sleep, so she cuddled close.

"Was I scared to death that I might lose you?" Kurama asked plain as day. Yoko nodded yes. Kurama thought for a moment and said:

"Yes." He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke and then looked back at Yoko. She was sleeping, cuddled up next to him. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and followed suit into the darkness of sleep.

PLEASE RE-READ AND RE-REVIEW!!

Thanks!

I lovels all my fansies!!


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

_**Chapter 11: Plan**_

A portal opened in the forest of Genkai's temple, revealing a young looking man and a girl with long blond hair. Both of them looked at each other softly and scanned the temple and its surroundings. The forests shaded them well, and they stood just beyond any youkai's ability to sense energy.

"These demon warnings won't help…" The young man said to the girl, who clung to his arm tightly. She was shorter than him and wore a flowing lilac dress. He looked down at her gentle face, with her bangs in her eyes. She gazed at him with priceless brown eyes.

"Should I go get them, honey?" She asked in a little girl voice. The young man thought about it for a minute but decided against it. He shook his head and brushed her bangs slightly. There wasn't a chance he was going to risk her safety. Quickly he pulled her in front of him and kneeled down to match her height, even though she was slightly taller at that point.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you Gwen. You know that. If they were to suspect what we were up to, they would kill you on the spot; even if you are only human…" The young man said to his loving companion. At the mention of her mortality, Gwen recoiled from the young man's grip.

"Yasashiku, you know that I didn't choose my life. I can't help if I'm a human, just like you can't help being who you are; like you couldn't help falling in love with me…" Gwen felt Yasashiku's hand on her arm. She turned around to face him.

"Yes, that is true. I'm sorry. But we have to get the girl and return to Master before he gets angry. Stay here, Gwen. Please." Yasashiku begged. Gwen pouted but nodded. Yasashiku stood up and kissed the girl's forehead. He felt the wind gathering around him and decided that he wouldn't have long before The One would sense him. He stepped towards the temple, and there was an explosion of energy in the air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoko screamed from inside the room. Kurama ran down the hall and dropped the tray of food he had been carrying for her. When he reached the room, Yoko was stumbling out of bed, holding her head and doubled over. He reached her side when Takara entered the room with Hiei close behind. Kurama placed his hand on her head and he could feel her burning up. Her eyes were wide open and glowing bright blue. The blue aura enveloped her and she stopped screaming. When the aura faded, Yoko was in her demon form, ready to fight.

"Yoko! What is going on?!" Kurama asked the water demon. She looked around the room and then settled on Takara.

"He's here, Takara. He's here." Yoko said quickly. Takara's dog ears popped out and Hiei stepped to the side, knowing exactly what was going on. Takara nodded and the two of them ran out of the temple, a silver mist following Takara and slowly changing her into her demon form. Kurama and Hiei followed close behind, not sure who was finally at the temple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko and Takara rushed out the back door and stopped when they could clearly see their target ahead. He was sleek, tall, and had a gorgeous look to him. His hair was a rich brown with wild blond high lights. He wore giant armor pads on his shoulders. Yoko could clearly remember the deep green eyes that were set deep into his face. Takara twitched her demon tail as she pulled an arrow from her case and set it in her bow. The two of them stared back at Yasashiku, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"What the fuck is going on!? You start the party with out us?!" Yusuke yelled as he and the rest of the Tantei came running out of the house, ready to fight. The four boys situated themselves in front of the girls. Takara put down her bow when she saw Hiei draw his Katana.

"Why are you interfering!?" Takara growled. She wasn't about to let her pride get hurt. Hiei didn't answer; he just waited for the call.

"Step out of the way weaklings; I'm here for the princess." Yasashiku said. No one looked surprised at the mention of princesses.

'Everyone knows??' Yoko yelled.

"You gotta get through us first you scum bag!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama's hand behind his back was growing a rose, preparing for an attack. Yoko stared at that hand, and she hated it for the power it held over her. Yasashiku laughed and moved his hands in circles, drawing the wind in and making razor edged rings.

"Oh no! You'll have to get through my Wind Blades before you can say that AGAIN!" Yasashiku laughed and threw the Wind Blades. Kuwabara was the first to move; his Spirit Sword was out and ready. He was light on his foot and quickly chopped down two of the three rings. The third ring boomeranged and sliced right into his leg as he hit the ground. Kuwabara grabbed his leg and screamed. Yoko darted out towards him as Yusuke and Hiei went after Yasashiku.

"Stop it! This is MY fight!" Yoko screamed. Her hands were glowing blue as everyone looked at her.

'This is my fight. No one is dying for me today. I'll paralyze them if I have to…'

"Ouch!" Kuwabara grabbed his leg as blood flowed over his fingers and onto the ground. Takara jumped in front of Yoko and drew her arrows. She fired a few at the next set of Wind Blades that Yasashiku launched. Hiei and Yusuke ignored the plea to stop. Kurama was calculating his attacks in between Hiei's and Yusuke's. No paid attention to Yoko's warnings, including herself.

"Kuwabara, hold still." Yoko demanded. She kneeled down and looked at the gash in the leg. Her hands fell over his leg and they glowed for a moment, patching together the gashes and fixing the skin without a trace of damage. Kuwabara looked at Yoko when she finished and saw the fatigue it had caused her.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said. Yoko shook her head.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. I've got to fight now, stay out of my way." Yoko warned. He gulped and backed away. She got up and wobbled slightly. Takara went to steady her, but Yoko glared. She fixed herself into a fighting position as Yusuke and Kurama flew down into the ground by where Hiei was already sitting with a gash over his shoulder.

"Nice show princess, but we have to leave. You might as well hurry this up or your friends will die!" Yasashiku laughed. He multiplied his rings this time, totaling twelve, and shot them all towards everyone except Yoko. Her eyes went wide. Yasashiku smiled mischievously, as if to say, 'Who will you save Princess, and who will you let die?' Yoko knew she had no choice; she would have to unleash some of The One.

"ENOUGH!" Yoko screamed as she threw her hands out. Each ring froze and exploded in its place. The blue explosions on each grew bigger and a blue explosion of light came from Yoko's own body. Everyone braced for impact and shielded their eyes. Yasashiku stopped his laughing. He knew there was no saving himself now that he had woken her.

"YOKO!?!" Takara screamed in the clearing mist. She couldn't see anything as she got on her knees, trying to find her fighting partner.

'I've seen this attack before….' Takara shook uncontrollably. If what was happening was similar to the last time she had seen this attack; she knew her life was in danger. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her close. She tried to fight it, but a pair of red eyes met hers and she grabbed hold of the body before her. Hiei held her close as he undid the bandana on his Jagan and freed it. He could sense everyone; alive. But something was seriously wrong with Yoko. The mist finally cleared out and the two of them could see a swirling vortex of energy surrounding Yoko. Her body was hunched over and she was covering her ears and screaming.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Yusuke asked as he found the fire demon and the dog demon. Both of them looked worried. Kurama watched as Yoko battled the vortex.

"No… please no!" Yoko's soft voice cried out for help.

"HAHAHA!" Another voice cried from within her. Kurama's heart went cold when he heard the other voice escape from Yoko's lips. Quickly he got to his feet and ran towards her.

"Yoko!" He yelled. Takara quickly grabbed her bow and shot an arrow at the kitsune.

"Stay away from her! She is a different person!!" Takara yelled at the fox. Kurama dodged the arrow and stopped.

"I don't want to….!!" Yoko fell to the ground and screamed. Kurama felt the energy grow and saw that Yoko was shaking.

'What is going on?!' Kurama asked Hiei.

'Something is wrong.'

'Ask your girlfriend!' Kurama yelled at his fighting partner, whose companion was perfectly unharmed.

'Hnn.'

"What is going on with her?" Hiei asked Takara, who had a look of terror in her eyes. He had never seen the stubborn and strong dog demon to look so afraid of her own fighting partner.

"_She_'s breaking through…" Takara whispered to herself. Hiei barely caught it before he saw Yoko stand up. Her body was longer, each of her limbs was leaner and stronger. His Jagan was working on overload.

"Her hair…" Yusuke pointed out. The strange new Yoko had long, bushy, and wavy hair that passed her waist.

"Yoko, come back!" Takara shouted, afraid that perhaps it was too late. The new Yoko looked over at Takara.

"No." Takara gasped. Yoko's eyes were a menacing, churning ocean blue. They had evil in them, and Takara could see that they were out for blood. Takara searched her friend's face for the markings, but she found none. Her body relaxed slightly, knowing that Yoko wasn't completely gone.

"Come on Princess… I'll let them live if you just come with me… He's waiting!" Yasashiku said as he walked forward. Yoko disappeared and then reappeared before Yasashiku, clasping her hand around the young man's throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you all…?? I'm not going back to claim the throne! Do I have to spell it in your BLOOD!?" Yoko smirked as she closed her hands tighter on the man's throat. Yasashiku's eyes never wavered.

"Con…vince….me…" He choked out. Yoko's eyes flickered and she dropped Yasashiku. The vortex surrounded her and she screamed again. Yasashiku grabbed Yoko and she fought against him. Kurama and Yusuke rushed in to help. Takara grunted as she tried to rise to her feet, she looked down and noticed that one of the wind blades had exploded onto her leg. It was bleeding and it finally started to hurt.

"Don't." Hiei growled. He wasn't going to let Takara sacrifice herself to a cause that others would fight for her. She looked up at him and nodded, understanding that he would help Yoko as much as he could.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kurama threatened Yasashiku. He sent his rose whip flying at the demon. Yasashiku laughed and grabbed Yoko. She struggled to fight him without the whirling vortex and without her strange power up. He smirked and snapped the Rose Whip with his Wind Blade Dagger. Kurama growled. Yoko felt her hair recede, and although she was in a very problematic situation, she was happy to be released from that hell.

"How about this?!" Yasashiku laughed as he pulled Yoko to his lips and kissed the water demon roughly. Kurama felt a familiar ache to kill build up in him. Yusuke could sense Kurama's energy change to a familiar and deadly youkai.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled as his energy shot Yasashiku and knocked him away from Yoko, who pulled herself away. It was a risky choice, but he wasn't about to let anyone die in Genkai's back yard. Yoko took a second to spit on the ground a couple times. Kurama noticed that she looked like she was going to be sick.

"How about this to convince you!!!" Yoko yelled as she produced little spheres that looked like giant water droplets. They surrounded the already wounded Yasashiku. He backed into one, setting it off. The droplet exploded like a bomb, hitting Yasashiku square in the back. The demon kept stepping into them, until one hit his head. He fell to the ground. Once he was down, Kurama ran to Yoko, who was clutching her chest.

"Gwen…" The fallen warrior mumbled. Yoko looked at the demon and noticed that there was movement in the bushes. Suddenly, a little blond hair girl popped out and came running over to Yasashiku.

"Yasashiku!!" She screamed and ran by her companion's side. She lifted his bleeding head into her lap.

"Oh god. OH GOD! Please don't DIE!" Gwen cried. She looked up at Yoko, who returned the gaze. "PLEASE HELP! He was only following Raidon's orders! Raidon told him we could be happy in the Makai together if only he brought you back! He just wanted me to be happy! PLEASE HELP!" Gwen continued to cry, rocking back and forth as Yasashiku bled out. Yoko walked over to the human and stood over the dying youkai.

"Alright. I'll help." Yoko agreed. Takara growled.

"He just tried to KILL YOU!!! How can you agree to HELP SAVE HIS LIFE!?" Takara yelled at her partner. Yoko didn't look back at her friend. She kneeled down in front of Gwen and tapped the girl on the forehead. Gwen's head fell forward and she went limp; like she was asleep. The blood stopped flowing from Yasashiku, and Kurama could see that he was healing. Yoko watched as both of them opened their eyes at the same time.

"Yoko…?" Yasashiku said. His voice was softer, gentler. Gwen hugged him carefully, happy that he was alive.

"So your companion tells me that you've fallen under Raidon's spell. You should thank her for saving your life." Yoko said slowly. Yasashiku looked at Gwen and kissed her forehead. Gwen threw herself in Yasashiku's arms and held him tight.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't want to give up on my dream of living with Gwen, but I didn't want to put you through more hell. I'm sorry I was weak." Yasashiku looked down at the bloody grass. "Thank you for fixing me." He whispered. Yoko turned around and walked back towards her friends.

"Go home. Stay away from that bastard. He'll never make your wish come true." Yoko said coldly. Yasashiku and Gwen nodded and rose to their feet. Slowly they got into a Makai portal, and Gwen breathed in the air and smiled. Takara softened her expression as Yoko walked towards her.

'Why does she always give happy endings away?' Takara wondered.

Kurama walked up to Yoko and took her in his arms. She sighed and felt the comfort of Kurama's beating heart. Takara looked at her leg and noticed that it was slowly but surely healing. Hiei helped her stand up and checked her to make sure she was alright.

"So, _your highness_, should we bow at your feet for saving us" Yusuke teased. Yoko rolled her eyes and blushed. Takara laughed at her partner. Kurama ran his hands through Yoko's hair.

"So, _your highness_, do you have something you want to tell us?" Takara said. Hiei was at her side, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. Yoko shook her head and motioned for everyone to go inside. She knew that she would have some explaining to do.

WOW! That was a HEAVY chapter!

It is REALLY different from the original chapter that it came from. Actually… this was the major half of chapter 10, but I decided to break chapter 9 apart and that is why this is now chapter 11! WOOT! I hope this wasn't too intense for you! There is so much I have to pack into this little fic! OH BOY!

Bunny: Now we get moving with the plot though!

Hiei: About time.

Takara: Nooooooooo... T.T

Hiei: Why?

Takara: *huggles Hiei* I want more time spent with you. And I don't want Yoko getting hurt anymore….

Yoko: I will be fine… *gets hit in the head with a soccer ball* OWW! X.X

Takara: YOKO! O.O!!

Yusuke: Sorry bout that! V.V

Bunny: . ohhhh boy, what am I gonna do with all of you?! LOL

RE READ AND RE REVIEW! LOVELS!


	12. Chapter 12: Beginnings

_**Chapter 12: Beginnings**_

Koenma and Botan came rushing out of the temple alongside Yukina and Keiko. The girls fawned over everyone, making sure they were all okay. Yoko held on to Kurama's arm, trying to gather back her strength. Genkai walked out of the temple door and crossed her arms.

"Are you killing people in my back yard?" She yelled. Yusuke rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to bitch about that.

"Shut up ya old hag! He didn't die!" Yusuke yelled back. Genkai smirked and went back inside. Koenma walked up to Yoko and looked at her.

"You were supposed to let them fight. I can't have you dying!" Koenma yelled at Yoko. Yoko sighed and didn't speak. Kurama looked at Yoko and realized that she was too tired and her mind was else where.

"How about we go inside, huh, Yoko?" Botan asked the water demon. She looked at the distressed demon and noted that she looked like she had been through internal AND external hell. Yoko nodded and Kurama helped her walk towards the temple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The gang sat down around the table and was happy to see a big meal set out. Koenma beamed, very proud of himself. Kurama pulled Yoko close to him when they sat around the table. Everyone was ready to celebrate Yoko's victory over Yasashiku. They ate fast and talked faster about the day's fight.

"So why is it a big secret that you are a princess, Yoko?" Botan asked loudly. Yoko shivered as she set her chopsticks down. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the water demon, who had regained some of her strength.

"Uhh… it's a long story?" Yoko laughed nervously. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Get talking!" Yusuke ordered. Botan smacked him. "OUCH! Not you too Botan?!"

"What I would rather know," Yoko began. "Is which one of my friends leaked the secret…??" Yoko glared at Takara. The dog demon shrugged and shook her head.

"Not I." She said.

"I did." Hiei spoke. Yoko looked at the fire demon. She glared fiercely at him, like he was the next course for supper. Hiei shrank away from where the water demon was sitting. Takara pulled Hiei close and pouted.

"So he's an eavesdropper." Takara admitted to Yoko. She growled at Hiei. He didn't notice too much; he was much more taken with the fact that he could smell the dog demon's perfume on her collar bone. Takara finally released him when Yoko gave up her glaring. Hiei wanted to start pouting but didn't.

"Seriously, why didn't we know this?" Yusuke asked honestly. Yoko shrugged. She looked at Koenma for some help. He had been sharing in the secret for a while now. The Prince of the Reikai didn't offer any assistance to her.

"I suppose I have to tell you then…" She finally admitted. Yusuke nodded, particularly worried that there might be some other clause that the Tantei wasn't in the know-how about. Protecting a Princess was bigger news than just a mission; but if there was more than this, he wasn't sure that the Tantei could handle that.

"My family didn't think it was important to keep the Reikai informed of everything…" Yoko said. "Besides," Yoko laughed. "Your father was busy with potty training you, Koenma!" Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out in laughter as Koenma sank low in his seat. Keiko held her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Even Takara and Hiei were slightly smiling.

"Yoko, are you saying that you are OLDER than Koenma?!" Yukina asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am. Only by two hundred years though." Yoko replied.

"That means…" Kurama's eyes were widened. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to roll on the floor laughing.

"Yes, I knew who your great-grandparents were, Kurama. I am WAY TOO old for you." Yoko smiled. Takara looked at the kitsune and laughed. Hiei was baffled by the whole situation.

"She's got the worst memory too!" Takara cracked up and fell onto the floor, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were wiping there tears from laughing so hard. Koenma still hadn't gotten over the potty-training joke.

"How do you stay so young?" Hiei asked. Yoko grinned mischievously.

"Cats have lives; foxes have tails…" Kuwabara said. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"You've never seen her true demon form…" Takara said; her voice laced with fear. Yoko's eyes hardened and she looked down at her food. Kurama hinted some long story about why that had never occurred.

"Are you ugly like the old hag!?" Yusuke laughed more. Genkai threw food at the detective and hit him in the face.

"You idiot." Genkai said. "It was rumored that water demons could internalize their age. It would manifest in different ways." Yoko smiled.

"I guess. The point is, I am one of the only remaining witnesses to the creation of the modern known Makai." Yoko said proudly. Kurama tilted his head, intrigued by something he didn't even know.

"OH! Remember how I told you about that book I read? About the 5 different sections of the Makai? The Kazekai, Mizukai, Hikai, Tsucikai, and Koorikai? Well, they were all different, but they become one…. More or less…" Botan said excitedly. Yoko nodded.

"Yes." Yoko agreed.

"But you know the REAL story?!" Botan practically shook Yoko to death.

"Yeyeyeyyesssssssssssss" Yoko tried to say. Kurama pried Botan's hands off of the water demon. Yoko shook her head and let her eyes re-focus. Kurama placed his hand on the top of Yoko's thigh, palm up. She pressed her hand against his.

"Each one controlled its own element and their demons came from that. Kazekai had wind demons. Tsuchikai had earth demons. Hikai had fire demons. Koorikai had ice demons. And the Mizukai had my kind; water demons." Yoko began. Hiei felt his glance look over to Yukina. She was completely into the story that Yoko was about to tell.

'Is she the part of your heart that you cannot forget?' Takara asked.

'What?' Hiei replied.

'You look at her like she's your sister…' Takara mentioned. Hiei looked at her.

'That's because she is.'

"There was a lot of fighting going on a few hundred years before I was born, when my grandparents were the rulers of the kingdom. Each of the leaders decided to marry off children in 2 generations. The Kazekai and Mizukai decided I would marry their eldest; Raidon. My eldest brother was to marry one of their many daughters. Unfortunately, the Hikai also had a problem with us, and my sister was to be married to one of their boys. Sadly, no one could survive the Koorikai, and eventually it became the Koorime. Your home, Yukina." Yoko said as she looked at the ice maiden. Yukina looked at Yoko with a hope that had been lost once.

"That explains a lot. Thank you." Yukina said gratefully. Hiei felt relieved that his sister had some partial answers to her questions.

'Does she know?' Takara asked him.

'No. And it'll stay that way.' He replied.

"But what about your family?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama squeezes Yoko's hand under the table. She looked at everyone.

"My father didn't agree with what his father had set up. He planned on calling together a meeting to disband what had kept the fighting at bay…" Yoko stated. "But the Kazekai had been brain washing their children into thinking that the Mizukai was going to take over their small island. When they got word that my family was going to call off the engagement, they started to gather troops. Raidon's sister didn't want my brother as a husband, but a part of Raidon wanted an invasion to run smoothly; so he demanded that I be left untouched so that after we married, it would look like he had come to rescue me from the horrible Mizukai kingdom…" Yoko looked down at the table. Her eyes were full of pain and Kurama didn't know what would make her feel better.

"Didn't anyone survive?" Botan asked as she took notes to re-write history. Literally.

"If they did, they died soon after, when Takara's mother and father rescued me, the kaze-youkai couldn't sustain my home land. The island sunk. Humans call it Atlantis." Yoko stated.

"So your home is under the black water of the Makai, Yukina's home floats about it… What about the rest?" Kuwabara asked softly.

"When the Mizukai sunk, the Hikai ended up marrying Tsuchikai; which became the literal Makai. Fox demons, dog demons, and fire demons are all from the Tsuchikai and Hikai marriage: literally. The Kazekai is a floating island; very desolate because it is hard to get up there is you are not accompanied by a wind demon. Many kaze-youkai married tsuchi-youkai. It seems simple, but it threw off the natural balance." Yoko ended. Koenma looked sad.

"I remember my father complaining about the horrible influx of paper work…" Koenma said to himself.

"How sad…" Botan looked up from her notes and felt bad for the sole-survivor of the island of "Atlantis."

"Yoko, I think we should call it a night." Takara mentioned. Yoko yawned and Kurama scooped her up.

"Yes, bed time." Kurama smiled. Hiei held Takara back as she growled. Once the two were out of sight, Takara spoke.

"My mother and father had nightmares after rescuing Yoko. I promised them I would protect her until the end. Whether that end meant mine or hers. She's never even told me all of this. Consider yourselves lucky." Takara got up and walked away.

WOW. This has to be my favorite chapter so far. HAHA.

I like it because it all of a sudden gets you so wrapped up in all the info!

It was hard to plan out because all the details had to mesh perfectly.

Let me know what ya think!

Lovels, Bunny!


	13. Chapter 13: Shadow

_**Chapter 13: Shadow**_

Takara sat by Yoko's futon as the water demon sat down on the bedding. Her long black hair was pulled back into a long braid and it lay straight down her back. The night had been too eventful and Takara wished that it had never happened in the first place. A deciding battle was drawing closer, and she was afraid that not everyone would make it out alive. She watched as Yoko pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head. There was something weighing on the water demon's mind, and Takara could see that it was hurting.

"Today--" Takara began.

"I might not come back from this, Takara." Yoko cut her off. Takara looked at her fighting partner angrily.

"Don't say that! Don't you EVER say that again!!" Takara yelled. Yoko didn't look at her friend. Her mind wasn't in the present; it was trying to escape from the past. Takara felt like punching a wall.

"Would you just listen to yourself!? You are talking about dying!! Stop that! You are coming home!" Takara said determinedly. She looked at Yoko for any sign of regret in what she said… but there were none to be found.

"I'm not going to pretend like there isn't a chance that I won't die. And you shouldn't either Takara. That isn't like you…" Yoko said as she turned to finally face her partner. Takara felt her heart skip a beat when she looked at Yoko's eyes. There was the lust for death in the girl's eyes. The girl before Takara was no longer the girl she had ever known before.

"Shut up! This isn't like you!!" Takara stood up and yelled at the water demon. Her dog ears popped out and she could feel her blood boil as she listened to her best friend spew a bunch of crap about her own death.

"Wake up, Takara! Why can't you just think about reality!?" Yoko growled as she got up. She stood shorter than Takara, but the look in her eyes held stronger than the dog demon could ever imagine. Takara didn't want to entertain the thought of the death of her fighting partner.

"Just because Mizu and Harukigi have a suicide code doesn't mean I will enter into one with you or let you enter into one at ALL!" Takara shouted. She didn't want to think about it; she wasn't going to think about it. A world without Yoko wasn't a world at all.

"I'm not asking for that! I'm asking you to accept the reality that I may not come home!" Yoko whispered menacingly. She grabbed her jacket from the dresser on her way out of the room. Takara watched as Yoko shut the door softly, despite her angry mood.

'I can't think about losing you Yoko… that isn't an option for me…' Takara thought. She fell to her knees as all the blocked up tears started to leak out of her eyes. The dog demon's ears disappeared as she cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko found herself down by the lake in the middle of one of the forests near Genkai's temple. The water was clear and it was dark, just like the thoughts inside Yoko's head. She let the thoughts bubble over one another as she looked out over the water.

"Thinking of me?" A dark voice said from directly behind Yoko. The water demon turned around quickly and a fist flew at her; knocking her to the ground. Yoko felt the pain in her side flare as she stumbled to her feet.

"You." She spit out blood. It had been a long time since she had been punched like that. The air around her was thin and it was cold; almost choking her. Yoko watched as a figure emerged in front of her, out of the dark of night. His hair was spiky and long, gelled to the front of his head. He wore a white bandana around his head and a long white coat with a black shirt and pants under it. The figure's smile reminded her of the Cheshire cat's; its mockery and lies were hidden behind it. He looked at her with a greed that could be spotted a mile away.

"Fiancé, it's good to see you again." The man laughed. Yoko growled. Her side no longer hurt her, and she stood up to face the devil in disguise.

"What are you doing here, Raidon?" Yoko hissed out the man's name. Raidon laughed a deep and fruitful laugh. His grey eyes were dancing with anticipation and excitement. Yoko wanted to cut those eyes out slowly while he was still alive.

"Oh, Yoko… As lovely as ever." Raidon advanced steadily towards the girl. Yoko felt herself moving backwards instead of staying still. It was getting hard for her to lie to herself by telling herself that she was capable of killing him in her present state. The possibility of her being taken was greater than her possibility of her being able to yell for help.

"Come so I can kill you?" Yoko growled. Raidon disappeared and Yoko didn't have the time to look around before his left arm wrapped around her entire body and his right hand pulled her head back.

"How can you kill me when I can take you so easily? Yoko, you were never good at bluffing…" Raidon smirked as he held Yoko against his chest. Yoko didn't squirm or try to fight him. There was more to what he was saying.

"How can you take me when you are talking?" Yoko snapped. Raidon frowned and threw her down to the ground. He knelt over the weak water demon and shook his head.

"I'm giving you the chance to make the treaty right. We can play this little game of hide and seek all you want, but I will continue to hunt you down…" Raidon snarled. Yoko's eyes were angry and determined not to give in to the wind demon.

"I'm not running from you anymore. Never again." Yoko said. Raidon laughed at her. She felt her anger building up, felt her transformation coming on. She also knew her body was too weak to keep her mental walls up; she would end up becoming Her. It was a risk she didn't want to take.

"Apparently not. Not that it matters. You and I are always going to be connected." Raidon grinned. His face had an unpleasant look to it when he was going to get what he wanted.

"When I kill you, it won't matter." Yoko yelled at the wind demon. Raidon kicked her in the stomach and Yoko flew a few feet away. She lay in a ball on the dewy grass. Raidon's anger rose.

"Remember that statement when everyone you love is dead." Yoko's eyes grew wide.

"How lovely would it be to come to the temple one day and find every person slaughtered? Hmm? How would you like it done, Yoko?" Raidon baited her. Yoko glared through her pain. He bent down next to her and pulled her up by her shirt collar. She winced in pain and felt the shirt start to choke her.

"Maybe I should slice them into tiny pieces? Start with your partner Takara. I'd love to cut off that tongue of hers first. How'd you like it as a present? Hmm?" Raidon continued to speak. Yoko growled at the wind demon. She was weak, but she wasn't going to take this.

"No? Well then… maybe you'd like it better if I saved your precious Ku-ra-ma for last?" Raidon mentioned the fox's name and Yoko's eyes showed fear.

"OH? That gets your attention. Oh yes, the infamous Youko Kurama. Makai thief. I know just what I'd do to the idiot who tried to take you away from me. I'd like to nail him down to the floor with Lightning Bolts and slowly cut out his heart until he stops breathing!!" Raidon laughed at Yoko's pain. The water demon shook her head.

"NO!" Yoko cried. Raidon watched as his fiancé cried for another man.

"It looks like you've grown an attachment to this kitsune. Maybe I should just march over RIGHT NOW and-"

"NO! STOP IT! STOP! STOP IT DAMMIT!" Yoko cried and struggled against Raidon's grasp. He only laughed at her.

"Is this enough to make you see that you can never run? Do you see that I'll kill EVERYONE to find you?" Raidon asked. Yoko nodded through her tears. She tried to erase the horrible pictures in her mind of the fox crying out in pain and cursing Yoko with his last breath. She couldn't bear to be the cause of his death.

"Y-yes! ENOUGH!" Yoko said. Raidon brushed away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Just remember that you can never run from me, Yoko. Never." Raidon let Yoko fall to her knees as he let go of her shirt collar. She watched as he disappeared into the night.

'Oh god! No! Kurama! I can't… I can't let you get hurt! Takara… Kurama… Yusuke… everyone! I can't let them die! NO! DAMMIT!' Yoko yelled at herself. She pounded her fists against the ground and felt her insides breaking.

"Why?! WHY?! GOD DAMN YOU!!! WHY?!" Yoko screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to just die, to kill herself and be out of her own misery; but that wouldn't stop Raidon from killing everyone any way. Yoko knew she couldn't selfishly kill herself and leave everyone defenseless.

"I will kill him. I will kill him and then myself for having to hurt you like this Kurama. I promise you this…" Yoko said as she stood up slowly, her body regaining strength. She brushed away her useless tears and looked out over the lake.

'I'm sorry.'

WOW! End to chapter 13!! WOW! This is a new chapter, and it is stuck in between the second and third part to old chapter 10. wow. If you remember that far back… you seriously are like my biggest fan! Haha.

Anyway… this was fun to write because I got to finally introduce the evil Raidon into the picture. About freakin' time huh?!

Well, leaves me comments and lovels.

3 Bunny


	14. Chapter 14: Loyalty

_**Chapter 14: Loyalty**_

Takara woke up to an empty room that morning. She looked around for her partner, and when she realized Yoko wasn't in the room, Takara darted out into the temple to make sure that her partner was still there. She didn't have to look far for the water demon. Yoko was talking to Yusuke in the kitchen over a cup of coffee. When Takara ran through the kitchen door to find Yoko; she turned around after her discovery and went right back to her room. Yusuke looked at the dog demon strangely after she left.

"What is her problem?" Yusuke asked Yoko. The water demon sighed.

"We had an argument last night, and she woke up worried, but she wants me to apologize to her. It won't happen though. What I told her was true and that is it." Yoko said. Yusuke decided not to interfere with the little fight between the two girls. He yawned and had a sip of coffee.

"So what were you up to last night? You came in pretty late…" Yusuke mentioned. Yoko shrugged.

"I just wanted some air. I had a lot on my mind." Yoko said. Yusuke looked confused. Yoko laughed lightly.

"I was thinking a lot about this mission." Yoko clarified for the detective.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Like, how the hell are we supposed to get up to that dude's palace in the sky? Koenma isn't helping at all!" Yusuke complained. Yoko blocked out all unnecessary thoughts.

"You need a wind demon to take you up." She said. Yusuke looked at her.

"See, why didn't anyone tell me that?!" Yusuke laughed. Yoko spent a moment trying to memorize Yusuke's laugh. It was cocky, but it was warm and it was confident. She wanted to take it with her.

"What were you thinking about?" Yusuke asked. Yoko looked at him over her coffee cup.

"I was just thinking that not everything is what it seems. Sometimes people have to do things they don't want to do in order to protect other people…" Yoko said honestly. Yusuke looked at her like she was nuts.

"Hey… I don't know how to respond to that." Yusuke replied.

"Don't worry about it now. But keep it in mind for later." Yoko told the detective. He nodded and they both went back to finishing their coffee.

'I hope you are a smart boy Yusuke…' Yoko thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama noticed that Yoko hadn't participated in the insults towards Yusuke and Kuwabara at all during dinner. He had been watching her and noticed that she wasn't her normal smiling self either. When dinner ended, he grabbed Yoko by the arm and dragged her outside for a little walk. The air was chilly and it was close to the first snow.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurama asked Yoko once they were away from the crowded temple. Yoko didn't look at the kitsune; she just walked towards the lake.

"I want to show you something." She said softly. Kurama stopped and waited for Yoko to look at him. She paused and finally looked at him. Her eyes were shallow and she looked worn out.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, concerned.

"Yeah, this is just REALLY important and it honestly cannot wait." Yoko pressed. Kurama nodded and walked with her. The two of them stood at the edge of the lake, looking out at it. Yoko stepped out onto the water, her feet never going in. She walked a few steps across the water to Kurama's surprise. Yoko motioned for him to follow her. Carefully, Kurama put his foot on the water, and was surprised that it didn't go through.

"I want to show you where I'm from…" Yoko said softly. She held her hand out to Kurama and looked at him. He noticed that she was being strangely forth-coming with information; but he liked the idea that maybe she trusted him. Kurama placed his hand in Yoko's and he felt the water give through.

Kurama's head was spinning fast and he could feel the water pass them all around. He tried to breathe but found he couldn't. Yoko squeezed his hand and Kurama's eyes shot open. He found he was already breathing and didn't need to try. All around the two of them were luxurious domes and buildings, surrounded by lush greenery. Kurama marveled at the ancient architecture that adorned the buildings.

"We are viewing my home as it was…" Yoko told him. Kurama noticed that they were now in a large throne room with lots of banners and paintings. Pillars surrounded the room and there were large men clad in old world uniforms. Suddenly the door burst open.

"FATHER!" Kurama watched a young girl cry out as she ran down the carpeted walk towards the throne. Her beautiful blue dress swished behind her, creating a ripple of blue. She had a set of ocean blue eyes that twinkled as the girl picked up the edges of her glitter blue dress. The girl was adorned with a silver tiara that had large sapphire gems on it; and a matching necklace that lay gently on her neck.

"Ahh! Mizuko!" The man called. He stood and welcomed his daughter into his open arms. The man clanked from all his medals on his chest when he moved to reach his daughter. The girl jumped into her father's arms and he twirled her around; her long black hair flowed like a liquid behind her.

"My darling, how are you? Come to your mother." A woman said as she came from behind the man's throne. Kurama took a moment to steal a look at Yoko, who's eyes were straight fixed the scene being played out before her. When Kurama looked back at the couple and their daughter, they were smiling at her as she danced in front of them.

"Mother, did you like my dance?!" The girl asked when she finished. The older woman smiled at the young girl. Kurama assumed the scene before him. When he turned to face Yoko, he saw that she was already watching him.

"My parents loved their country just as much as they loved me. My mother was so delicate, but she was determined…" Yoko whispered to the kitsune. Kurama noticed how soft Yoko's face looked when she talked about her parents.

"Mizuno, your highness, you have more visitors." A guard said as he walked up towards the king and his family. The man looked up at the guard and nodded. He had a fine mustache and his hair was black as night. The mother's hair was just as black, but it was pulled back and tucked under. Their eyes were all ocean blue and perfectly emotional. Kurama was shocked at how similar the king and queen looked.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Three children called as they came running into the throne room. Each of them had dark hair and blazing blue eyes. Kurama watched Yoko's lips curve upward into a satisfied smile.

"Your siblings?" Kurama asked. Yoko just pointed back towards them. There were two twin boys, who looked the same, exact for the way they styled their hair. Both were tall and built gently. The older sister looked more mature and had a definite look to her eyes. The young Yoko raced towards her siblings and they hugged her gently.

"Father, we were just coming to tell you that there is no news from the station in the Kazekai." One of the twins said. The king looked towards his wife and she looked fearful.

"Mizumaru, Mizutayo; you should not be running messages for the guards." The father warned. Kurama watched the boys hang their heads slightly.

"Boys, your father means well. Mizuno, you shouldn't be so rough with them; they are just preparing for taking over the kingdom." The queen said as she gathered the boys in her arms and kissed their heads lightly. They beamed at her and she touched their noses lightly with her index finger.

"Yes, Mizumi, I suppose you are right. I apologize, but please, do try to concern yourselves with less important matters. You are still children. Mizuki, how are you darling daughter?" The king spoke to the oldest daughter. She smiled at her father and hugged him tightly.

"I am wonderful. I just finished my correspondence with the prince of the Tsuchikai. He and I met on an outing last spring. Such a wonderful young man." The girl said. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a young guard stumbled in, wounded and bleeding from the stomach.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! The…KAZEKAI! They are…. Attacking….." The young man fell to the floor, dead. Kurama reached his hand out for a moment, as if he could help. Yoko shook her head.

"Mizumi, take the children! LEAVE!" The king yelled as he unsheathed his sword. The remaining guards surrounded the king and his family.

"I cannot leave you! Come with us!" The queen said as she grabbed hold of Yoko. The young girl looked frightened as she was fixated on the dead body lying in the door. Several guards rushed past the door to defend the family.

"Father! Come with us!" The eldest daughter said. She was begging him to go with. He looked at his precious children and he went to them and kissed them each.

"I love you all." He said to his children. Kurama could feel his heart crushing. The king had known he was going to die that day. There wasn't a doubt in the man's mind; but he wasn't going to try and run and die as a coward. Kurama could feel a sense of respect for the man who had honorably defended his family.

"Yoko, why didn't you run?!" Kurama asked the water demon, but she was still watching the scene before her. Kurama watched as the remaining guards closed off the doors as they left to go and fight the invading Kazekai. The family stayed close to the thrones, and the twins stood directly behind their father. Quickly, gun shots were heard and the main door to the throne room was blasted open.

"NOOO!" The queen screamed as her husband and her sons rushed to kill the guards and protect the females. Kurama watched as a firing squad took them out quickly. The eldest girl held her sister as the queen stepped in front of her two daughters to protect them. The guards separated them and pulled the eldest daughter and the mother away from the youngest girl and shot them both in the head.

"MOTHER! MIZUKI!" The young girl cried. She was on her knees; her dress scattered over her. The Kazekai guards did not shoot her, and Kurama knew what would happen next. From the group of guards came a young man. He had long black hair, gelled to the front of his head. He wore a white head band and a black uniform designated for royalty.

"Good work." The young man said as he passed the guards. He surveyed the young girl; her vulnerable state. She was crying into her hands, a few tear drops escaping onto her blue dress. He walked up to her and pried her hands from her face. Her blue eyes looked scared and sad. The young man wiped away the tears and pulled the girl up to her feet. She didn't fight the young man; she just let him take control. He looked her over and grabbed her tiara. She gasped and went to reach for it, but he snapped it in two. Her eyes watched as he dropped the pieces to the floor. Kurama watched as the girl rushed from the room, crying. No one tried to stop her or shoot her, they just let her run.

"Clean up this disgusting mess." The young man said.

"Yoko…." Kurama said as he looked at her. She was colder, her shoulders more rigid.

"Look…" Yoko managed to say. Kurama turned back to the panoramic view of Yoko's past. The girl had grown up a bit. She was at the arm of the young man, who looked proud. Her black hair was straight and in a bun, with an elegant white and blue dress on. The young man was ushering her around, greeting people. They were in a ballroom, with hundreds of people in blue and white. All around the ceiling of the ballroom were white and blue flags together. Kurama watched as everyone smiled and laughed except for the young girl. The music started to play and Kurama watched as the young man and her danced, never once smiling or looking like they were in love. Yoko continued to freeze herself off. When the music stopped, the guests clapped. Kurama noticed guards in white all around the room, watching everyone's move. The young man escorted the girl to the throne in which Kurama was sure her father had once ruled from. The girl stood in front of the audience, and then the lights went out. The guests screamed and the lights came back on; but the girl was gone. Yoko fell to her knees as the many guards opened fire on the unsuspecting guests. They screamed and blood flew all over the white flags and the blue flags. The guards were covered in the blood of innocent guests. Kurama noticed that Yoko was sobbing uncontrollably. Kurama watched as everyone at the ball was slaughtered, except for a select few of the guests who proudly wore all white. Kurama kneeled next to Yoko. He wrapped his arms around the water demon and pulled her to his chest. She broke down and grabbed his shirt, pulling and crying.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Yoko cried. Kurama softly tried to soothe her and run his hand down her hair. He hadn't expected Yoko to let all of her out to him, but he wasn't going to push her away. He wanted her to trust him.

"Yoko, it's okay… I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, even if it means sacrificing my life!" Kurama said honestly. Yoko screamed and pushed Kurama away forcefully. She pounded the floor and looked at the fox.

"NO! NO YOU WON'T! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yoko screamed at Kurama. Kurama's face changed to one of shock. He stood up and went over to Yoko. She got to her feet and pushed the boy away before he could gather her up in his arms and change her mind.

'There is only one way for this to end Kurama! Just let me hurt you! I have to!' Yoko told herself. She was falling apart. There wasn't going to be anything she could take back.

"I am never going to be with you! JUST GO AWAY!" Yoko yelled. Her eyes were determined and Kurama couldn't think straight.

"You don't mean that!" Kurama yelled back at her. He went to touch her but she slapped him.

"You disgust me! GET AWAY!" Yoko growled. Kurama noticed that Yoko's eyes were glazing over. She really didn't want him anymore.

"DAMNIT YOKO! Don't do this! You need me just like I need you! Admit it!!" Kurama could feel Youko building up the rage that he was feeling. He had just watched her life and all the death and destruction. For what?! He didn't want her to leave.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE! I WAS JUST USING YOU!" Yoko screamed as she sent Kurama back to the surface. Kurama could feel the bubbles around him as he tried to breathe. Kurama struggled to pull himself out of the lake. He made it, soaking wet, but on stable ground. He cursed himself for ever trying to love the water demon.

"She was using me… using me?" Kurama said out loud. He punched the ground below him and lay there on the cold ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko sat on the ground, crying hard. She could barely breathe and almost didn't notice the figure standing before her. A hand rested on her head. Yoko looked up, her eyes pleading.

"Please… don't…" She begged. The figure gave a small laugh.

"No. Remember, this is your entire fault. You fell in love. You put that kitsune in danger. If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't of had to happen…" Raidon said.

"Raidon, please….." Yoko choked. She stared at the tall man before her. His grey eyes looked right through her, making her remember that she was only waiting for death to relieve her from the guilt. Raidon picked Yoko up and held her in his arms. He was surprised that she wasn't fighting against him.

"I can't do this… I can't…." Yoko kept saying to herself. Raidon snorted and chuckled.

"You can go, but just remember that every one of those people you love will be killed; including Kurama and Takara. Can you live with that?" Raidon laughed. The water demon cried and cried, not knowing what she could do.

"Enough. It's time to go. My castle is awaiting your arrival, and I want you to look good for our guests." Raidon brushed away Yoko's tears and started for the surface.

'I love you, Kurama. I really do. I'm so sorry!' Yoko thought. She made herself promise that she could pay for what she did.

WOW! OMG! I cannot believe that this is actually the end to my last chapter 10. HAHA!

Oh jeeeze… well, there are only going to be more original chapters from here on out! I cannot give you all a real definite chapter number to when I'll be done. I do have a feeling that I might actually go over 20 chapters. That would kinda be cool, huh??

Bunny: DAMN RAIDON!


	15. Chapter 15: Depth

_**Chapter 15: Depth**_

Kurama made his way back towards the temple, soaking wet and destroyed. He slowed before he even made it to the steps, as Hiei and Takara stepped out. The two youkai watched as the kitsune's lifeless eyes gave way to a fear that nothing was going to be the same. Kurama collapsed onto the cold ground.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled as he rushed to the red head. Takara darted back inside and collected the Tantei who all rushed outside to see the catatonic fox.

"What is wrong with him, Kazuma?!" Yukina asked as Kuwabara brought the boy up the steps in his arms. He shook his head, but continued walking towards the room.

"She's….gone…." Kurama whispered to himself as he was laid down on the futon. Yusuke looked at Hiei. Quickly the fire demon was off to look for any trace of the water demon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko awoke in a large canopy bed, her body sore and uncomfortable on the strange new bed. She noticed the sickening décor of white every where. The room was slightly chilly, with a breeze blowing in from the open balcony. Yoko noticed that the moon was peeking in through the open doors. She pushed back the covers and stood up.

"What the…??" Yoko looked down and noticed that she was dressed in a long white night gown with a slightly stiff collar. She growled and tried to remember where she was. Carefully, she walked towards the balcony with the curtains blowing softly. Her feet were cold on the concrete, but she pushed herself on. The balcony was large, and from where she stood, she could see all the stars in the sky and the moon that gave her light. Her long hair tickled her nose as she looked up. Carefully creeping to the edge, she looked down.

"No!" She yelled and threw herself back and stumbled towards the ground. There was nothing but emptiness and clouds below her balcony. The sky was surrounding her and she was just grasping the last few moments she remembered.

"You are awake." A voice spoke from the doorway to the balcony. Yoko turned around and got quickly. In the door way stood a young man, around her age. He had pale white hair and deep blue eyes. Yoko's heart fluttered when he stepped out onto the balcony. He was adorned in a blue top and a pair of white pants.

"You……" Yoko stuttered as she scrambled to her feet. The young man looked at her softly but without any strong emotions.

"Yes, Princess?" The young man asked. Yoko noticed the gentle features on the man's face. They were the same as they had been hundreds of years ago.

"Is it really you?" Yoko asked, surprised at her own expression. The young man didn't say anything, he just nodded. Yoko walked up to him with a fierce curiosity and ran her fingers over the familiar face. It never moved or blinked from the coldness of her touch.

" Nagiso… you… you are ALIVE!!" Yoko flung herself at the young man and wrapped her arms around him tightly, thankful to see a familiar face.

"Yes. Lord Raidon saved me and brought me here to care for you, Princess." The man called Nagiso said indifferently. Yoko recoiled when she remembered that she was at Raidon's Kazekai Palace. Her heart sank when she remembered the events that had past. Carefully she walked back out to the edge of the balcony.

"He has let you stay here? Been kind to you?" Yoko forced herself to ask of her old friend. There was no sound, but Yoko could sense Nagiso nod his head.

'Damn. Damn. DAMN!' Yoko thought to herself. She wanted to leap off the balcony, but now she was aware that the only remaining one of her kind was under the care of Raidon.

"He has been waiting for you for centuries. I am happy you've come home." Nagiso said monotonously. Yoko reminded herself that he was not a man of many words.

'After everything…all of the murder and betrayal, he kept you Nagiso? For me? Oh, what am I going to do? I've got to save you…' Yoko tried to formulate a plan, but her overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness blocked any logical thinking.

"Good, I'm…glad." Yoko lied. She turned to face the young man again, looking over his features. Back in her younger days, she had defended Nagiso when the other children used to make fun of him It was true that Nagiso was only half a water demon, but he was the only half Yoko had left to her home. His bright blue eyes were a reminder of all the pain that she had caused by running away. Perhaps she would have saved her kingdom if she hadn't of been so selfish. The other half of Nagiso, wind-demon, was perfectly suited for the Kazekai. His white hair and soft spoken nature was common amongst the Kazekai's residents. Yoko looked out of the balcony, trying to remember the last real time she had been to the Kazekai.

'It must have been at a ball; I can't really remember this place at all, yet it still feels familiar.' Yoko reminded herself.

"Would you like me to call for some supper for you?" Nagiso asked the princess. He wasn't anything more than a private servant to her. Yoko waved him off.

"No. Don't do that. I'll be fine. Thank you." She said. Nagiso nodded and stood watching her. Her hair flickering in the midnight breeze. He tried to remind himself what she looked like the last time he had seen her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei watched as Takara's face went pale. She dropped to her knees and stared at her hands. He was afraid she would take the news like Kurama had. He was still catatonic; and incoherent when he wasn't. Takara looked back at the Koorime and he saw her eyes filled with fear and rage.

"She… what?????" Takara asked. Hiei cleared his throat.

"She told Kurama she never loved him and that she was basically going back to Raidon." Hiei said. He was reciting what Yusuke had eventually gotten out of the fox. It was too painful for Hiei to stand by and watch the fox barely speak.

"NO! That's a LIE! A LIE!!" Takara screamed. Hiei tried to pull her close, but she pounded her fists against his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop." Hiei said. Takara looked at him and her eyes started to produce tears. The dog demon broke down and clung to her companion.

"No… that isn't…. she wouldn't! She wouldn't do that!!" Takara told herself. Hiei ran his hands down her long brown hair. It was smooth and it was comforting to him. He knew Kurama would not feel this feeling anymore. That fact made him angry at the water demon.

"But she did. And she hurt Kurama AND you." Hiei reminded her. Takara choked back her tears and shook her head.

"NO!! You don't know Yoko like I do!! She and I fight all the time, and she is honest with me even if it is going to hurt me; but she would never GO BACK TO THAT BASTARD!!!" Takara screamed at the Jaganshi. She wiped her eyes and took off towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko wandered the halls of the Palace, running her hands along the old stone walls. The sun was filling the windows and lighting up the hallways. It was her first journey out of her room in three days. Nagiso had prompted her by promising that the palace was virtually empty during the days. Yoko felt a breeze come and lift the sides of the white lace dress she wore. Her clothes were all of the white variety in the palace. She was no longer allowed to where her human clothes.

"I thought I might find you wandering the halls." A voice said from behind her. Yoko turned around, her hair spreading out in a perfect circle as she moved. Raidon stood at the end of the corridor, the sun shinning from behind him. Yoko noticed the way the sun caught his black hair and made it sparkle. She found herself staring at his hair as he walked up towards her.

"Would you like a tour of your new palace, my princess?" The wind demon asked of his bride. Yoko turned her head and pushed herself off the wall. Raidon placed his hand on her silken, pale shoulder. He appreciated his taste in dresses as he looked over Yoko. Her white dress had sleeves that fell off the shoulders and a waist that clung tightly to her. Carefully, he lifted a lock of hair to his nose and smelled it. Yoko pulled away and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." She demanded. Raidon smiled at the girl. He had never wanted her so badly as then; her right in front of him and vulnerable. Raidon lifted Yoko's chin so that her eyes could meet his. She stared into his cold, empty eyes. They were mocking her, keeping her captive. He could see the hate and sadness in her beautiful deep blue eyes. Yoko looked away from her fiancé. He felt as if he had lost, even though he knew that she was his.

"Yoko, look at me…" Raidon asked the feisty water demon. She refused to look at him.

"LOOK AT ME!!" Raidon grabbed Yoko's face and forced her to look at him. She started to fight him, pounding her fists on his chest and trying to kick him.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled. Raidon held her face steady, forcing her to look at him. Nagiso came around the corner quickly, after hearing the princess.

"Make yourself disappear Nagiso, the princess and I are going to spend some quality time together!!" Raidon growled. Nagiso looked at the princess, his eyes full of concern and loyalty. The princess couldn't move her eyes to look at him; her head was caught in between the wind youkai's hands.

"Yes, your majesty." Nagiso said as he walked away from the two youkai. Yoko beat her fists against Raidon's chest. He grabbed her and pulled her down the hall. She tried to pull away from him, but the dress didn't allow much room to move. Raidon picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he walked into her bedroom and shut the door loudly.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!" Yoko screamed. Raidon growled and threw her down against the bed and held her down as he straddled her. She wiggled and scratched him, trying to fight him.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" He yelled. His hands wandered down her waist and she screamed more. Raidon held his hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming. Yoko's eyes were wide and she was screaming like she had never screamed before. Raidon shook her a bit, to shut her up.

"DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVED THAT DAMNED KITSUNE?!?! WHY?!?!" Raidon growled. Yoko managed to get a hand free and claw Raidon's face. He grabbed the hand and thrust it down. He ripped at her white dress until it was shredded and Yoko was screaming hysterically.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!! LET ME GO!! GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Yoko yelled. She knew that everyone could hear, but she couldn't understand why no one was going to help her. Raidon slapped her to stop her screaming. The slap burned her cheek. She didn't scream again. Raidon noticed how tears were falling down the sides of her cheeks. He looked at her almost nude body, the soft curves of her skin. His body wanted her, right there. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss his silent bride. Yoko clawed at him again, digging her nails into his shoulders. Raidon grabbed her neck and tried to muffle her screams again. She bit him hard on the hand and Raidon shoved himself off the bed and flung Yoko onto the floor. She lay there, unable to move. Her body was cold, and she pulled herself into a ball. Raidon looked at his fiancé; she looked pathetic and weak. He walked over to her and picked her up, careful not to push himself on her again. Her long black hair fell down her back and covered her slightly. Raidon placed her on the fancy bed and covered her up with the blankets. He didn't want to take any more chances. Quietly, he walked towards her door and looked at her once more before he left her in her own miserable condition.

"Kurama…" Yoko cried to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one bothered the kitsune for days. He lay in his bed, occasionally waking up screaming. Yukina or Keiko would rush into his room and comfort him until he realized where he was. Yusuke sighed as he sat outside, bundled in his jacket. The winter snow was so close that he could feel it. The more he thought about the freezing temperature; the more he thought of Yoko, and how her skin had first felt to the touch.

'Like ice. Cold, cold ice.' Yusuke reminded himself. He tried not to be angry when he thought about the water demon and how she had betrayed Kurama and Takara… and him. Yusuke knew that was selfish, but he couldn't help but think of all the time they spent together.

"Jeeze, the last time I even saw her was that morning, when she was really out of it." Yusuke told himself. He remembered how she was acting strange when Takara had come into the room and left. She started blabbing strange things and made Yusuke promise something.

"No…." Yusuke said out loud. His eyes went wide and he replayed the conversation over and over in his mind. There was no other way she could have meant it. Quickly, the detective jumped up and ran inside; there was no time to waste.

WOW! WOOT! That was an interesting chapter right?! I hope you liked it!

It was really difficult to write because I had to keep both sides moving. Hope you could follow it; I know what I write is sometimes confusing. Let me know!

Read and REVIEW!

Bunny: LOVELS!


	16. Chapter 16: Marriage

_**Chapter 16: Marriage**_

"My princess, you have been summoned to the ballroom." Nagiso said as he stood at the foot of the princess's bed later on that day. She hadn't moved all day. Yoko looked up at Nagiso with miserable eyes. She wanted to fight back and she wanted to leave her personal hell, but she couldn't go anywhere: not while Raidon was alive, and certainly not while he had Nagiso under his control. Nagiso sat down on the side of her bed and gently placed his hand on top of hers. Yoko could feel the reassuring cold grip of Nagiso's skin. It made her remember her parents and her siblings, the way their skin was always cold to the touch and familiar.

"Must I go?" Yoko asked her private servant. Nagiso nodded. He went over to her closet and pulled out another white dress. Yoko sighed, feeling a familiar hate for the color white.

"Would you like me to leave you?" Nagiso asked his princess. She didn't answer him, but she pulled the covers back and let her body be exposed to the night air. Nagiso walked over to her and held the dress above her head. Carefully Yoko let the dress squeeze her into a rigid, royal form. Nagiso admired the slender form that the princess easily maintained. She looked at him apathetically. He reached over for her brush and carefully brushed out her curly hair. She didn't complain or comment.

Nagiso led her out of her room, down the halls, and through two large doors into a magnificent ballroom. It was large and filled with old world art. Yoko unhooked herself from Nagiso's arm and looked up. Above her was a magnificent glass doom that showed the stars and the moon perfectly. It was radiant. Yoko felt some sense of wonder creep back into her heart and amaze her.

"Do you like it? It is my wedding gift to you." Raidon said as he leaned against a pillar at the far end of the ballroom. Yoko twirled herself around to get a full look out the giant doom window. Beside herself, she smiled at the dazzling gift. She felt a warm hand against her cheek. Her body flooded with the heat. She rested her head against it, feeling content.

'Oh, Kurama would just-' Yoko shot her eyes open and pulled away quickly, realizing what she was doing. Her eyes glared at the demon that held her prisoner in her own skin. He laughed at her and pulled his hand back.

"Oh don't worry; the only gift I require from you is an heir." Raidon smirked. Yoko growled. She could see him looking at her body, the lust thick in his eyes. She remembered the events of the early morning.

"You will get no such thing from me." She stated. Raidon frowned. He was suddenly in front of her, holding her chin up towards him. She glared at him and tried to move her head, but found it held tight. Her body was nervous, remembering all the physical signs. She pleaded with herself, begging him not to do it again.

"I will get what I want." Raidon whispered to her. He leaned in towards her, lowering his lips to meet hers. Yoko ran her nails along his face quickly and pulled back as Raidon shot his hand up to his face.

"I will NEVER bear your child!" Yoko said menacingly. Raidon hissed and pulled the water demon close to him. She fought him weakly, still not adjusted to the drastic changes of the Kazekai. Her body was still weak from the morning.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at him. Yoko struggled, but could feel herself panicking. Raidon ran his hands over her eyes, closing them. Yoko panicked when she couldn't open her eyes. They would not open with her directions.

"Stop! STOP FIGHTING ME!" Raidon yelled at the water demon in his arms. Yoko felt her limbs give up. Her body was not taking direction from her anymore. She lost control, and she feared that most. Her heart raced as she could sense the air around her change, melt into her and she swore she could smell roses. Raidon held her close to him, taking in all her lovely features. She was defiant and rebellious and he wanted to close her in. His life had been devoted to capturing his promised lover. She would be his, no matter how he would have to go about it.

"No…." Yoko whispered into the air. She could feel herself being pulled into a strange abyss. It was soft, sweet, and she knew that she indeed smelled roses around her.

'Kurama…'Yoko told herself. Raidon chuckled to himself. He continued to let the air around them swirl and change. He pulled the girl close to him and ran his thumbs down her cheeks. Two triangular marks on each of her cheeks appeared. All of them pointed in towards her face, with the base of the mark extending from her ears. They were dark blue and strong, but still being controlled by Yoko's unconscious desire to keep a hold of herself. Raidon took his hands from her cheeks and brushed her hair back.

"You are so beautiful." Raidon whispered to the water demon. Yoko felt the soft whisper reach her some where in the abyss. It was Kurama, she knew it. Raidon studied the small bodied girl. He knew that her demon form was hiding in the human body. He knew that he would release her from the pain of holding it all in.

"What do you think? Do you love me?" Raidon asked. Yoko smiled, her eyes still closed; her mind still dreaming.

"Yes. Of course I love you." She answered. Raidon tapped Yoko's forehead gently and the girl opened her eyes. Before her stood Kurama, her lover. His red hair and green eyes were welcoming and lovely. She hugged him passionately. Raidon smiled as the water demon clung to him.

"Good. If you love me so much, why don't you go upstairs and change for me? Yoko, don't forget to fix your hair; I HATE curls." Raidon demanded. Yoko's shallow eyes were dull, but her smile was joyous. She nodded and slowly walked away, towards her room. Raidon looked up at the sky-dome and laughed to himself. He was such a genius for taming the Princess with her own fantasies. She would never know the difference.

"Don't you wish her to love you at all, master?" Nagiso asked from the shadows. Raidon's face showed displeasure with the comment.

"She thinks she's in love with me now. What do I care about her actual feelings? She'll give me what I want now as it is; and if that fox shows up and manages to get to her, she'll believe it is me attacking and protect her 'Kurama.' What more do I need?" Raidon laughed. For a few moments, he watched the stars in the sky, connecting them with his finger. He barely felt the presence behind him.

"Does this suit you better, darling?" Yoko asked her beloved. She envisioned a hard at work Kurama, who rarely asked anything of her. Raidon fought to inhale when he saw Yoko walk towards him. Her hair was straight and pulled up behind her. She wore the ceremonial robes, drenched in layers of white and light blue. Yoko took tiny steps to meet Raidon. He touched her cheek gently and kissed her forehead.

"You are perfect now." Raidon spoke as he reminded himself how intelligent he was.

"You are the most perfect princess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke rushed inside and flung Kurama's door open. The kitsune was staring out the window at the night sky, seemingly waiting for someone. Yusuke growled at the kitsune for being so easily duped.

"Kurama, wake up! I got something to tell you!!" Yusuke said to the red head. There was no sign or movement from the boy. Yusuke rolled his eyes and shook Kurama. Still, there was no bodily reply.

"Kurama! YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke yelled as he slapped the kitsune. Kurama turned to him suddenly, a second out of his stupor. Yusuke began talking really fast.

"She didn't mean it! She didn't leave you because she didn't love you!!" Yusuke said happily. Kurama's eyes started to fade again. Yusuke slapped the boy and saw Kurama return back.

"Kurama! She loved you, but she was punishing herself." Yusuke said calmly. He had to act fast while he had Kurama's attention.

"Yoko had a strange conversation with me the morning before she left. She told me that some times we do things that we don't want to; just to protect WHO WE LOVE!!" Yusuke said. Kurama blinked at the detective. His eyes were sad and desperate.

"Not everything is what it seems! Yes she went to him, but not because she wanted to! She went to PROTECT YOU!!" Yusuke yelled. He shook Kurama harshly and Kurama started to mumble.

'She….did that….for me?' Kurama thought to herself.

'Makes sense.' Youko replied.

"SHE NEEDS YOU! GET YOUR ASS UP!!" Yusuke yelled. Keiko came running into the room and back handed Yusuke. She carefully inspected Kurama, checking to see if he had a temperature. Kurama lifted his hand towards Keiko's and pulled it from his forehead. Keiko's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Yusuke is right. I have to go to her." Kurama spoke. Keiko glared at Yusuke and then nodded. Yusuke smirked.

"Damn straight you do! And I know how to get us up there!!" Yusuke bragged. Kurama smiled.

'I am coming for you Yoko…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko wandered around the palace, carefully looking at things. There were pictures of people she had never seen before. She couldn't seem to believe where she was; but she knew that if she had Kurama, it didn't matter.

"Princess, would you like me to bring you tea in the garden?" Nagiso asked his mistress. Yoko waved him away and shook her head. He followed close by her, constantly aware that she thought she was with Kurama when ever she was truly with the one she despised. He watched the way her fingers lightly touched the flowers. Her body was tightly bound in the dress that Raidon had demanded she wear. And, like Nagiso thought, Yoko agreed, happily; for her 'Kurama.'

"I am so lucky." Yoko smiled lightly. She wandered around the gardens helplessly, content to do nothing on the day of her wedding.

"Why is that Princess?" Nagiso replied. Yoko never turned to him, but Nagiso had a feeling that she was smiling her 'empty' smile. He didn't know how he fit into the haze that Prince Raidon had placed over her.

"Nagiso, have you ever been in love?" Yoko asked. Nagiso nodded.

"Once, when I was much younger." He said. Yoko sat carefully on the stone wall surrounding the flower beds. Her pale skin among the bright colored flowers was a sight to behold, and Nagiso remembered their home land, filled with gentle flowers of all sorts.

"It is magic…" Yoko whispered to the flowers. Her hair was long and straight, exactly the way that her 'Kurama' approved of. Nagiso was confused by what the Princess felt. If she believed that Prince Raidon and her lover Kurama had changed places, then surely she would believe that each one knew only specific information.

"Don't you worry that Prince Raidon will come for you?" Nagiso asked gently. Yoko's smile fell slightly. Her brain was confused as it tried to sort it out.

"I don't think he will. Not here, where I barely know where I am. How could that demon possibly find me?" Yoko laughed carelessly. Nagiso shook his head. His mistress knew nothing of her surroundings, knew nothing of the people she had left behind in the Ningenkai.

"Of course. You are right. How foolish of me." Nagiso said as he sat near her. The smell of fresh roses was everywhere; filling up Nagiso's nostrils. He tried not to cough. It was too deliberate.

"I think we should go and see my prince." Yoko demanded. She placed her arm out for Nagiso's help to stand. He didn't like how tightly she was bound in the dress. The dress was cutting into her, but she wouldn't complain, because her lover had asked so little of her.

"Yes, your highness." Nagiso said. Another look into the princess's eyes was all it took to convince Nagiso that he needed to save his princess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are we waiting for?" Kuwabara asked as he and the other three of the Tantei stood outside, waiting for something. Yusuke checked his watch and sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Hiei stood near Kurama, who looked as determined as ever to get this mission started.

"Ahoy down there ya crazy blokes! Whatcha been waiting for! I jus' got myself over here a few minutes ago and I thought you'd all be jumping for joy, ya that I did!" An thick Irish voice said over head. Yusuke smiled and looked up!

"JIN! 'Bout time!" Yusuke shouted. Jin dropped to the ground and smiled. Kurama was surprised to see Jin the Wind Master at Genkai's.

"Yusuke, what is this about?" Kurama asked carefully. Yusuke grinned.

"Yoko said the only way to get to the Kazekai is to have a wind demon take you up there! So I called on my buddy Jin!" Yusuke laughed. Kurama understood.

'She set out the rescue plan before she left.' Kurama noted to himself.

'She's a smart little thing.' Youko added.

"So, how do we do this?" Kuwabara asked. Jin smiled a mischievous smile and Hiei looked at Kurama, wondering what was going to have to happen.

"Well, we are about to take a short trip right up into the Makai and then ya are all gonna follow me, right till be get to under the Kazekai, my home land that be!! Many a great times I seen a few kids of that place a dive right off! What a crazy place it is! Then we all go up in a hurried flurry! It'll be great, I'll promise ya that!" Jin said quickly as he added his large hand movements. Yusuke laughed with him, but everyone else seemed bit tense about everything that was going down.

"Sounds great!" Yusuke said. Kurama just nodded, knowing that he would soon be closer to Yoko.

"Let's do this." Hiei said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko found herself wrapped up tightly in her beloved's arms. Nagiso watched on as the princess was enveloped in Raidon's embrace. He kissed her head lightly and let his hand fall to the crook of her back.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Yoko asked as she looked up at 'Kurama.' Raidon smiled and ran his thumbs across Yoko's face, checking her demon markings.

"It doesn't feel right to have you trapped up inside this human body…don't you long for freedom?" Raidon said smoothly to her. Yoko pulled back a bit, confused.

"But darling, I can't. I have to stay inside, or I could hurt someone." Yoko said. Raidon sighed. He marveled at how tame she was when she believed he was someone else.

"Oh, I know… but once we are married, I will be able to handle you. I will be able to take care of you." He assured the water demon. Yoko's eyes sparkled a tiny bit.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. Raidon felt his plan falling directly into place.

"Yes, then we can raise your home, and we can bring everyone back. They are only asleep after all!" Raidon said. Nagiso could feel disgust welling up in his stomach. The entire kingdom was dead except for him and the Princess. The Prince was telling lies; of the most horrible kind.

"Are you sure?" Yoko asked innocently. Raidon nodded.

"Yes, but we have to be married first." He brushed her cheeks once more, and the markings stayed longer, lingering after his touch.

"Alright, yes! We can do it tomorrow night!" Yoko smiled. She couldn't believe that 'Kurama' was asking her to marry him. And he was going to be able to handle her true demon form.

"Your highness, isn't this a little early in the courtship?" Nagiso asked his Princess. Yoko turned to him and shook her head.

"I love him, time doesn't change love." Yoko smiled and hugged her lover. Raidon glared at Nagiso. He knew that soon he would have to rid himself of the pesky water demon. He was only a problem.

"Tomorrow night it is then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama felt Youko's energy envelope him the moment they hit the Makai. The fox demanded he be let out. Kurama growled.

'Shut up! We are here to rescue Yoko! Not for you to have a play day!' Kurama said.

'Awwww, I can find her faster!!' Youko pouted.

'But we need Jin either way!' Kurama thought to himself.

"Keep up Kurama!" Yusuke said from a few yards in front of him. Kurama quickly caught up, desperate to find his water demon.

'Yours?! How is she yours?!' Youko demanded.

'I don't know, she just is! Stop picking a fight!'

"Alrighty! Here we go! Yup, this is the place I reckon, I am sure and sure about it, right here, yes indeed!" Jin said. He was super excited about helping out Yusuke and the gang. Yusuke looked up and didn't see anything but clouds.

"How can you tell? It's just a bunch of clouds!" Yusuke asked the wind master. Jin pouted and looked at Yusuke.

"'Cause I just can! That's a reason all on its own!" Jin said. Yusuke rolled his eyes and waited for Kuwabara to show up. He came huffing and puffing behind Hiei, who had been taunting the other detective so he would keep up.

"Not only are you an idiot, you are a slow idiot. You are of no use." Hiei said to the carrot-haired boy. Kuwabara tried to catch his breath to insult the Jaganshi, but he couldn't and so he let it slide.

"Are you ready?! Huh!?" Jin asked. Kuwabara shook his head while everyone else nodded.

"This isn't going to kill us is it?" Yusuke asked. Jin thought or a second.

"Donno, I haven't ever really tried it, no I haven't, because the last time I saw it, it was some oldy wind demon, yeah, he was quite a crazy that one!" Jin said. Yusuke laughed and shrugged.

"Here ya go!" Jin said as he created a massive tornado on his right arm. Yusuke looked at it and sighed.

'Not again…' Yusuke thought to himself.

Jin shot the tornado off his arm and yelled; "Jump in!"

"Thanks!" Yusuke yelled as the four of them jumped in and felt the tornado whirl them up through the clouds until they saw a massive amount of land and a giant palace in the background.

"Jump!" Kurama yelled as everyone neared the edge. His fox senses started to escape and he could smell Yoko. She was there, and he was going to find her.

YAY! Done!

This fanfic is taking me a really long time… so I guess I'm just being lazy with writing little character skits at the end.

Hiei: Boo! I like these.

Yusuke: I thought you hated them.

Hiei: You know nothing.

Bunny: No, seriously. You said you hated them.

Hiei: Shut up! Baka ningen!

Bunny: *glares* What did you say???

Hiei: *glares back* You heard me.

Kurama: V.V ohhhh boy. They are at it again!

Hope you read and like, and then REVIEW! PLEASE!!!

I am almost done… I think??

Lovels, Bunny.


	17. Chapter 17: Mistake

_**Chapter 17: Mistake**_

Raidon left Yoko to prepare for the wedding that was to be that night. His guards had reported an intruder in the palace and he walked to the dungeon to see who it was who thought they could sneak around the palace. The large doors opened and the two guards closed it behind him. A figure sat on a single chair in the middle of the entrance, a black hood over the head. Raidon walked forward and pulled the bag off the figure's head. He was surprised to see a head a long brown hair fall over the girl's shoulders.

"Oh my!" Raidon laughed. He recognized the girl, after having chased her partner for so many years; he had become acquainted with the familiar surroundings.

"Takara, is that? Oh, what a coincidence!" Raidon smiled. Takara growled at the wind demon. Her mouth was gagged and she was bound to the chair with rope that was cutting into her.

"Well now, I'm so happy you could make it! Yoko would love to know you're here. You see, today's our wedding day! It is just such a shame that you won't be there! Oh, but don't worry, I'll let you live…. For now." Raidon snickered to himself. Takara's eyes were wide and she was screaming against the gag. Raidon held his hand to his ear, pretending to wonder what she was saying.

"I will give her your best, after she becomes my wife." Raidon said as he turned from her and walked towards the door.

"Throw her in a cell or something. She is of no use to me." Raidon demanded. The guard nodded and grabbed the dog demon roughly. Takara fought against the guard, kicking and screaming although she was bound and gagged. She knew she needed help. Her body hit the cement hard and she heard one of her ribs crack. It was a hot pain that seared through her body, and tears flowed from her eyes.

'I need to get help!!' Takara told herself. She thought about Hiei, and how they had fought before she stormed off to find Yoko and bring her home.

'WAIT! Hiei! That's it! I have to try and reach him!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei stopped and looked around him. He swore he heard his name being called. Yusuke looked back and realized that Hiei was standing still.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Yusuke asked. He knew if Hiei had stopped, there must have been something going on.

"Someone's calling me." Hiei replied. Kurama tilted his head and listened around; letting his fox senses try to pick something up.

"I don't hear anything." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara listened too.

'HIEI!' A voice yelled.

"What?" Hiei replied. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the Jaganshi like he was crazy. Kurama listened again, carefully.

'Can you hear me?!?' The voice said again. Hiei nodded, looking around to see who it was. He thought he recognized the voice, but it was impossible.

"Hiei, is it in your head?" Kurama asked the Koorime. Hiei thought about it.

"Obviously! He's going crazy!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at the Jaganshi once more.

'Yes. Who is this?' Hiei answered.

'OH! GOOD GOD! Thank you! Hiei, its Takara!' Takara said. Hiei back up a bit and looked shocked.

"It's Takara!" Hiei said, surprised. Kurama sighed, happy that she was safe.

'Where are you?' Hiei asked. He could feel Takara sigh.

'Raidon's palace. In the dungeon. He is going to marry Yoko TONIGHT! You have to save her!' Takara said quickly. Hiei's head fell. Kurama wondered if everything was alright.

'Are you sure?' Hiei asked.

'Yeah…. As sure as I am that I love you.' Takara mumbled. Hiei's heart started to race. Kurama noticed that the fire demon was looking uncomfortable.

'I…Okay.' Hiei said. He decided to keep himself separated from rescuing both girls and declaring his love for the dog demon.

"Raidon is marrying the water demon, tonight." Hiei said. Kurama growled, low and deep. Yusuke looked at the boy. He was worried that Kurama might at any moment change into Youko and scamper off.

"Move; NOW." Kurama said sharply. Yusuke nodded, taking note that the fox was likely to do all the killing on this mission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko looked at herself in the mirror, a blushing bride, with her hair pulled back into a bun, no cascading curls. The white dress had a long train, and it was heavy, but it was proper and she knew 'Kurama' would love it. She couldn't remember what he liked exactly, but she knew that he would like the dress.

"He'll love it; he loves me after all…" Yoko reminded herself. She stared into the mirror, and before she could recognize the shadow behind her, she felt the crashing weight of a vase over her head and she fell to the ground, out cold. The shadow collected the pieces of the vase and shoved them into the near by dresser. Quickly, the shadow escaped out of the balcony once it locked the bedroom doors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raidon knocked on Yoko's bedroom door, only to receive no response. After a few more knocks, he knew something was wrong. He picked the lock and saw his bride passed out on the floor. Quickly he called for Nagiso, the Princess's personal servant. Nagiso came running down the hall, carrying a tray of tea.

"Yes, Prince? Oh god! Princess!" Nagiso said as he dropped the tray of tea and ran over to the unconscious Princess. He checked to see if she was breathing and bleeding, and when she was breathing and not bleeding, he calmed down.

"She's alive, but I think she's been attacked. Someone must have gotten into her room!" Nagiso said to the Prince. Raidon looked around the room and noticed that the balcony doors were wide open, a perfect entrance and exit for someone.

"I want you to stay here with her; I am going to send the guards around the castle. Do not open the door, no matter who it is." Raidon said. He was determined to catch who ever it was and break their necks. No one was going to ruin his wedding; the one he had worked for hundreds of years for.

"Yes, your highness." Nagiso said. Raidon closed the balcony doors and then left the bedroom, locking the door before he walked off, giving directions to the guards to search the entire palace.

"I am sorry Princess, I had to protect you, and this was the only thing I could think of." Nagiso whispered to the girl as she lay in his arms, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Takara could hear yelling outside her cell as the guards rushed past her to defend the palace. She knew that Hiei would reach her, would save her.

'Not that I need saving….Okay, I need saving.' Takara said to herself. She heard banging from outside the cell door.

"MMMMMMMHHHHMHMHHHMMHMH!" Takara mumbled. She hoped that Hiei would know it was her. The door kicking in was the indicator that he did. Quickly, Hiei cut the rope with his Katana and undid the gag that bound her mouth closed. He looked her up and down to make sure there were no other injuries. Takara winced when he tried to pull her up to her feet.

"A rib. That's all." She said. Hiei looked at her, worried. Takara could still hear the fighting going on. She judged that he didn't have time to worry about her when he should be fighting.

"Go on. Get going. I'll make it there." She promised. Hiei pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Don't die or I'll kill you." He said before he left, his katana drawn. Takara smiled and touched her lips gently. She didn't know what to make of that, but she figured it meant he wasn't mad.

"Alright, here I go…." Takara said as she pulled herself up softly against the wall. She could feel the broken rib rub against her internal organs. It was uncomfortable and possibly dangerous, but she needed to be there for Yoko. She needed to help her best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko found herself spread out on the cold cement floor in her bedroom in the palace. She couldn't move herself, and she realized it was because she was clad in a long and heavy wedding dress that sucked her body into a longer form. A breeze came fluttering in through the open balcony doors. She could see the curtains blocking the figure of someone.

"Uhhh…" Yoko winced as she pulled herself over to the canopy bed and used one of the four posters to pull herself vertical. Once she was up, she walked slowly, feeling the train trail behind her and keep her anchored.

"Who is out there?" She asked. The figure didn't move, it just stayed put. Yoko finally pulled the curtains back and realized it was Nagiso, standing on the balcony. She smiled when she saw her loyal servant.

"Nagiso, what are you doing out here? It's cold. And what am I…" Yoko stopped when she saw the puddle of blood below Nagiso. She rushed in front of him and noticed that he was completely still with a small dagger in his chest, right by his heart.

"Oh my god! Nagiso! What happened?!" Yoko said as she looked around for the perpetrator who committed the horrible crime. Nagiso shook his head and smiled at the Princess. He had only a few precious minutes left with the princess, his princess.

"I'm sorry, Princess…I don't have much time… Take the dagger out and I will die for you…" Nagiso said hoarsely. Yoko shook her head, scared. She felt a part of her heart dying with the only remaining water demon blood besides her own.

"NO! I can heal you! I can save you! Please! Lay down! I'll save you!" Yoko said to the boy. He put his hand out to the Princess and let his bloody fingers trail across her face. He wiped his blood over her demon markings and she could feel the shield start to fall around her.

"You have to kill him. The only way…. To wake you… was to destroy the blood that flows through you… I have to die to save you… my Princess…" Nagiso smiled at the girl. Yoko realized that she was crying, sobbing. Everything was happening too fast; she could barely remember where she had been for the last few days, and now, her only loyal subject; her friend, was killing himself for her.

"I can't! Nagiso! Don't leave me! Please don't go! You are all I have left of my home! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Yoko could feel a silver and blue light start to form around her. She knew that she would change soon, that all barriers would be done and she would be gone.

"Princess, I love you….I have always loved you…Take this dagger out…End this." Nagiso begged. Yoko shook her head and put her hands on the boy's chest. He collapsed into her arms, his breathing slowly down. She kneeled over him and watched his tears fall down the side of his face.

"Your parents… would be….so…proud…" Nagiso whispered as the color of his skin grew paler and paler. Quickly, Yoko grabbed the dagger and felt the surge of power under her skin as she ripped it from his chest. She grabbed hold of the body and pulled it close to her, his blood staining the white wedding dress. Her body began to change.

END! WOWOW!!!

That chapter was awesome!

HAHA!

I totally graduated today! June 1st, 2008.

WOW! It is crazy!

Yusuke: CONGRATS! I'll never make it that far… too lazy!

Kurama: I'm already ahead of you anyway =]

Bunny: Don't be a jerk about it!

Hiei: Hnn. School is for ningens.

Bunny: You wouldn't survive it anyway Hiei! *glares*

Hiei: Is that a bet, author? *glares back*

Bunny: You know it is!

Hiei: I'll take it!

Kurama: So apparently, Hiei is going to school for a day?? Haha, Bunny-san is sooooo right!! *laughs*

READ AND REVIEW!

Lovels, Bunny


	18. Chapter 18: Destruction

_**Chapter 18: Destruction**_

The Tantei made their way up to the main hallway of the castle, slicing and gunning their way through all of the weak guards. No one was standing in the way for long. Yusuke watched as Kurama moved quicker and more agile than he had ever seen the boy move before. Being in the Makai brought out Youko's truer nature, and Yusuke worried about the level of control it must be taking.

'Hopefully it won't be too long before we can leave.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"SHOT GUN!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"Hnn."

All four of the boys stopped outside two large doors to where they could feel a large, single amount of energy growing. It was time for the deciding battle. Kurama clenched his fists, thinking about all the possibilities of what happened between Yoko and the bastard who tricked her. He actually felt sick to his stomach.

'I'm going to slice him down to tiny pieces…' Kurama thought.

'I can do it better.' Youko reminded him.

"Ready?" Yusuke asked the guys, specifically looking at the kitsune. Kurama nodded, not looking away from the door.

"Let's finish this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was silence in the palace as a figure walked among the ghosts of the past. Dead bodies lay strewn across the floor, all protecting their master and their god. The figure looked down at them, apathetic to the death that surrounded the walls; that filled the palace. There was nothing, no feeling. The figure was lithe and held its head up high. It was out for blood, out for nothing but death and the sweet feeling of murder of those weaker than it. No life in the figure's eyes; no light. The sky was darkening; shades of magenta and orange mixed with red. It was magnificent.

'The perfect sky to die by,' the figure thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was an explosion as the large doors blasted into the ballroom and knocked over tables and chairs that were set up. Raidon sat patiently on the throne and watched the four boys break into his ballroom. The wedding decorations were scattered and torn. The wind demon sighed and glared at the pathetic boys.

Raidon stood up slowly and walked behind his throne to look at the Tantei. The dust had settled and all of their eyes were looking determined and angry; especially the kitsune's. Raidon inwardly laughed as he noticed the devious amber tint to the red head's eyes. They were ready to kill, and Raidon would welcome him to try.

"So, you've made it to the wedding; my fiancé will be pleased to know." Raidon laughed. He walked back in front of the throne and looked each boy in the eyes.

"There isn't going to be a wedding you bastard! Where is Yoko!?!" Yusuke yelled at the wind demon. He noticed that Raidon was considerably calmer than he had anticipated. Yusuke could feel himself start to worry.

'What if they already had the wedding! What if he is just playing with us?!' Yusuke worried.

"She's been detained." Raidon smiled. Kurama stepped forward. Hiei looked at the fox and noticed that he was slowly losing his calm exterior.

'Understandable, his companion is in trouble.' Hiei thought.

"Uh… Hiei…" A voice whispered from behind him. Hiei turned around saw Takara hunched over and holding on to the broken door. Quickly he rushed to her and helped her over to the wall, where he sat her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Takara grimaced as she held her stomach. She looked around for Yoko but did not see the water demon any where in sight.

"Where is she?" Takara asked. Hiei sighed.

"We don't know; now tell me if you are alright." He demanded. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. But you need to find her." Takara begged. She wasn't going home without her best friend, that wasn't a possibility. Her heart raced and she could feel her organs squished against her broken rib. It was sticking in at a disgusting angle, but Takara didn't want to worry her Jaganshi. He would freak out.

"Ah, Takara! So you made it as well! It is so nice to see everyone here! Too bad that you all won't get to see the bride!!" Raidon yelled as he held out his hands.

"Lightning Bolts!" He yelled as he threw lightning at them. Hiei grabbed Takara and moved her quickly. Kurama dogged the attack and went straight for Raidon.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama flung the rose whip at Raidon's face and missed as the wind demon launched himself up in the air. Yusuke shot off a spirit shot gun as Kuwabara raced forward with his spirit sword. All three attempted to catch him at once. Hiei checked Takara for any of injuries; he could see that she was growing paler.

"You're bleeding internally… and you knew." Hiei said, disappointed and angry. He knew that Takara wouldn't have much of a chance if she didn't get help, but with a battle raging and a missing youkai who could heal; he knew that the chances were almost none. He kissed her forehead and felt her body battling itself.

"Hey, don't look so sad." Takara said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, let me go help them. The faster this is done, the faster you get help." Hiei said. Takara's eyes widened and she looked full of fear. Hiei checked her really quick and realized that she was looking over his shoulder towards the door way. His head flew back to look at the doors, but the sight caught him off guard.

"What the…." Hiei whispered. The three boys looked at the door way and were caught off guard when Raidon shot the next lightning bolt at them. They flew a few feet away, but managed to look back towards the door. Raidon smiled as he saw the perfect sight.

"Mizuko…You've awakened." Raidon whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The figure stepped into the room. She was tall, thin, and looked weak. Her fluffy black hair covered her eyes and it ran down onto the floor, trailing behind her. On her face, were demon markings; covered with blood. Everyone noticed that her body seemed to be covered in blood. Her hands were stained red, and her long white wedding dress was painted in it.

"Mizuko… You've awakened." Raidon whispered. The figure looked at him, and he could see that there was no childish sparkle in them. Her eyes were hard, and they were hungry for death. Kurama looked up at her from the ground. He wouldn't have recognized Yoko if it hadn't been for her distinct scent. He body was distorted into another's and he assumed that she was now in her true demon form. Raidon rushed forward towards the demon.

"Darling, it's me. Don't you remember your lover, 'Kurama'?" Raidon said slyly. Kurama looked up when he heard his name being used. He growled.

'Why is he saying that he is me?' Kurama thought.

'Perhaps she thinks he is.' Youko responded.

"Darling, Mizuko, say something?!" Raidon begged. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, not bothering to care about the blood. Quickly Yoko pulled her hand back and slapped the wind demon, sending him flying into one of the pillars by the throne.

"Don't you dare touch me, you ungrateful low class ass." Mizuko said. Kurama remembered the different voice that came from Yoko when she was facing Yasashiku. It was this person's voice. It was a murderous voice. Kurama stood up slowly.

"Stay out of my way." She said as Kurama neared her. Kurama felt the malice in her voice. It was hate, pure and unadulterated hate. Quickly, he stepped back and rushed over to Takara, who looked like she was dying.

"Mizuko, don't you recognize me?!" Raidon asked, desperate. He was standing again, reaching out to the water youkai. Hiei watched as Kurama rushed over to him and to Takara, who was barely conscious. The fox looked more reassured, more confident.

"What is going on?" Hiei asked as he looked over Kurama's shoulder at the two powerful youkai. Kurama took Takara's hand off her stomach and saw thick bruising on her upper abdomen. Hiei looked at it and growled.

"Let me help her." Kurama said. He needed to keep his mind off what was going on in the room.

'She's going to kill Raidon herself. I need to stay out of it.' Kurama told himself.

'And how are you sure that she won't turn on you too?' Youko asked. Kurama didn't know how to answer that. Youko smirked. 'Thought so.'

"Once she is healed, you need to get her out of here. And take the detectives with you." Kurama told Hiei. The Jaganshi looked at the fox, trying to read what was going through his mind. When he could come up with nothing, Hiei nodded.

"Mizuko, I am your fiancé. Come here. Tonight is our wedding." Raidon tried to plead sweetly. But Mizuko wasn't hearing any of it. She wanted his blood.

"You forced Nagiso to kill himself. My only blood left; and he killed himself so I could kill you. Now… you will pay with your own blood." Mizuko spoke. Kurama could feel the energy in the room grow thick with moisture. Raidon's energy bounced back and forth.

"I had no part in his suicide. It was his warped decision." Raidon defended himself. He was beginning to realize that he wasn't going to leave this alive if he pretended to be naïve.

"SHUT UP! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Mizuko yelled. Her hands were glowing blue, and her eyes were fierce and ready for swift, eternal death by her hands. Takara's eyes fluttered open as Kurama pulled his hands back. Hiei grabbed her swiftly and motioned for Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow.

"What is going on?!" Yusuke asked the kitsune as he ran over. Kuwabara grabbed Takara and slung her over his back carefully.

"She isn't Yoko anymore, you have to go. I'll meet you back where Jin sent us up." Kurama yelled as the palace walls started to shake and paintings started to fall off. Kuwabara stumbled out the door with Hiei and Yusuke close by. Kurama looked at his lover, who was creating the commotion.

"You give me what I want!" Raidon yelled at the water demon. Her body shook it was so frustrated. Kurama could sense the pain that was running through the girl's body.

"And you will pay for what you have done to my family, to my people, TO ME!" She growled at him. A hand touched hers forcefully. Mizuko turned to find Youko Kurama at her side, holding her arm back. His eyes were a sensitive color of amber, looking at her with fear and with love.

"LEAVE ME BE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mizuko yelled at the kitsune. Youko glared at the angry water demon. She was never going to come back to him if she killed the bastard.

"She'll kill you before she kills me…" Raidon laughed. Mizuko glared at him. She raised her hand and Raidon's feet exploded on the stone flooring. Youko looked down at his own feet, checking to see if he had missed something.

"AHH! BITCH!!" Raidon screamed. He sent a lightning bolt at her and when she waved her hand, it exploded in the middle of the air. Mizuko laughed, and looked down at her hands.

"You forgot… There is WATER EVERY WHERE… and IN EVERYONE." Mizuko smirked. Raidon's face distorted in pain as he grabbed at his stomach. Youko scratched Mizuko's arm, drawing a considerable amount of blood. She swung her arm backwards to fight off the kitsune, but he caught her and pulled her close to him. Her body reacted out of habit. Youko caught her head in between his hands and pulled her forehead to his lips.

"Stop this." He spoke to her softly. Mizuko's eyes quieted. She looked at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. The youkai's body weakened.

"He killed my family! He slaughtered them all! I had to relive those moments every moment I was awake!! And you want me to stop!? You want me to let him live?! He tormented me! He tortured my friend, he killed countless people who barely knew me!! YOU WANT ME TO STOP!?" She screamed at the kitsune. He could feel her breaking away from him.

"Stop dragging it on…" Youko Kurama stated. The youkai never had any intentions on letting the wind demon live. That wasn't going to work. Raidon laughed deeply.

"You'll never be done with me. The only way to be done with me is to kill me! Go ahead Mizuko! Kill me! Right NOW!" He laughed. Mizuko glared and she held her hands out. They were shaking, but glowing blue.

"WEAK! COWARD! You're parents would be DISGRACED by yo-" Raidon's voice was cut off as he disappeared into the air. Mizuko felt the tears on her cheeks. She was finally done with him. He was nothing but hot air; and she didn't feel like laughing at her own joke.

"My parents would be proud no matter what." Mizuko said as she fell to her knees. Her body crashed against Youko's as he caught her.

"Of course."

'Did she have to obliterate him? That was scary.' Kurama said.

'Eh, who cares, we have to leave. NOW.' Youko reminded himself.

The floor and the walls began to shake. There was no longer a member of the royal blood line to keep the Kazekai afloat. It would crack into a bunch of tiny pieces and crash into the Makai waters or the Makai itself. Youko picked up Mizuko and kissed her forehead softly. Quickly, Youko ran towards the pick up spot on the edge of the Kazekai. The gang was there, and they welcome Youko and Mizuko quickly before their Jin-made tornado appeared to take them back to the main land.

WOW. OKAY!

That was a good chapter =]

I likey.

Bunny: What ya think?

Hiei: I didn't get to do any killing, wtf is up with that?!

Bunny: HIEI! Don't use that language!!

Yusuke: Wtf!? Why not!?

Bunny: *sighs* Because I have to now WARN the readers. Thanks a lot, you BLEEP BLEEP.

Kurama: XI ohhhh boooyyyy…. Well, at least Yoko/Mizuko killed that bastard. I was worried about that.

Bunny: Obviously that HAD to happen. I can't very well condone affairs!!!

Yoko: Very good point. And I'm not a bad person like that… can't you add that?! I mean, give me a LITTLE credit!!

Bunny: No, not really. I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING. Remember that! *looks over at Kuwabara*

Yoko: OH GOD NO!!! *huggles Bunny* I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!

Kurama: Sucker. ^_^

Lovels to all my fans!! We are ALMOST DONE!! Aren't you all excited?!? Well, if you are, make sure and leave me some AWESOME REVIEWS!!! Haha!! =]

Bunny-chan


	19. Chapter 19: Fortune

_**Chapter 19: Fortune**_

The Tantei watched as the Kazekai came crashing down in tiny pieces. By time it had reached the Makai, it was no more. Kurama held Mizuko close to him; her body had gone back to being Yoko. Hiei stood next to Takara, who was still in pain.

"Let's go home." Yusuke said. The Tantei said good bye to Jin and made their way towards the Ningenkai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoko opened her eyes slowly. A puff of red hair lay over her arm. She realized that Kurama was asleep at the side of her bed.

"He's been like that for a while." A voice said from the window. Yoko turned her head sideways and saw Takara sitting on the tree outside with Hiei on another branch. The dog demon was smiling and looked remotely comfortable.

"How long have I been out?" Yoko asked.

"A few days. It was a hell of a battle." Takara responded. Her eyes were looking over Yoko's body carefully, and Yoko could sense a bit of fear in them. She tilted her neck down so she could see her body. She didn't like the discovery.

"Oh god…I didn't change back…" Yoko realized she was still in her demon form. Takara shook her head. Kurama's hair started to stir, so Yoko leaned back and pretended to be asleep. Takara and Hiei flitted off.

"Hmmm…" Kurama yawned as he stretched. He eyed Yoko gently, hoping that she was going to wake up soon. Yoko could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she tried to keep up her "asleep" look. Kurama noticed her eye lids twitching. He smiled.

"Are you awake already?" He asked her. Yoko smiled sheepishly. Kurama looked at Yoko in Mizuko's form. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to call her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered. Kurama brushed her long hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. They were a breathe taking blue. He noticed that her demon markings were still visible, and that she still hadn't changed back to her human form.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Kurama replied. Yoko nodded.

"I'm alright, a little different, but alright. Are you… Are you mad?" Yoko asked the kitsune. Kurama shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe I didn't see what Yusuke and Takara saw in you. It made me feel so stupid and useless. I am happy you are back, even if you are a 'little' different." Kurama teased. Yoko smiled. She was relieved that she was home, and technically, she was in her own body.

"I wasn't sure if anyone would see it…" Yoko admitted. Kurama kissed the palm of her hand.

"Takara flipped out and she ran off, determined to find you. Yusuke busted into my room and beat me up so I would listen to him." Kurama said. Yoko laughed.

"He beat you up?! The YOUKO KURAMA I know??" Yoko replied playfully. Kurama shrugged.

"I was out of it…Please don't ever leave again…ever." Kurama asked seriously. Yoko closed her eyes and breathed in and out softly. She nodded.

"I really didn't want to Kurama. You know that don't you?" Yoko asked. She looked into his pretty green emerald eyes just to remind herself why she was so determined to protect the fox.

"I know. Everything you said that night, just hit an uncomfortable spot." Kurama admitted. Yoko sighed, her brain tired of fighting with itself.

"Yes, it was supposed to hurt you. You were supposed to think I didn't love you. But I do. I love you so much that it put you in danger, and I have a hard time forgiving myself for playing roulette with your life like that." Yoko said. Kurama's eyes widened. Yoko shook her head quickly.

"NO! I'm not leaving you. I was just saying that your safety isn't always guaranteed with me. Or... wasn't…" Yoko seemed to be asking herself. Kurama pulled her hands to his chin and looked at her.

"He is gone. All of that is done. So don't pretend to worry about my safety more than your feelings." Kurama reassured. Yoko stared at the kitsune.

"How did I get so lucky? In all my misfortune, how did I ever find you?" Yoko asked herself. Kurama smiled and leaned forward. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, feeling the sweet coldness of her skin.

"You are my mission." Kurama laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukina walked in with the object that Yoko had requested. She quickly closed the bedroom doors and Yoko walked over to the chair, leaving the window and the beautiful spring sunshine. Her long hair dragged behind her, pulling back as she moved forward. She flung it over the back of the chair and watched as Yukina produced the scissors she had taken from the kitchen.

"Yoko-sama, are you sure it is okay to cut your hair?" Yukina asked. Yoko shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know what it will do. The secret, Yukina, is that this hair represents how old I am. It is the only indication that I'm like, a billion years old." Yoko laughed as she ran her hands through her hair. Yukina smiled.

"I don't think it will kill me though. Worst case scenario, it takes some years off my life. No big deal." Yoko said. Yukina nodded and pulled Yoko's hair into a pony tail. Yoko watched as Yukina set to work fixing the proper length for her bushy black hair. Once Yukina had the pony tail at the right length, she held the scissors up so Yoko could see them.

"Are you ready Yoko-sama?" Yukina asked. Yoko gulped when she saw how sharp the scissors were.

"There isn't any turning back now." Yoko said quickly. She felt Yukina pull her long hair back and put the scissors to the thick black hair. They went right through the hair with ease. There was a sense of loss as Yoko felt the air circulate again around her back. Her body felt lighter, and she touched her face to realize that the demon markings had left.

"All done." Yukina said as she grabbed the pony tail up from the ground. Yoko looked at it and laughed.

"That is REALLY long!" She said. Yukina nodded, wiggling the black hair in front of Yoko. Yoko breathed in and then out before she stood up. Her body hadn't changed, it was taller, it was leaner, and she looked older than before.

"Are you okay Yoko-sama? Do you feel alright?" Yukina asked before she left the room to go and throw the dead hair out. Yoko nodded, shaking her limbs to make sure they were attached.

"Yeah. All good, thanks." Yoko reassured the Koorime. Yukina left the room and Yoko sat down on the bed. She hadn't really thought about how it would feel to rid herself of all those years. Her heart felt lighter, felt happy.

"Hey, nice hair! What are you doing?" Yusuke said as he popped his head in the room and noticed Yoko looking a bit down. Yoko looked up to see the detective. He smiled at her and came into the room.

"Just uh…thinking." Yoko smiled fakely. Yusuke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Didn't you promise me no more lies??" Yusuke reminded Yoko. She nodded and touched his hand gently.

"I was thinking, honestly. I just, have a lot on my mind. You really like the hair?" Yoko asked. Yusuke nodded and grabbed a lock of it and shook it. It was back to its curly nature, the way Kurama liked it; the way that it was supposed to be.

"Yeah, makes you look, hot." Yusuke laughed. Yoko hit him on the shoulder and smiled. The detective always knew how to cheer her up.

"Don't let Keiko hear you say that." Yoko reminded Yusuke. He shook his head and smirked.

"She'll think so too!" Yoko busted out laughing and Yusuke laughed at her. Kurama opened the door to find the detective and the water demon laughing hysterically on her bed.

"Uh…" Kurama said, not sure what was going on. Yusuke looked up and tapped Yoko on the shoulder. She looked at the kitsune and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged Yusuke as he got up to leave.

"Kurama… ohhh… sorry 'bout that!" Yoko said as she sighed happily. Kurama walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"That hair cut looks yummy…." Kurama purred. Yoko smiled as she felt Kurama's heart racing.

"I take it Youko is feeling frisky today??" Yoko giggled. Kurama nodded and snuggled his face against her neck. Yoko giggled and tried to playfully push Kurama away as he tickled her.

"OKAY!! OKAY!!" Yoko pulled the fox's face away from her neck. He looked at her happily. His green eyes were drinking her in, trying to remember every edge of her face.

"You feeling better?" Kurama asked his favorite water demon. She nodded and kissed him lightly. Her lips were soft and cool, and Kurama wanted to pull her closer for more; but decided against it.

"Yes, but I'm hungry. I've been asleep for SOOOOO long; I have built up an appetite." Yoko teased the kitsune as she ran her finger along his lips. Kurama nodded, feeling his body heat rise.

"Yes Ma'm!" Kurama lifted Yoko up off her feet and threw her over his back like a sack of potatoes. Yoko laughed and kicked her feet as he took her out of the bedroom and eventually to the dinning area. Yusuke and Keiko were looking at the kitsune like he was crazy. Hiei and Takara were just walking in when Kurama swung around to meet them, swinging Yoko backwards.

"KURAMA!" Yoko laughed as Kurama kept turning around, pretending to be looking for the person who said his name. Takara glared at the fox and went to stop him when Hiei put his hand out. Takara looked at Hiei; she found that he was actually enjoying the fox swinging Yoko around like she was a rag-doll. Takara growled, but when she looked back at the fox and her best friend, she saw that Yoko was enjoying herself too.

"Okay!! OKAY!! Put me DOWN!!" Yoko giggled. Kurama carefully set her feet on the floor. Yoko felt the room spin a bit, so she gently placed a hand on Kurama's chest.

"Did that fox hurt you?" Takara asked from behind Kurama. Yoko looked at her best friend and laughed.

"Jeeze, I thought one of you was bad, but seeing three of you is obviously an issue!!" Yoko laughed. Takara rolled her eyes and sat around the table. Kurama smiled and led Yoko to the end of the table, where she could sit down and regain normal eyes sight. The gang quickly filled in the missing spots of the table and brought the food with them. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves. Takara had never seen Yoko smile so much; look so happy.

"So, you cut off your long hair?" Kuwabara asked Yoko during dinner. Yoko nodded.

"Actually, Yukina cut it for me." Yoko motioned her head towards the Koorime, who blushed. Kuwabara smiled at her. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I noticed that you haven't regained your human body yet…" Genkai added. Yoko gulped her food and looked at the master. She chuckled nervously.

"I… uh…I'm not so sure I will." Yoko said honestly. She looked at the Tantei questioningly.

"Alright. I don't mind." Yusuke said. They all shrugged. Yoko felt herself relax a bit.

'I don't know why I thought that would be a problem…jeeze..' She told herself.

"To a great end of a mission!!" Botan said as she raised her glass of water. Everyone else followed and cheered along. Yoko enjoyed herself and the company of her friends. Takara seemed to be attached to Hiei's hip, and vice versa.

'Seems you two are a little comfy…' Yoko said.

'Oh… and you are one to talk???' Takara responded. Both girls smiled at each other across the table. Once dinner was done, everyone decided to break out the cards and play a few games. Hiei walked over to Yoko and Kurama.

"Can I borrow Yoko for a moment?" Hiei asked his fighting partner. Kurama eyed him suspiciously, but let her go. Hiei had never spent much time with Yoko alone, so it struck Kurama as odd that he would choose now to start. The two walked through the kitchen and out of sight.

WOW! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!! DUDE!!! OMFG!!! This was a cool chapter, but for some reason, it took me SOOOOOO long to write it. I guess it was just the fact that since IIIIIIII know what is going to happen, that I get bored and don't want to write it down. Haha! Boo on me right?? Read and Review!! Because I need to know that I'm loved too =]

Bunny: *pokes Hiei* you better not do anything inaprops with Yoko…

Hiei: Why would you even think that??

Bunny: *shrugs* Idk… I just wanted to think what the reader might be thinking! Like maybe you two are having a love affair!! OR!! OR!!! You two could be evil and kill everyone!!! Yeah!! *scribbles down notes*

Hiei: You have seriously lost it onna.

Bunny: *continues scribbling*

Yoko: She's busy Hiei, come back later.

Hiei: *slaps forehead* Bakas. All a bunch of bakas. *walks away*

Lovels, Bunny!


	20. Chapter 20: Eternity

_**Chapter 20: Eternity**_

Hiei and Yoko walked out to the back porch of the temple. Yoko stopped as Hiei stepped forward. She could feel the cool spring air. Hiei wondered what the water demon was thinking about.

"Mukuro would like to offer you a position at her castle." Hiei said. Yoko looked at the Jaganshi confused.

"You mean that woman you work for? The crazy one who keeps hitting on you??" Yoko asked. Hiei turned around and blushed. Yoko laughed.

"Kurama told me. Don't freak out." Yoko reassured him. Hiei growled and turned away from the water demon. It wasn't easy for him to do the personal delivery of a message for Mukuro.

"She would like you to come and spend time with her; she assures me you two have much to talk about." Hiei rolled his eyes. Yoko snorted.

"Like what? The last time I saw Mukuro, I was hunting down one of her guards on a mission from Koenma. I was pretty taken with the idea that she was furious at me." Yoko remembered the mission. It had been a few years ago.

"I don't know. Stop asking ME the questions." Hiei glared. Yoko sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Of course I will go and see her. Is that alright with you?" Yoko asked the fire demon. Hiei was taken aback by what Yoko asked him.

"Why does it matter what I'm alright with?" Hiei replied.

"Because you work for her. And I don't want to push you out of the way of something…" Yoko said. Hiei nodded.

"It is fine. I just don't want Kurama and Takara to…." Hiei cut himself off.

"OH!" Yoko laughed. Hiei blushed and glared at her at the same time.

"Oh dear, I guess I didn't think about that! It doesn't look strange if I disappear with you into the Makai for a few days or so. Right, I will tell Kurama if you let Takara know. She'll probably be upset at me, but its okay." Yoko assured the Jaganshi that it would all be alright. Hiei sighed. He walked back towards the door.

"Good." He said before he walked in. Yoko looked out at the spring evening. She wondered why she hadn't realized that she had missed the entire winter. Her body felt heavy to her, so she sat on the edge of the steps.

"I missed the first snow." Yoko pouted. She did try and remind herself that there wasn't a lot of snow that winter, that she spent most of it in the Kazekai, and that she should be happy that everything was getting reborn again. Yoko closed her eyes and took in the sweet fresh air. She smiled when she realized it was tinted with roses.

"I smell you." She said without opening her eyes. Kurama kissed her neck softly and purred. Yoko giggled. She opened her eyes and Kurama pulled her into his arms.

"I must smell pretty good then." Kurama teased. Yoko nodded and sniffed his shirt.

"Yum." She said. Kurama let his hands wander on her arms, feeling the cool skin.

"So what did Hiei and you talk about??" Kurama asked, deciding to be nosey. Yoko shrugged.

"Mukuro offered me some sort of position. I told Hiei I would go and speak with her." Yoko said non-chalantly. Kurama pulled himself back.

"What?" Kurama asked. He couldn't believe that she thought it was no big deal.

"It isn't that bad Kurama. I would only be away for a few days." Yoko said. She turned around to see his stunned face. Yoko had the sinking feeling that he wasn't worried about Hiei and her spending a few days together.

"I will not be fighting anyone Kurama. I'm not going to get killed." She reassured him. Kurama frowned.

"But Mukuro is crazy… Not that Yomi isn't…" Kurama said. Yoko smiled.

"I know you are worried. But what am I going to do Kurama?! I have been through High School a hundred times. I know a ton of languages and subjects, and I honestly need something to do for myself. You like your human life and your human mother. I was forced into mine. It has been hundreds of years since I have been allowed to be this free and not worry about being found. I'm not leaving you. But you cannot ask me to stay here and live my life the way that would be most convenient for you…." Yoko said solemnly. Kurama looked at her. She was truly much older than him, and each word she spoke was the truth.

"You are right. I would never ask you to live like that for me. But I don't want to lose you, to the Makai or to a rogue attack on Mukuro's palace." Kurama stated. Yoko nodded. She ran her hand across his cheek and felt the simple pleasure of his warm skin. There was nothing that could keep her from him anymore.

"Of course, I understand. But don't you remember that I am also a demon; not just some damsel princess who needs saving??" Yoko said. Kurama nodded. He was taking in all of Yoko's facial features, remembering how perfect she looked.

"I just want to keep you. I can't lose you. The first time nearly killed me, the second time surely will." Kurama spoke softly as he caressed Yoko's bare arms. She could feel the shivers up and down her back. Her body ached to be near the boy.

"Oh, you'll keep me…" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around the kitsune and kissed him passionately. Kurama could feel the heat of the kiss radiate through out Yoko's body as he let his hands run down her back. Yoko let her fingers wind up in Kurama's long red hair. They pulled the fox closer to her. Kurama gently pulled Yoko's face back so he could breathe.

"Now you are just toying with me. You want to go away for a few days after you kiss me like that? Nope. Not going to happen. Not a chance." Kurama smirked. Yoko laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Well, what happens if I kiss you like this?" Yoko asked as she kissed his forehead. Kurama shook his head.

"Like this?" Yoko kissed Kurama's cheek. Kurama shook his head again.

"What do I have to do so that you'll let me go speak with Mukuro?" Yoko asked her kitsune. Kurama smirked mischievously.

"Promise me that we will get married when I finish my last year. Then we can go do what ever you want to." Kurama stated. Yoko's eyes went wide. She hadn't seen that coming at all.

"Are you serious?" Yoko asked the fox. He gave her a "duh" look. Yoko looked around for a moment, wondering if anyone was going to pop out and say surprise or yelling April fool's. When they didn't, she looked back at Kurama.

"What do you say? Let me keep you forever." Kurama asked. Yoko blinked. Her heart started to race really fast.

"That-that's only a year and a half away! That is…uhm… wow….yes?" Yoko thought out loud. Kurama laughed.

"Yes?? …What am I saying? YES! HELL YES!!" Yoko yelled. She jumped on the kitsune and kissed him. Kurama tried to control the happy water demon. He picked her up so that he could sit up.

"Good, now I will let you go." Kurama smiled. Yoko shook her head. She couldn't believe what she just agreed to.

"Hey! Could you keep the sex down to a minimal level out here?!" Yusuke said as he poked his head out of the back door. Yoko's face went red and there was lots of banging and clanging of pots and dishes as Takara stormed out the back door, running Yusuke over.

"What the hell is going on here!??!" Takara demanded. Kurama fished in his pockets for a second and pulled out a little blue box. Hiei's eyes were wide when he saw that box.

'Oh no he isn't….' Hiei thought to himself.

"I figured you would like the ring… since I didn't really ask with it…" Kurama said as he gave the box to Yoko. At this point, Yoko noticed that everyone had come running out to the back porch. She held the blue box with lots of fear and excitement.

'Marriage….what the hell am I thinking?!' Yoko asked herself.

"Open it!!!" Botan squealed. She and Keiko were holding hands and make "cutesy" faces at the fox. Yoko gently lifted the box top and felt all her air leave her when she saw the ring. It was a single sapphire, set in between two diamonds and on a silver ring. Nothing extravagant that showed she was engaged to a thief, but not too simple that there was no thought to it. Yoko felt herself get all choked up.

"You are an idiot." Hiei spoke to the kitsune. Everyone looked at him angrily until he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Takara looked at him and then at the box.

"Seriously?!" She said. Hiei nodded. He pointed to Kurama and Yoko and growled.

"Blame them, they ruined it." Hiei replied. Takara took the box from Hiei's hand and opened it.

"Wow, holy crap!" Takara said. She snapped the box shut and thrust herself at the Jaganshi. He was surprised when she kissed him right there in front of everyone.

"Hell yes! HELL YES!!!" Takara said. Everyone laughed as Hiei's face went bright red.

"Dude, we totally suck at this." Yusuke said to Kuwabara. Kuwabara smirked at the detective. Yusuke's eyes were wide.

"Am I the only one who missed the freakin' memo!!??" Yusuke yelled. Keiko pouted and Yusuke pulled her close.

"Don't worry!! You'll get your ring!! I just wanted to make sure that no one ELSE was going to propose on the SAME NIGHT." Yusuke said, emphasizing all the key words. Everyone just laughed at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama pulled Yoko close to him. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail as she let her bag fall to her side. The kitsune looked into her happy blue eyes and frowned.

"Not fair." He said. Yoko kissed him softly and scratched him behind the ear. Kurama smiled and put his forehead against hers.

"Come back to me. We've got a wedding to plan." Kurama threatened sweetly. Yoko nodded and smiled. She pulled away from Kurama, and he grabbed her hand one last time.

"I will. Promise." Yoko said as she moved away, letting her hand slide out of Kurama's. Hiei and Takara walked over to them and he looked at her.

"Ready?" Hiei asked. Yoko nodded. Takara looked at her best friend and her lover and pouted.

"I am not saying I'm comfortable with this, but at least come home soon. I don't want to be left alone with this fox." Takara said. Hiei looked at her and she snorted.

"Fine. Love you too." She turned slightly away to hide her pout.

"We'll be back soon, you'll barely miss us." Yoko laughed. Both Takara and Kurama glared at her. Hiei stepped back.

"Right. Okay… never mind then." Yoko said. She turned around to face Hiei. Both of them started for the Makai portal. Kurama and Takara watched as the two black-haired heads eventually disappeared into the portal.

"This is going to suck. Majorly." Takara sighed. Kurama nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[ One Year Later]

Yoko tapped her fingers on the stone table as Mukuro was talking to all her minions. Hiei looked at the water demon with a great understanding.

"Alright. Any questions?" Mukuro said. Everyone raised their hands. Yoko growled and stood up, slamming her hands down on the table.

"JESUS CHRIST PEOPLE!!! All she wants YOU to do is to go and scout for those people in the North section of the woods. She wants YOU over there to go and barter with the locals over near Yomi's palace. AND YOU! Oh my god! She just wants YOU to go and get her some freakin' coffee!!! GO! NOW!" Yoko commanded. Her face was tormented by the stupidity of the minions. The room cleared out quickly.

"That went well…" Hiei lied. Yoko stood up quickly. Mukuro looked at her.

"You are doing really well with delegating." Mukuro said.

"Fuck you, I'm leaving." Yoko growled. Mukuro looked at the water demon with shock.

"WHAT?" Mukuro asked, not sure that she heard the girl right.

"I said FUCK YOU I'M LEAVING! I have a fiancé and I have a wedding, and I have another life that doesn't require me to stay closed up in your palace! I did that already in my life!! And Hiei, you haven't even told her you are getting MARRIED!! I'm am sooooo done with this…" Yoko said casually as she walked out of the make-shift board room. Mukuro's jaw dropped. She looked at Hiei and he nodded and walked out after Yoko. She was up in her room, stuffing her clothes into her duffle bag.

"I think she took it well." Hiei contemplated. A really loud girlish scream rang through the castle at that point and Hiei grabbed Yoko's bag and stuffed her clothes in faster.

"Time to go!" Hiei said quickly and the two youkai rushed out of the palace to avoid Mukuro's wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shuichi!" A girl called from the door way of Kurama's classroom. Kurama turned his head to see a gaggle of girls standing at the door way. He smiled at them and waved. A few of them came to see him.

"Hello there." Kurama said to the girls as they approached him. He looked them all in the eyes, but slowly looked away when he realized they weren't what he was looking for.

"Shuichi, you look so sad!" One of the girls said. She had dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't _her_.

"Oh, I'm alright. I appreciate you worrying about me though." Kurama smiled lightly at them. It was a normal, fake smile for the kids at the high school. He felt miserable inside, he missed _her_ so much that he wouldn't let himself say her name.

"Alright, if you are sure! We will see you tomorrow!" The girls waved good bye to Kurama and he looked outside the large window his desk was next to. He slid off his school jacket and sat in just his white shirt and pink school pants. There was no sun outside the window, just rain and umbrellas as girls and boys in pink school uniforms ran home or ran out on dates. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. He would rather be in the Makai, sitting next to _her_ outside Mukuro's palace, near the Makai Mountains. Kurama let himself think about it until it hurt him.

"You don't look happy to see me at all…" A voice whispered into his ear. Kurama's eyes shot open and he found himself staring into two lovely, large deep ocean blue eyes that washed over him and crashed right down into his heart.

"Yoko…" Kurama whispered. The eyes sparkled. She moved the remaining inch to kiss his lips. Kurama was barely aware of the fact that she was leaning on top of his desk to kiss him. The idea made him love her more. Her lips were cold and her hair was shorter than it was before she had left. Yoko held Kurama's face gently, touching his neck softly. She pulled away from him slowly.

"Hmmm…." She smiled. Kurama looked at her and noticed that she was wearing the girl's uniform to his school. His heart raced. Yoko could sense the tension building up.

"Oh, so you like the uniform??" Yoko teased. She scooted across his desk and kneeled on it. Kurama hugged her waist and laid his head against her stomach.

"You're back. I like that more." Kurama said. Yoko laughed and Kurama could feel the laugh through her stomach. He let go of her and stood up. Quickly, he picked her up and swung her around the empty classroom. She smiled and reminded herself why she would never leave the kitsune again.

"Well, I'm happy to see I still have a fiancé to come home to!" Yoko teased. Kurama pouted and pulled her close, nuzzling against her hair.

"I was good." Kurama played along. Yoko kissed him softly. He could only think about holding her forever. There was no way he could finish school now that she was back. He'd go wherever she wanted him to. All she would have to do is say go. Kurama had never been so serious about even the thought of quitting school.

"I hope you like the uniform a lot, because you'll get to see it everyday…" Yoko said seriously. Kurama looked at her and tilted his head in confusion.

'Role-play every day!? SWEET!' Youko purred.

"We are officially going to be class-mates." Yoko confirmed. Kurama looked at her sadly.

"You didn't do this for me did you??" Kurama asked her. Yoko shook her head.

"Mukuro was a pain in the ass, and I couldn't be without you any longer. I thought I'd kill Hiei if I had to listen to another word about Takara. He felt the same. He is probably surprising her like this….hopefully not like THIS…" Yoko laughed as she pointed towards the uniform. Kurama nodded and tried not to picture Hiei in a pink uniform crawling on a desk to kiss the dog demon. He shook the image out of his head.

"How did the school let you in!? There is less than a term left!" Kurama asked Yoko. Yoko smirked.

"I told them I could ace their tests and boost their scores higher than you. They liked the practice results." Yoko laughed.

"Oh… so I have some competition?" Kurama asked playfully. Yoko snuggled up close to him. Kurama had missed the way her body had fit right against his.

"We'll probably even out." Yoko said. Kurama let his hands wander down her hair and her back. Everything about her seemed so new and yet so unchanged.

"I love you. I will go anywhere with you. All you have to do is say where. I don't care about all this school crap anymore." Kurama growled. He didn't want to miss another moment with the water demon. She just laughed at him.

"That was my speech." Yoko said. Kurama beamed at her.

"Alright then, you pick now." Kurama watched Yoko as she thought. Her eyes were dazzling as ever and her body was soft with new muscles from all the work she was doing at Mukuro's.

"I want to go to school with you, watch you learn, watch you take boring tests and pass. But right now, I want to meet your mother. I've thought about this moment forever. I want to meet the woman who kept you attached to the Ningenkai for me…" Yoko squeezed Kurama's waist. He felt like he could almost cry, he was so happy. It was the first place he wanted to take her too.

"You are so perfect."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama opened the door to his family's home in a hurry, almost knocking down the lamp and table that stood next to the door.

"MOM! Come down stairs! I have someone you HAVE TO MEET!" Kurama yelled from the front door. Yoko quickly come in out of the rain and almost fell over while trying to take off her shoes. Kurama could hear his mother coming quickly down the stairs.

'Well, you probably scared her! You never yell through out the house! She'll think you are dying or something!' Youko chided Kurama.

"Do I look alright?" Yoko asked her fiancé. Kurama kissed her quickly and almost tripped over his own feet.

"She'll love you." Kurama said. He shook his hair and watched as the water fell from his hair. Yoko looked around quickly and when she didn't see anyone, her hands were a familiar deep blue. The water evaporated off of Kurama and Yoko, leaving them both drier. Kurama kissed her again, just so happy that she was with him again.

"Shuichi! Are you okay?! Oh…" Shiori came down the stairs quickly, wondering what happened to her son. She stopped when she saw her son standing next to a young woman with black hair and fierce blue eyes. A quick look in her son's eyes told her that this girl was the one. Shiori felt her heart stop as she thought about what the last year was like. Her son had been quieter, more reclusive. She had asked him what was wrong, and he had only replied that someone very important to him was visiting another country for a long time. She finally understood what her son had wanted to tell her. He was in love.

"Mother, this is Yoko. She's home." Kurama said softly. Shiori's eyes softened as she motioned for Yoko to come to her. Yoko carefully stepped towards Kurama's human mother. She was pretty and fragile looking. Shiori looked Yoko over and then enveloped her in a passionate hug.

"Your absence has been the reason my son has been so miserable…" Shiori said. Yoko looked down, feeling horrible. Shiori lifted the girl's face up.

"And now I can see why." Shiori smiled brightly. She knew that Shuichi had found his one and only. There wasn't a reason to worry about him anymore.

"Thank you." Yoko smiled nervously. Kurama stood next to her and held her hand. Shiori motioned for Yoko's left hand. Kurama looked at his mother shocked. He had no idea that she knew. Yoko gave over her hand and Shiori felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know why the girl just felt right standing next to her son, but she knew that it wasn't something rushed and unplanned like other young marriages.

"Shuichi, she's perfect." Shiori said to her son. Kurama nodded and squeezed Yoko's hand harder.

"Yes, she is."

DONE! OMG!

This would be the end of the fanfic!!!

DUDE!!!

That makes like 5 FANFICS DONE!!!

WOW!

Of course I'm going to write a Epilogue to this! I'm not stupid! I know that my readers want more of my favorite couple =]

Bunny: AHH!! *cries* My four year labor has come to a fruitful END!!

Yusuke: *huggles Bunny* Chill, it was a good four years! Besides: you gave us four other fanfics and you still have plans for MORE! RIGHT!! *demands more time*

Bunny: Yes, of course!!

Hiei: No problem then.

Kurama: *nods* agreed! You gave me my wifey! But ya know… if you look at the board, Hiei still has more in the end *pouts*

Hiei: Jealous

Kurama: Damn straight! I deserve more! I'm prettier! *vain*

Bunny: Well, That isn't really true! Kurama, you have like, three wives or something according to my writing. You know I'm more partial to you getting the main characters!! It is just easier to write your part!

Hiei: I take offense to that.

Bunny: When you get nicer and easier to write as a character, I will make the same happen for YOU

Hiei: Touche

Bunny: Thought so

Alright my fansies!! One more chapter- technically this is the LAST one. But I will write that Epilogue. I promised it! Love you all!

Read and Review! You promised by reading it. Lol, it's in the fine print =]

Lovels, Bunny


	21. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Kurama stood outside the class, looking at the last test results. He smiled when he saw his name at the top of the list. It was a pride that he wasn't sure he knew how to live without.

"Oh my, looks like we tied again. Too bad your name is higher on the alphabet." Yoko nudged her fiancé in the side. Kurama turned to her and kissed her forehead. The committee had been very excited when Yoko's testing had come back to match Shuichi's. Kurama laughed, knowing that he was light years behind what she knew; but the tests were always on the same material, so his intelligence seemed to be on par with hers in the eyes of the school.

"I like being on top." Kurama said. Yoko's face was bright red and Kurama realized what he said a second later. He laughed and pulled the girl close to him. All the girls around Kurama had become sadly accustomed to his public displays of affection for his fiancé. None of the girls or boys at the school had seen that coming.

"What do you want to do now, Mr. Graduate?" Yoko asked. Kurama winked at Yoko and slid his hand in hers. She smiled and the two of them walked towards the exit. The Shuichi-Fan-Club cried nightly over the transfer student who had secured the position of fiancé. Kurama had made it clear to all of them that he was going to marry Yoko; his family demanded it. They all figured it was an arranged marriage, but each girl secretly hoped he would take a mistress.

"Hey! What took so long! School got out a billion hours ago!" Takara yelled from the entrance gates of the high school. Yoko waved her hand at the impatient dog demon. Takara stood next to Hiei, who looked at his dog demon happily. Kurama smiled at Yoko. Her black hair glistened in the summer sunlight and her smile was the happiest that he had seen.

"Sorry, _Shuichi_ just wanted re-affirm his position on top." Yoko laughed. Hiei gave the fox a worried look, but Kurama just shook his head.

"You know you don't have to call me that…" Kurama said. Yoko nodded and held on to his arm. Girls and boys in pink uniforms passed by, feeling the sadness of high school ending, and a happiness in the new beginnings.

"She does it to piss you off." Takara replied. Yoko pouted and kicked Hiei.

"Control your woman would you??" Yoko smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at Takara, who glared at him.

"She said it!" Hiei maintained his innocence. Kurama and Yoko laughed. The four of them began to walk back to the temple. The warm summer sun followed them everywhere, occasionally hiding behind a tree or a building. Yoko felt her heart dance happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! What took so long?!" Yusuke bellowed as the four walked in the front door of the temple. Yoko smiled and waved at the detective.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama said warmly. Keiko walked into the room from the hall and smiled.

"Oh my gosh!! It's the bride!" Keiko squealed. Yoko looked at Kurama in fear as Keiko enveloped her and squished the breath out of her. Kurama's emerald eyes twinkled with amusement.

'I'll get you fox.' Yoko thought.

'Oh I hope you do!' Kurama teased.

"Let's go!! Come on! Tomorrow is a big day!!" Keiko pulled Takara and Yoko down the hall in a quick flash. Kurama just chuckled to himself. Yusuke sighed and laughed at his crazy girlfriend.

"She is probably more excited than Yoko!" Yusuke teased. Kurama nodded. He noticed that Hiei was awfully happy.

"Don't think that you are off the hook just because you had your wedding in the Makai. You still have to wear a tuxedo." Kurama confirmed. Hiei sighed. Yusuke and Kurama laughed at the Jaganshi.

"I'm still pissed that we weren't invited!" Yusuke pouted. Kurama looked at the Jaganshi. Hiei glared at the detective.

"I didn't even want to be there… I wasn't going to make a fool of myself. She demanded all these things. I compromised on the ceremony. I would have just signed the damned papers!" Hiei admitted. Kurama laughed to himself.

'Jeeze, maybe Hiei and I are marrying the wrong people. Takara and I have big wedding dreams, and Hiei and Yoko are barely content to show.' Kurama laughed.

'At least she is agreeing to marry you.' Youko reminded him.

"Well, at least she is happy." Yusuke reminded Hiei. He nodded. Married life hadn't changed him much. He and Takara went where they wanted, whenever they wanted. Her parents had made it mandatory that Takara finish at least high school before they moved to the Makai if that was their wish. Hiei had agreed.

"How are her parents?" Yoko poked her head into the hallway, snagging a second to listen in to the conversation. Hiei shrugged.

"They were doing okay. Takara's little sister was scratching up the furniture, so her mom and dad were pretty busy." Hiei said. Yoko laughed.

"I didn't know Takara had a little sister!" Yusuke said surprised. Yoko and Hiei looked at each other and smirked.

"She doesn't, not really. Takara has a dog named Miso, and she was scratching up the furniture. Takara's parents just make fun of Takara and say it is her sister who transformed wrong and could never transform back." Yoko giggled. She could hear Keiko yelling for her, so she disappeared. Kurama looked back at Yusuke, who looked confused. Hiei shook his head.

"Don't think about it detective." Hiei stated. Yusuke nodded and led the two boys out back to where Koenma and Kuwabara were sitting. They were busy making fun of something that King Enma had said when Kurama sat down. Supposedly, this was the "bachelor party" because Yoko and Kurama had requested that their friends not do anything stupid to make their wedding hell. Mostly Kurama had asked Keiko not to hire Chip-n-Dales' dancers. Keiko had frowned at that.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked the fox. Kurama nodded and then shook his head.

"Kind of. I'm excited because my mother will be there to see it, but I'm nervous that maybe Yoko will back out. By the way, will your sister be attending?" Kurama asked Kuwabara. The carrot-haired boy nodded yes and sighed.

"She has taken over planning the wedding for Yukina and I. She told me that roses were so last season. But Yukina likes roses…." Kuwabara frowned. Hiei glared at Kurama, for having to remind him that his sister had agreed to marry Kuwabara in the next 2 years; after Kuwabara graduated. Kurama smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that she will be there tomorrow." Kurama replied. Yusuke yawned and stretched out on the back deck in the warm sunlight.

"I can't believe you are getting married." Yusuke said. Koenma nodded. His pacifier bobbed up and down when he moved his head.

"Seems like only months ago that I sent Yusuke to kick your butt and get back the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. Now you're getting married. Jeeze." Koenma started to get choked up. Kuwabara patted him on the back. The guys sat out for an hour or so, just talking about good times and bad times and their best fights. Kurama began to feel lonely for his companion and excused himself for a moment. He walked back inside the temple and into the kitchen only to find Yoko sitting on the counter, eating a pastry. Kurama looked at her and laughed. Yoko smiled.

"Miss me much?" Yoko asked. Kurama nodded as he leaned against the counter in front of her. Her legs wrapped around Kurama's waist and pulled him closer to her. He purred loudly as he let his head rest against her shoulder. She dipped her finger on the pastry and licked the whip cream off. Kurama eyed the pastry. Yoko held the pastry out to the kitsune, who took a small bite off the end.

"So… we are getting married tomorrow morning…" Kurama mentioned. Yoko nodded. She popped the pastry in her mouth and licked her fingers gently.

"Yup. We are." Kurama looked at her sadly and Yoko tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked the kitsune. Kurama sighed and stood up straight. He looked into her pretty ocean blue eyes and searched them.

"Is this what you want? You seem _too_ relaxed. It makes me nervous." Kurama said. Yoko almost choked on her pastry as it slipped down her throat. She eyed the fox nervously.

"Are you backing out? Because I would seriously have to slap you." Yoko said honestly. Kurama shook his head.

"Nope. I want you. Forever. Eternity. I don't care what I have to do. But if you don't want the big wedding or something; we can do it like Hiei and Takara…" Kurama suggested. Yoko rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on the side of Kurama's face and looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"I want what you want. I don't necessarily care how this wedding goes down- but I want you to be happy with it. If your mother isn't there, I know you won't be happy. Makai is out of the question, if I marry you there, you become a king. Did you forget that?" Yoko stated matter of fact. Kurama's eyes got wide. He leaned in close to Yoko and smiled.

"I forgot that I'm marrying a princess." Kurama admitted. Yoko laughed.

"Technically you are marrying me, the human me. Ningenkai marriage licenses don't convert to the Makai and unfortunately vice versa. Not that it matters, because I want to marry you HERE. With YOUR FAMILY. Got that kitsune?" Yoko said sweetly. Kurama nodded and kissed her lips gently.

"OH! YOKO! You can't see him until tomorrow! Come on!" Keiko said as she poked her head into the kitchen and then dragged Yoko back to where all the girls were. Yoko's eyes were full of exasperation, but the water demon let the girl drag her back to the bridal games. Kurama leaned against the counter and sighed happily.

'At least I know where she stands.' Kurama told himself.

'She's always honest with you, stupid.' Youko reminded him.

'You shush.' Kurama frowned.

'Do I get to go along for the honeymoon!?!' Youko winked. Kurama blushed a deep shade of red. He hadn't even thought about the honeymoon. They had talked about it and planned it, but he hadn't thought about _the honeymoon_.

'I'm so stupid.' Kurama slapped his forehead. 'What did I think was going to happen?'

'Ahh, the innocent minded!' Youko teased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning was crisp and lightly sunny when Yoko woke up in the room. Takara was sprawled out on the futon next to her, looking like she was still having a good time. Yoko smiled.

'My wedding is today.' She reminded herself. Her body felt sore from being spun around in the "make-a-wedding-dress-out-of-toilet-paper" game.

"Psst." A voice said from outside. Yoko looked at the window and walked over to it, grabbing the ledge and pulling herself up and over. She saw Kurama standing outside her window with a box in his hand. Yoko leaned over the ledge and smiled.

"Morning my soon-to-be-husband." Yoko said softly so she didn't wake anyone. Kurama beamed at her.

"Morning my soon-to-be-wife." Kurama replied.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him. Kurama motioned towards the box.

"Hiei forgot to give Takara my ring. I thought I might deliver it to sneak a peak at you this morning. I'm getting anxious. I have half a mind to drag you down to the altar now." Kurama smirked. Yoko blushed.

"Can you wait for the dragging? I don't even have on my stuff yet." Yoko motioned towards her barely awake self. Kurama nodded.

"Can you catch?" Kurama asked.

"I can one-up you." Yoko said as she let her hand glow blow, the box flew out of Kurama's hand and right into hers. Kurama laughed.

"That always baffles me." He said. Yoko sighed. Her chest was hurting from the compression of the window.

"Can I see you in like, 3 hours? This position is uncomfortable." Yoko asked. Kurama nodded and watched as she dropped back into the room. Yoko fixed her sleeping shirt and turned around to see all the girls staring at her greedily. They were holding all her bags and jewelry.

"Uhm… I can dress myself???" Yoko said softly before she was attached with bridemaidzillas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama paced by the altar, the fresh smell of red roses and tropical flowers floating into his nose and flooding his senses. The only thing that Yoko had specifically demanded was that there was to be NO WHITE at all in the wedding. Kurama hadn't protested against her request to wear traditional Japanese Kimonos at the wedding either. Neither of the two was comfortable wearing a wedding dress or a tuxedo. They did both want their guests to, but didn't make it a requirement. Yoko knew for a fact that Takara and Hiei were going to wear formal yukatas. The summer sun was going to be hot, but Yoko was used to uncomfortable clothing at this point in her life. Koenma met Kurama at the altar, acting as a priest for the day. Kurama smiled nervously. His mother and his step father were sitting with his little brother Shuichi. They all looked so happy to be there. Kurama noticed that Jin and a few of the other "fighting family" were present. He had asked Genkai and Yusuke to help him hand out invites. Kurama had worried mostly about what Yusuke had done with them; even after the detective guaranteed that he gave them to respectable people and not random kids. Kurama heard the music start up and he watched as Yoko appeared from the back door. Her hair was pulled up and it fell in cascading curls down her back. The Kimono was a deep color of blue and a mixture of red. The pattern was hypnotic and gentle as she walked down the aisle. All the guests smiled and Kurama could see his mother and Takara already crying. Yoko extended her hand and Kurama helped her up the step to the altar. Koenma was choked up as he looked at the two.

"Love is what brings us here today. Love between these two that unites us all to each other. It is a love that is strong enough to cross counties and to prevail when hope is over shadowed with doubt. This couple has conquered fate to be here at this moment. I ask you all to bear witness to this union between a man and a woman; between two lovers and two friends." Koenma said poetically. Yoko giggled slightly as Kurama held her hands. He mouthed 'I love you' to her when she looked at him.

"Please exchange your own vows." Koenma asked. Kurama looked at Koenma and cleared his throat. Yoko looked nervous at what the fox would say.

"I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. I want to go everywhere with you, meet everyone with you, see everything with you. I will love you forever, even when my physical life has stopped, my love for you will not. There will be no one and nothing that comes between us. I will be honest with you, and I will cherish every second I have with you. I will promise to listen when you speak, and be supportive when you need me most. I won't leave you, desert you, hurt you, or resent you. Most of all, I promise that I will always ask what you think, what you want, what you feel. You are what means the most to me in my life, and I will be the best husband to you." Kurama said without breaking a sweat. Yoko was sniffling and trying not to cry. Kurama ran his thumb under her eye to catch a tear that slid down. Yoko laughed lightly and breathed in really deep.

"You are what has saved me, over and over. The thought of you always brightens my day and makes me feel indestructible. There is no other person I would rather spend my life with. You are my family when I have none, and you are my biggest supporter when I forget how great I can be. You never let me down; you never leave me wondering where I fit in this world. Being your wife would be; heaven. You promise me so much and always deliver, even when I think it is impossible. I don't worry about anything when I am next to you, and I never think about the past because I'm so focused on spending my future with you. I love you with all that I am, all that I have been, and all that I may be. I will be the best wife to you." Yoko said softly, concentrating on how romantic everything seemed to be. Kurama squeezed her hands and Yoko squeezed back.

"With the divine power I've been given, I proclaim that you two are now officially husband and wife. You can kiss now." Koenma laughed. Kurama and Yoko let their lips meet for a moment and linger. They could feel the magnetic attraction between them and the applause from the audience barely registered to them. The kiss broke and Yoko looked out at the audience. Keiko and Botan were crying like big babies while Yukina and Kuwabara held hands. Kurama noticed that his step-father was beaming at him with pride, just like his mother.

"When are we getting the babies?!" Yusuke yelled from the crowd. Keiko hit him over the head and continued to cry tears of happiness. Everyone laughed joyously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama stopped the video tape and pulled it out of the player as he looked at the kids sitting in front of the television. He smiled at all of them as they pouted.

"That was a while ago guys. Don't you want to watch cartoons or something else?" He asked the kids. They all shook their heads. Keiko walked into the room, holding her pregnant belly and smiling.

"Alright, who wants something to eat?" She asked. The kids all jumped up except for one little girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes. She turned to look at Kurama and he winked at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked the little girl. She crawled over to him and put her arms up so he would pick her up. Kurama picked up the little girl in a light blue dress.

"Kurama, have you seen- oh! There you are Nami! Mommy was looking for you!" Yoko said as she came into the room. Kurama smiled at his wife as she came in and reached for their daughter. The little girl smiled and reached out for her mother. Yoko took the girl into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"HEY! Let go of your brother! Don't put makeup on him!!" An angry Hiei said as he picked up his son and held him away from his three daughters. Takara laughed at Hiei as he wiped off the pink lipstick from their son.

"Nice kids, you've almost got a litter now." Yoko joked. Takara smiled at her best friend as she sent her kids towards Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko. Nami held tightly to her mother's neck.

"Were they watching your wedding video again?" Takara asked. Yoko nodded and tickled her daughter. Nami laughed and wiggled in her mother's arms. Kurama pulled the little girl out and hugged her tightly, fixing her hair and then putting her down so she could go play with the other kids. When she was out of sight, Kurama pulled his wife close.

"Can you believe it's been like, 10 years since then?" Yoko asked. At that moment, Kuwabara ran through the halls with the kids on his arms and ankles. The four youkai laughed and shook their heads.

"I guess we all have had our changes. You should really come visit us in the Makai sometime soon Yoko. Hiei has spent most of his free time teaching the kids how to slice things up with swords. I'm scared half to death when they go running around the house with his katana. But it's really cute. I've got great pictures of them taking it from him at 2 in the morning." Takara laughed. Yusuke walked into room with a couple kids hanging off his arms.

"I think a couple of these belong to you?" Yusuke smirked. Hiei sighed and tried not to remind himself why he had so many kids. The kids all dropped from Uncle Yusuke's arms and ran around him. Yoko grabbed one of Takara's little girls and picked her up, tickling her.

"Why didn't you come and say hi to me little missy??" Yoko teased. The little girl hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before Yoko put her down. Takara grabbed Hiei's hand and squeezed.

"We should have more." Takara thought out loud. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama and Yusuke laughed. Even Yoko stifled a chuckle.

"Mommy! Mommy! Cousin Asuka fell and hit her knee. She started crying and her tears turned into those gems!! You were right!!" Takara and Hiei's son said as he came running up with a tear gem from one of Yukina's children. Hiei bent down and motioned for his son to come to him.

"Hiro, you should go give that to Aunt Yukina." Hiei said softly. His son nodded and ran off. Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei kindly.

"Is it hard to call her that?" Yusuke asked the Jaganshi. Hiei shrugged.

"It's what she is. It is what every woman is to them at this age." He said. Takara nodded. Kuwabara and Yukina walked into the room together with Keiko. The gang looked each other over, aware of the new additions that were made to the family. Each one had another, and even though Hiei and Takara lived in the Makai, they visited enough. Kurama watched as Nami poked her head around the corner and let her hair fall over her shoulders. He stuck his tongue out at his daughter and she did the same. Yoko smiled at her daughter. Yusuke and Keiko went between running the temple with Genkai to helping out Keiko's family at the restaurant. Kuwabara and Yukina stayed at the temple often, with Kuwabara working for Koenma part time. Kurama and Yoko wandered where ever they wanted, visiting different countries before their daughter would have to settle down and go to school.

"Is it true that you are going to keep Nami in the Ningenkai for schooling?" Yukina asked Yoko and Kurama. They both nodded.

"She's still young, but I've been keeping her under my watchful eye." Yoko said, speaking of watching her daughter's demon abilities manifest.

"Keiko, remember when Yusuke Jr. shot off his first spirit gun? I almost killed him!" Yusuke stated. Keiko snorted.

"You practically worshiped the kid for a week." Keiko said. The gang laughed.

"Well, he is MY kid." Yusuke said, pretending to show off his muscles. Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama slipped his hand into his wife's and kissed it gently.

"Bet you didn't think you'd be here when we first met… If I recall correctly, you had a thing for Yusuke…" Kurama whispered in his wife's ear. Yoko laughed and shook her head.

"No. You'll never get that story straight will you? It's always been you. Always. You've been my rescuer. Always To The Rescue." Yoko said softly as she watched the scene before her.

Genkai walked in slowly from down the hall and all the kids came running at her.

"GRAMMA!!!!" The kids laughed.

"YUSUKE!!!!!"

That's it! I'm done! Wow! This ending of the fic took a lot of thought, but I know it kicked butt because I'm obviously awesome at this whole planning thing. I especially liked the wedding because it wasn't totally traditional! READ AND REVIEW if you LOVE ME!

Bunny: *huggles characters* I don't own you all, but I wish I did.

Takara and Yoko: Just us technically. And even then… you don't have a copy-right.

Bunny: V.V don't remind me!

Yoko: Bye!

Bunny: Thanks again!

Lovels, chibibunny!


End file.
